


Seize

by Kaios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, GoM - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Blood, Plot Twists, Rakuzan!Kuroko, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Uncrowned Kings - Freeform, a lot of omakes, original story alteration, slight angst, so I've been told the angst is not just "slight" anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaios/pseuds/Kaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou. Heir to the most prominent business conglomerate in Japan, captain of the famed Generation of Miracles, Rakuzan's student council and most skilled basketball team in Japan; he's absolute. And by absolute, it means if-you-don't-bow-to-him-you're-dead. But his perfect life twists when he sees a beautiful, teal-haired boy... Jumping. With the intent to die.</p><p>(viewable on fanfictionnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seize ONE-SHOT

_**AkaKuro Week - 2015** _

_**\--HIGH SCHOOL AKAKURO DAY--** _

_**(CURRENTLY DAY 4/7 OF AKAKURO WEEK.)**_

_**RATING: T** _  
**WARNINGS: Brief mentions of blood, self-harm. Attempted suicide.**

 

 

~~

 

 

The first time they had met was at the beginning of their first year of high school.

(Well, to be exact, it was the fifth month, but that didn't matter.)

Akashi had followed his usual schedule of things to do:  
_1\. Wake up before the sun rises. Must always beat alarm clock._  
2\. Get up and going to school before anyone in the house rises. Must always beat residents.  
3\. Escape the clutches of butlers attempting to drop "Akashi-sama" off to school.  
4\. Train with his Rakuzan basketball team.  
5\. Observe his Rakuzan basketball team. Be sure to give advice. If not taken, death threats are always a welcomed option.  
6\. Order around his Rakuzan basketball team.  
7\. Train with his Rakuzan basketball team.  
8\. Ace his classes.  
9\. Give cold, indifferent glances to any fangirls.  
10\. Lunch.  
11\. Train his Rakuzan basketball team to death for the Inter-High.

Akashi looked out the window of the empty classroom. He was sitting at a corner table, student council paperwork piled up in front of him. The sun was setting, the sky a brilliant myriad of vermillion and gold. His eyes narrowed slightly with distaste.

He never liked sunsets.

Sighing lightly under his breath, Akashi gathered up the files, giving them a quick tap on the tabletop to even them before promptly slipping them into his sidebag. It was more of a briefcase, he mused silently.

Time to get some fresh air.

Leather shoes tapping up the staircase, Akashi briefly whipped out a pair of keys to unlock the rooftop door -- but upon reaching out, his brows furrowed briefly.

The doorknob was covered with multiple scratches; evidently, someone had broken into the rooftop. That wasn't an uncommon occurrence, per se, but in _Rakuzan_ high school?

Oh, the principal would tear someone's limbs off for damaging his private property.

Akashi stifled a smirk at the thought of the principal's angry and shocked face. Resting his calloused hands on the doorknob, he twisted it open silently, the cool metal being a refreshing, welcoming feeling against his overworked muscles.

(Not that he'd ever admit he overworked himself. He was absolute.)

Walking a few steps forward, Akashi shut the door behind him just as quietly and pushed his messy, scarlet tresses out of his closed eyes. He blinked a few times, the brightness of the sunset almost blinding. The view splayed before his eyes subsequently focused.

_'Any student would have the reason to go home by now--'_

Akashi's thoughts promptly froze, and his mind drew a blank as his throat ran dry at the sight in front of him.

Teal locks rustled in the wind, a baby blue that seemed mystical against the thick crimson spread out for the world to see. Body tilted, looking out from the corner of the rooftop, just enough to allow Akashi a view of his body and face--

He was beautiful.

Eyes that were as mystifying as his hair; rich, deep, endless pits of azure. But what was swirling in those depths?

Akashi's breath hitched. No, not because of the ethereal sight laid out before his eyes -- it was because that exact source of beauty was not behind the railing, but rather, in front. His skin was pale, nearly unnaturally so; knuckles turning even whiter as he gripped the cold iron behind him.

He was scared.

Visibly shivering in the wind, the mysterious boy was, perhaps, terrified. Of the world or of himself? Akashi wouldn't know. The boy closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. His skin seemed to turn even paler.

The wind blew harshly, and somehow, it seemed to boost the boy's confidence. His knuckles loosened.

Imperceptibly, Akashi's eyes widened. A familiar colour flashed through his left eye, and before any thoughts registered in his head, his body was already moving. He lunged.

The unknown boy's legs began to quiver, feet slowly teetering off the edge. He twisted his body slightly, hearing the paced footsteps behind him and--

_'Akashi Seijuurou.'_

The familiar basketball team captain's name streaked through his mind, and his shoes finally slipped. Hesitation flashed through his sapphire eyes before a rare smile graced his lips, and his eyes softened in the last second as his fingers let go, almost painfully slow--

His arms extended out, and Akashi thought the boy looked akin to an angel unfurling its wings.

_'Perhaps I should've stayed for the second string advancement test next year, after all.'_

He fell.

* * *

Akashi's eyes widened as he watched the student's shoes tilt. The moment was so excruciatingly long it felt interminable, and Akashi's arms outstretched in an attempt to grab onto the falling male -- his determination mistakable for desperation.

Perhaps it _was_ desperation.

The boy's gaze turned gentle and an oddly fond smile spread across his face. Akashi's breath hitched, and his hand finally reached the other's sleeve. His fingers touched the boy's for a seemingly perpetual second and then--

Akashi's Emperor eye flashed, and narrowed. He wouldn't be able to reach, but the most he could do--

Akashi let go of the railing, feet hooking outside the metal to keep him steady as he made one last attempt to grab. He managed to clip the male's arm, whose eyes widened in surprise. There was no way he'd be able to pull him back up without the chance of falling, so why--

Much to the falling boy's shock, the absolute captain of Rakuzan used all his strength to _throw_. Akashi pushed the boy, directing his fall towards the trees below, and the boy choked slightly from the force.

There was an unnatural, discernable streak of light blue opening up at the edge of the abyss of crimson aureolin. It looked misplaced, as if it were about to be devoured in the fiery sky.

He fell.

* * *

Akashi's legs moved on their own accord, and he sped down three flights of stairs. There was nobody in the vicinity to have seen the events that had taken place, and that only spurred him further. He grasped his phone, hastily dialing 119.

"This is Akashi Seijuurou speaking, and there's been an emergency at Rakuzan High School -- in the Kyoto prefecture -- a student has jumped off the rooftop of the three-story building..."

By the time the dispatcher had instructed to hang up, Akashi had already reached the bottom. He sprinted in the direction he had thrown the boy in, and sure enough, he was there, scraped from the several sakura tree branches. Akashi's eyes narrowed at the frail-looking body heaving, panting and bleeding. His legs were definitely beginning to swell, although luckily, they had not been twisted. No bones protruded his skin, Akashi noted in relief and satisfaction -- although there was scarlet seeping out of his scratches from the branches. It was now that the basketball captain realised that the boy was donning the Rakuzan basketball uniform -- however, he, the all-knowing captain, had never noticed such a figure on the court. His eyes narrowed slightly. It’d been an entire month, and he’d even memorised the now-third and second years before entering the school; he had believed himself to be familiar with all the club's members, first string or not. Gently raising the male's legs, Akashi propped them up on his bag to avoid further swelling. He gazed at the mysterious boy, whose unruly, powder blue locks were matted together with sweat, and a little blood. The redhead felt a slight tinge of remorse for scarring the beautiful face, but nonetheless, he was glad.

Did the boy hate basketball?

_'More importantly, will he be able to play again after all this?'_

Akashi's eyes hardened. He leaned over, whispering, his voice thick and full of authority, "stay awake."

The boy's face seemed to contort further in pain, a sign that he had heard. Akashi breathed, worried, and looked out the school gates. He could hear the ambulance in the distance.

"You'll be okay soon."

The male's face didn't relax.

_'Of course. He wanted to die.'_

Akashi watched as the ambulance arrived, and people rushed out. He followed them into the back of the ambulance, eyes never leaving the boy's slowly dying figure.

"We'll require a report on the events that took place..."

"If you could..."

"...listening?"

"...in shock..."

Akashi's mind went a little hazy as he watched them administer emergency first aid. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, something extremely unusual for him. Perhaps he had overworked himself too much this time, and watching the boy's pained face slowly relax seemed to relieve something in him.

He blacked out a second after that. His last thought was:

_'Yeah, I really don't like sunsets.'_

* * *

"...overworked himself too much..."

"...only witness."

"...could be a suspect..."

"...waking up."

The tension was thick in the room as Akashi finally roused, his muscles sore. A rest was in order, it seemed, as much as he wished to deny it. However, his first thoughts as he awoke were not for himself.

"How is he?"

The words left his mouth before anything else registered, and all the occupants in the room were surprised at the display of selflessness.

Akashi himself was, too.

"Well, this certainly relieves the suspicion, doesn't it?" A nurse in the room commented, a gentle smile on her face. The doctors around hummed in agreement, and Rakuzan's famed student only blinked, attempting to clear up his mind. A doctor chuckled.

"You've been overworking yourself, evidently. Is school life tough on you, boy?"

"...Ah. I've been awake for three days straight."

"WHAT?" A nurse shrieked on the side, yelping slightly when the doctor turned his stern gaze on her.

"We can't have that," The doctor paused.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"AKASHI?!" Another nurse exclaimed, and the doctor paid her no heed this time, his own eyes widening. He coughed, attempting to remain professional, and Akashi stifled the urge to roll his eyes.

"...Akashi-sama." The doctor finished. Akashi scoffed under his breath.

"Anywho, are you related to the boy in any way?"

"No. I met him on the rooftop."

"...I see." The doctor scribbled something on his clipboard. "He's an orphan, and we haven't been able to contact anybody."

Akashi's eyes narrowed in interest.

"Do you want to see him?" Another doctor chimed in, and the other glared at him slightly.

"A rest is due, and a doctor's assistant should be asking no such thi--"

"Yes, I would." Akashi interrupted, and the doctor frowned, whilst the other who offered smiled.

"Akashi-sama--"

"I would like to see him," Akashi reiterated, voice sharp. His smile was like razor blades, and the room's temperature seemed to fall a couple of degrees as the party shivered.

"I-I understand. We'll wheel you over--"

"I will walk. I'm plenty rested now." Akashi stated, glancing out the window. It was already morning, which meant he had gotten at least twelve hours of sleep.

 _'Four and a half hours too many,'_ he noted with distaste as he slipped out from under the covers. He was well aware of the strain on his body, but with both the student council work and straightening up the Rakuzan team piled on his shoulders, he hadn’t been able to catch sufficient rest.

"I'll lead the way." The smiling doctor opened the door, gesturing for the redhead to follow. The other doctor mumbled under his breath, scribbling incessantly on his clipboard. Akashi shot him an icy smile before he left, the door closing behind him. A few nurses let out breaths they didn't realise they were holding.

"Can you believe that's Akashi-sama's son?!"

"Oh my god, he's so cute--"

"And probably loaded!"

"What I would give to ..."

Both Akashi and the doctor rolled their eyes at the commotion behind them. The doctor stopped in front of the door, and Akashi noted the hesitance on his face. He eyed the doctor's nametag with disinterest until he moved to open the door.

"Go ahead," the doctor said.

 _'He looks around our age,'_ Akashi mused, _'a doctor's assistant like Shintarou, huh.'_

Akashi entered the room silently, the doctor following gingerly. His shoulders were tense, and Akashi pondered the relationship between the two as he walked over to the sleeping body.

"Do you know his name?"

"Huh?" The doctor yelped slightly, caught off-guard. He scratched his head in embarrassment when Akashi turned towards him, slight amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Uh. Kuroko Tetsuya. He... He's in a coma at the moment. The doctors stated that he'd be fine after a few days, and he'd probably wake up, but..."

The rest of his speech went unheard. Akashi knew Kuroko would be fine.

_'Kuroko Tetsuya...'_

Akashi leaned over to gaze at the male's sleeping face. The doctor quickly turned away, posture much too stiff.

"I-I'll be outside." He stammered, and it was only until Akashi heard the door slam did he move.

"Nn..." Kuroko's brows furrowed slightly and he let out a small whimper under his breath. Akashi brushed back a lock of angel blue hair. His expression relaxed slightly, and an unusual smile graced Akashi's features.

"Tetsuya."

The name sounded sinfully sweet on his lips.

"Tetsuya, wake up soon."

It wasn't a request. It was a command.

"I'm waiting for you."

Akashi could tell that Kuroko's consciousness was barely there. His breathing was uneven, and he seemed to be struggling, trying to hear.

It seemed natural at the time to kiss the other boy on the forehead, and that was exactly what the infamous, icy captain of Rakuzan did before leaving the room.

There was something about Kuroko Tetsuya that seemed to make others gravitate towards him. Perhaps it was the mystery, the angelic appearance that made up the foundation of all that charm he inflicted on others -- or perhaps it was the striking baby blue hair and mistakenly fragile structure that were so alluring.

* * *

Akashi didn't know what had possessed him to visit the sleeping boy every day without fail. He had long since returned to school, and it had been a fortnight since the incident. He should've woken up a week ago, but much to the hospital and Akashi's dismay, he hadn't.

"Tetsuya, don't make me wait any longer."

An underlying plea.

What _was_ it about this unconscious boy that attracted the absolute captain so much?

Akashi debated the question silently in his head until he noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye. Kuroko's breathing had become uneven, speeding up. His expression was pained, almost desperate -- his brows furrowed, lips drawn together in a tight line, and eyes squeezed shut. A thin sheen of sweat coated his forehead, and his chest began rising up and down rapidly. Akashi's eyes widened, his left eye burning painfully as he towered over the teal-haired boy.

Kuroko was hyperventilating in his sleep.

His heart rate on the monitor began to palpitate dangerously, and Akashi's heart lurched slightly.

Then, silence--

\--and a long, long beep.

Kuroko wasn't breathing.

Akashi miraculously stayed calm. The doctors would be here soon, but in those seconds, something could happen to cause the boy he had somehow grown fond of to never wake up again--

\--that hesitance that had showed in his eyes before he fell--

\--didn't that prove he would rather be alive?

But if he didn't get a chance to wake anymore--

Those thoughts spurred something inside him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to Kuroko's cold ones. He exhaled, giving Kuroko air, before leaning back and pumping his chest.

"Tetsuya, wake up."

There was a sliver of desperation in Akashi's voice, and he shocked himself, but nonetheless continued giving air to the dying boy -- and slowly, but surely, he began to feel Kuroko's heartbeat again. The doctors burst into the room, panicked, only to see the heir to the Akashi corporation's lips locked onto the patient's. Every staff member froze, only to realise that Akashi had saved the boy -- and they instantly rushed over.

"Akashi-sama, you did an amazing job."

"Let us take it from here."

"Oh my god, he's still breathing... Thank god. Thank you, Akashi-sama."

Akashi watched with hidden concern as they moved around the frail body. A sudden exclamation snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Is he--"

"I think he's waking up!"

"Quick! Get some water!"

Akashi instantly stood up, walking over almost tentatively. His breath hitched as Kuroko's eyelids fluttered open weakly, deep azure orbs focusing and unfocusing.

"A-Aka... shi... Sei... j-juurou." Kuroko croaked out, and a nurse flew into the room carrying a glass of water.

"H-here," she panicked, handing the glass to the doctor. Akashi helped sit Kuroko up, careful not to brush against his injured legs.

"What..." Kuroko whispered, but winced. Despite the hospital equipment and nourishment, he felt terribly dehydrated; the inside of his throat like sandpaper.

"Can you drink?" Akashi's voice did wonders to the built-up tension in Kuroko's body, and the latter relaxed unknowingly. He attempted to move his arms, but to his dismay, they were sore and didn't move how he wanted them to.

"Uh... No." Kuroko mumbled, embarrassed at his disability. Akashi stifled a chuckle, taking the glass out of the doctor's hands, "want me to hold it for you whilst you drink?"

Fear flashed through Kuroko's eyes briefly, and he hesitated, "Uhm..."

_'Scared of choking...'_

Akashi shook his head slightly, snapping Kuroko out of his trance, and before the latter could say a word, Akashi downed some water and pressed his lips onto the other's. Kuroko's eyes widened, and a few nurses and doctors around let out scandalised gasps. Akashi pulled away once the water had been delivered, and Kuroko promptly choked. Akashi rubbed his back soothingly.

"W-w-wha..."

"You sound better now that you've drank some," Akashi nodded in satisfaction. Kuroko shot him a glare.

"You're rude."

"Me? Rude?" Akashi raised a brow in disbelief. Nobody had ever called the heir to Akashi Corps _rude_ before.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but uh..." One of the doctors had red tinted cheeks at the bold display of affection, to which Kuroko vehemently protested to--

_"It's not a moment, there's nothing between us..."_

\--but was briefly ignored.

"Kuroko-san, during the incident, both tibias were completely shattered. You landed on your legs, which could be considered lucky, and amazingly, there were no bones protruding upon the landing. However, due to the way you landed, your left leg will take slightly longer to heal. Your femurs have suffered several fractures, and your right humerus suffered a break. However, the break was quite clean, and the bone will be sure to return stronger than before." The doctor finished. "The police will be coming after you've recovered enough to leave the hospital to hear a recount of the incident."

Kuroko visibly tensed slightly before relaxing. "I understand."

"It'll be a mere four months for you to be up and moving, we presume. You're extremely lucky, boy."

"...Or perhaps unlucky," Kuroko mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Akashi's ears only. The latter narrowed his eyes, and turned his gaze on the other members in the room. The room's thick tension instantly returned.

"I-- we'll leave you two alone for now whilst we prepare some nourishment," a doctor stammered, and the others nodded quickly -- _too quickly_ \-- and they filed out of the room, the door slamming as they left.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's voice prompted Akashi to channel his fiery stare on him instead. Kuroko didn't even flinch as his classmate's stare bore into him.

"Why did you send them out?" Kuroko asked slowly, although his tone portrayed no hint of a question. A rare smirk spread across Akashi's face. This boy was not someone to be taken lightly, it seemed.

"Why did you jump?"

Instantly, Kuroko tensed. His eyes glazed over, in an almost guarded way, and his posture grew stiff.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"...Just Tetsuya is fine. I thought you'd continue calling me that."

"Ah, so you were conscious enough to remember, after all."

A pretty blush dusted Kuroko's cheeks. Akashi's smirk widened, a predatory glint in his eye, as if he were a fox toying with his prey.

"So I'm sure you remember... Everything else, too?" Akashi leaned in, whispering softly into Kuroko's ear. The latter only reddened even more.

"A-Akashi-kun--"

Akashi kissed Kuroko on the forehead again gently before pulling back.

"I'm kidding. I won't bully you whilst you're injured."

"You've already violated me." Kuroko huffed lightly, and Akashi chuckled.

 _'Oh, he laughed...'_ Kuroko watched Akashi with slight wonder. He had never seen the captain laugh, not even once, the whole year at school.

"Tetsuya?"

"Y-yes?" Kuroko mentally berated himself for spacing out. Akashi's eyes softened, before he seemed to perk up again, remembering something. Kuroko tilted his head in curiousity.

"I've never seen you at school before."

"Ah, yes. I have an extreme lack of presence. I don't think anybody other than the principal is aware that I exist... Actually, with the principal, it's a little hard to tell, too."

Akashi frowned slightly. Nothing ever went unnoticed in his eyes -- much less a person.

"I've never seen Captain Akashi this expressive," Kuroko added, his voice light like a jest. Amusement danced in his usually blank eyes. Akashi raised a brow.

"It seems that Tetsuya is the cause for my overexpressiveness. Would you do me a favour of tuning it down a bit?"

"No. I don't know how." Kuroko shot back flatly, and Akashi grinned.

"Then I guess I'm stuck like this."

"You could leave me."

"Not happening." Akashi responded instantly, and Kuroko's lips upturned slightly.

"I'm going to be stuck by your side whether you like it or not, even after you've made your complete recovery."

"Why?" Kuroko's smile didn't falter.

"Because," Akashi leaned in, a hand brushing against Kuroko's pale cheek, making the latter shiver slightly, "I want to get to know you."

"All of you."

* * *

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun. Hello."

The two exchanged their usual pleasantries.

"It seems you'll be dismissed by the end of this week. Albeit, in a wheelchair."

"So it seems. I look forward to troubling you." Kuroko said, his tone light and teasing. A devious smile spread across Akashi's lips, as he towered over Kuroko, who tensed but tried his best to look relaxed.

It was their usual game.

"Oh, but Tetsuya would never come off as a trouble to me," he said huskily, eyes half-lidded in a dangerously seductive manner.

"A-Akashi-kun, too clo--"

As per usual, Akashi would've moved away and teased Kuroko for his loss -- but oh, this time, he craved a change; and he always got what he wanted. Akashi closed the distance between their lips, and Kuroko's eyes widened in shock, letting out a small gasp.

That was Akashi's chance to slip his tongue in, and Kuroko's flush deepened. Their tongues intertwined, and after a minute, Kuroko pushed the redhead away, covering his mouth with the back of his hands. He couldn't look him in the eyes.

"A-Akashi-k-kun, I couldn't breathe--"

"Then don't." Akashi whispered against his ear, making Kuroko flinch lightly.

"Tetsuya, don't be afraid of me."

There was a well-concealed concern lacing his words.

 _'How stupid of him to worry.'_ The thought ran through Kuroko's mind as he reached out, caressing Akashi's cheek lightly before wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and pulling him in for another light kiss, "I'd never."

Akashi smiled against Kuroko's lips, and wrapped his arms around the latter's waist.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko continued reading the novel that Akashi had brought him, "yes, Midorima-san?"

 _Midorima-san_ was Kuroko's personal doctor -- one that Akashi had appointed, himself. He was a man in his forties, with forest green locks and similarly coloured eyes that were currently observing his patient with merriment.

"If you'd like to put your precious book down for a second, I have some great news. You'll be dismissed tomorrow morning, whenever Seijuurou-kun arrives."

Kuroko's eyes lit up, and he instantly raised his head. Midorima chuckled before turning solemn again.

"And, the police will be expecting a recount by the end of next week, whichever day you see fit. Seijuurou-kun, of course, will accompany you."

Kuroko's eyes darkened slightly, before he returned to his usual blank expression. He nodded, "okay."

"...Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko tilted his head in question.

"I wish you and Seijuurou-kun the best."

A smile ghosted over Kuroko's lips.

* * *

Kuroko turned to the side in his sleep, a sign he was about to wake up. His pale arm flew to his eyes, successfully shielding himself from the sun. Akashi watched in amusement as Kuroko let out a strangled groan under his breath, not wanting to wake up. The mysterious, horrendous bedhair that he always had only served to make the sight even more comical.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled in response, rubbing his eyes. He sat up slowly before gazing at his captain through half-opened eyes. Akashi chuckled, reaching over to fix up Kuroko's hair.

"Your bedhead is magnificent as usual."

"Please stop speaking." Kuroko responded flatly, still waking up. A grin tugged at the corners of Akashi's lips as he reached for the brush on the bedside table.

"Are you prepared for a month in a wheelchair?"

"...Yes." Kuroko sighed softly. Akashi kissed him on the forehead, placing the brush back down.

"I'll bring it in."

"Okay."

Akashi left, albeit not before pressing the button to call for a doctor beforehand. He walked back in with the wheelchair, Midorima trailing after with his trusty clipboard and pen, which he handed to Kuroko.

"Here are the papers for his release."

"Am I an animal?" Kuroko chimed in, and the three shared a small laugh. Midorima ruffled Kuroko's hair lightly.

"Don't get injured out there and end up in here again, alright?"

"I won't." Kuroko nodded, and Akashi reached for him, picking him up carefully and slipping him into the wheelchair.

"Will he require crutches or leg casts?"

"No, he won't. He'll be fine walking without them. It'll be good to get those muscles working after a while, and his right arm will definitely be healed by then. It'll be much stronger than before."

"That's good," Akashi commented as Kuroko returned the clipboard and pen back to his personal doctor, "shall we go, Tetsuya?"

"We shall," Kuroko echoed playfully. Midorima's eyes softened whilst watching the two of them, and he waved them out of the room.

It would be lonely in the hospital again.

_'...Maybe I should get Kazunari injured so he and Shintarou would spend time here--'_

The elder Midorima instantly shook his head to dispel the thought with a dry chuckle.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, you'll get tired soon. Even if you're the captain of the basketball team."

"I will not."

"You will."

"I won't."

"You--"

"--won't." Akashi cut off smoothly, successfully ending the conversation. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"How has the basketball club been faring?"

That was a slightly sore topic for Akashi. He had never been fond of the fact that nobody ever questioned Kuroko's missing figure -- he knew he couldn't chastise them, for he would've been the same -- and Kuroko knew it. He smiled softly.

"It's okay, Akashi-kun. Have you all been preparing for winning the Winter Cup, again?"

"Yes. And, Tetsuya... Are you going to return to basketball?"

Kuroko hesitated, and Akashi let out a small sigh under his breath.

"Akashi-kun... Take me home first."

"You're coming to my house. I've already arranged for your belongings to be moved to my residence."

"Huh?" This instantly grabbed Kuroko's attention, and his head whipped up to stare at the redhead in confusion.

"I'm not leaving you alone at your house, Tetsuya." Akashi raised a brow, as if daring the boy to defy him. Kuroko bit back a smile.

"I'd rather not be a bother," he protested, knowing it was futile. Akashi rolled his eyes.

"And you know that you'd never be such to me." He declared, confident. Kuroko's eyes softened fondly.

"Yes, I know, Akashi-kun. Thank you."

The response seemed to catch Akashi by surprise, because he turned his head away. Kuroko noticed the slight red tint on his cheeks, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Akashi-kun... Are you embarrassed?" He teased lightly, and the male in question didn't turn his head.

"No."

"Really? Look over here."

Akashi turned his head and walked to the front of the wheelchair, leaning down. His left eye flashed gold; a sign of his other persona intertwining with his own, Kuroko had learned over the past three months -- although both loved seducing him just as much as the other. Unsurprisingly, they both treasured him just as much. Both were Akashi Seijuurou -- easily differentiated through the varied pronouns, eye colour and mannerisms -- and Kuroko wouldn't have it any other way. Akashi's forehead bumped against Kuroko's, his voice low, sweet and laced with poison--

"You've gotten awfully cheeky, haven't you, Tetsuya?"

"It takes one to know one," Kuroko countered, pale cheeks reddening at the proximity.

"Hah... Looks like someone wants punishment." Akashi smirked, and without further delay, he leaned in and bit Kuroko's neck. The skin broke instantly, and Kuroko let out a small whimper as Akashi licked the wound, making sure it closed before pulling away.

"Akashi-kun... Let's go home."

"Oh? Eager to continue? We couldn't do much in the hospital, after all--"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko interrupted, shooting the said male a small glare. He only flashed a deceptively charming smile in response.

The rest of the trip to Akashi's house was spent exchanging jests.

* * *

"Akashi... kun..." Kuroko trailed off, before adding jokingly, "Akashi-sama?"

"Stop that." Akashi commanded, not missing a beat. The two shared a chuckle. Akashi walked up to the magnificent ebony gates and scanned his eye before pressing a button on the wall.

_"This is the Akashi residence."_

"This is Seijuurou."

There was a pause where they must have been checking the surveillance cameras.

_"The one with you?"_

"I already informed Father of his arrival. He is my classmate."

_"...The gates will be opening shortly."_

As promised, the gates began to open, and Akashi wheeled Kuroko in. Kuroko took in his surroundings with wonder, "your mansion is beautiful. Uh, maybe palace is a more fitting word."

As an afterthought, he cheekily mumbled, "Akashi-sama."

"Hey."

"Yes, yes, Akashi-kun. I won't do it again."

Akashi bit back a smile at the exasperated tone Kuroko had taken.

"Glad you know."

"Tyrant." Kuroko muttered softly, and Akashi leaned over to nudge Kuroko playfully.

"What did you call me?"

"Lovely."

"If you were to call me lovely, I believe I pale in comparison to how loveable you are."

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko sighed, covering his face, "I can't believe you can say something so embarrassing."

"You say worse things."

"...Perhaps." Kuroko admitted, his face the picture of innocence.

"I really want to kiss you right now, but there are surveillance cameras all around, and I'll have to... Exchange pleasantries with my father before I get the opportunity to ravish you in my mansion, unfortunately."

"W-wha--"

If Kuroko had felt embarrassed before, he was about to explode now. But, one thing caught his attention: "...What do you mean exchange pleasantries?"

Akashi hummed in approval. He knew his Tetsuya would be able to pick up on that.

"My father isn't the kindest of people."

"I've heard."

Akashi raised a brow at that, and Kuroko continued, "the first string chatters, Akashi-kun. And with my low presence, it's no surprise they don't notice me around."

Akashi mentally made a note to _talk_ to his team starters.

"Akashi-kun..."

Akashi looked down at Kuroko, who had a frown on his face. "Please reiterate."

The redhead sighed, "Tetsuya, would you rather hear it from me now, or see everything in action when we get inside?"

The bittersweet smile on Akashi's face tore Kuroko's heart apart.

"...Akashi-kun," Kuroko twisted his upper body to look at the redhead, who stopped moving, "it's amazing how much faith I have in you. It's more than I've ever had in anyone, and that scares me a little. This is all your fault. You're expecting me to keep this faith in you, whereas you aren't willing to tell me something important straight from yourself. Instead, you're giving me a painfully sarcastic option to watch you get hurt before my eyes whilst I remain clueless."

Akashi's eyes widened, and his smile turned gentle.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you speak so much."

Kuroko huffed lightly under his breath.

"Because Akashi-kun is an idiot."

"Oh?" Akashi's tone was challenging, and Kuroko gave him a wry smile. Akashi began moving the wheelchair forward again.

_'Akashi-kun won't apologise.'_

"Tetsuya," Akashi paused slightly, unsure, "I'm sorry."

The speed in which Kuroko's expression morphed from impassive to shocked was comical, and Akashi bit back a laugh.

"...I'm trying to be serious here, Tetsuya, and you're not making it easy with that face of yours. Close your mouth."

Kuroko didn't even realise his jaw had dropped, and he quickly shook his head, powder blue locks bouncing, to dispel the awe, "Sorry, Akashi-kun."

"That's fine. But, Tetsuya... I'm, well. Apologetic. I am repenting for my words."

"...You don't have to say it that formally, Akashi-kun. What century are we living in?"

"I am remorseful."

"Just say you're sorry. You said it less than a minute ago."

"It's humiliating."

"I believe I deserve to humiliate you after all the mortification I've received, Akashi-kun. Don't you think it's a little unfair?"

"You signed yourself up for this the moment you made a move on me."

Kuroko's expression was incredulous.

" _I_ made a move on you?"

"Yes, you pulled me down with your arms wrapped around the back of my neck and you pressed your lips to mine--"

"Okay. Okay, I can do without the visual, Akashi-kun."

"That's too bad, Tetsuya. I would've gone even further."

"I know." Kuroko's cheeks were painted pink, and he glanced back in front of him, "Ah--"

The words died in his throat.

The Akashi residence was definitely not something to be trifled with, if the size counted for anything. Now that they were right in front of the door, Kuroko felt like an ant in comparison.

"...You come home to this every day."

Akashi hummed in agreement, and Kuroko looked around with wide eyes.

"This... Is really something. It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. My mother was the one who decided the design."

There was a subtle trace of grief in his tone, and Kuroko glanced up, turning his head to see that Akashi's crimson eyes were wistful. He wasn't looking at what was in front of him at all, but rather, something else that nobody could see.

"I want to know you," Kuroko blurted out, surprising both of them. He had a blush on his face at his own sudden demand. "I want to know everything about you, Akashi-kun. All of you."

Akashi's smile was soft, fond, and so gentle that it made Kuroko's heart ache.

"Didn't I say this to you before?"

"Yes. Three months ago. I'm taking your words for myself, too."

"...Then we'd better start working on it soon, hmm?" Akashi chuckled. The two shared a quiet, heartfelt moment smiling at each other before they carefully forced their faces to turn neutral as footsteps approached.

"Seijuurou-sama. Kuroko-sama. Akashi-sama expects you two up in an hour. In the meantime, we will unpack Kuroko-sama's luggage that arrived earlier today whilst Seijuurou-sama gives Kuroko-sama a tour around the mansion. Please choose a room, Kuroko-sama." A butler bowed, gazing at the pair.

Akashi looked down just in time to see Kuroko's expression turn guarded.

"That won't be necessary. Tetsuya will have plenty of time to tour the mansion in the time that he stays here. We will unpack, ourselves."

"But, Seijuurou-sama--"

"We _will_ unpack, _ourselves._ " Akashi's voice turned cold, and his heterochromatic eyes burned into the butler's. "Do you understand, Kazuki- _san_?"

Oh no.

It was an infamous rule in the Akashi residence that, if Seijuurou-sama applied an honourific after one's name, it was back down or be slaughtered mercilessly.

"Y... Yes." Kazuki swallowed, bowing once more, "I'm terribly sorry for my insolence. However, please allow us to unload the boxes to the room of Kuroko-sama's preference."

"Yes, that will do."

"Thank you," Kuroko added quietly.

_'The hold Akashi-kun has over others is immeasurable. Is his father even more intimidating?'_

"Tetsuya, my room has a separate compartment that I've never put to use. It is akin to a guest room, separated from mine with a sliding shoji door."

"I would love to stay there, Akashi-kun."

Akashi eyed the butler, who seemed to want to protest, but decided against it and bowed deeply, "understood."

The butler left, and Akashi wheeled Kuroko up the stairs with surprising strength. He went up four flights of stairs before stopping, "my room is on this floor."

"A-Akashi-kun, are you really not tired?"

"This pales in comparison to the training that I go through for basketball, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured amusedly, fondness seeping through his tone at Kuroko's genuine concern.

"...Okay." Kuroko didn't pursue the subject. Akashi arrived at a decorated shoji door, and he slid it open to reveal a beautiful room of crimson, gold and ebony. The walls were fire and darkness intertwining, with a blood red pattern twisting across the room; a sakura tree with branches flaring outwards, flowers in full bloom. Overlapping with the sakura branches was a magnificent, golden dragon; wings unfurled and spread out gloriously. How the designs were so intricate was beyond Kuroko, but _Akashi-sama_ had definitely lived up to his expectations. His bed was jet-black, the fluffy, silk blankets adorned with a few diamonds scattered across the thin, glittering silver lines that splayed around elegantly. A polished African Blackwood desk was in a corner, a gold pattern winding across. The closets, wardrobes and other pieces of furniture were designed similarly, with designs variating between scarlet, maize and platinum. Kuroko supposed the neighbouring compartment followed the same pattern.

As if following Kuroko's gaze to the shoji door, Akashi smiled softly, grasping Kuroko's hand briefly. "That room will not be able to be used tonight. Stay with me."

"What?"

"I've ordered for it to be repainted and for new furniture to come in, but it seems that it'll take a day at most."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I'd pull the moon down to the earth for you if I noticed you even thinking about it, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hid his flushed face in his long sleeves, and Akashi chuckled.

"I suppose I'll have to settle for staying here, then. Thank you for taking care of me." Kuroko bowed (surprisingly naturally in his wheelchair). Akashi's gaze softened, and he picked Kuroko up, placing him gently on his bed before sitting next to him and taking his hand once more.

"I'll tell you about my father, and everything that happened between us."

Kuroko's breath hitched slightly, and he gave Akashi's hand a light squeeze.

"Okay."

"...We were a happy family, once." Akashi's eyes were nostalgic, and he suddenly felt so distant. Their intertwined hands were the only proof Kuroko had that Akashi was still by his side, and suddenly, he wished he could do an awful lot more for the redhead who'd become such a significant part of his life.

"I loved my mother dearly. I was her only child, and I still am. She was the only support I had during the times my father drove me to work as hard as I could -- as the heir, I was _obligated_ to succeed. And then, before I turned eleven, the world flipped around for me."

Akashi paused, swallowing.

"My mother died."

His hand grew somewhat colder, and Kuroko tightened his grip. Any words of comfort died in his throat. All he would, _could_ do was listen.

"She was the one who showered me with attention and affection. I spent all my free time with her, whilst playing basketball. She died from an incurable disease -- her body had turned vulnerable after childbirth, and although she was strong, her immune system wasn't strong enough to repel sickness after giving birth to me anymore. The task was too strenuous for her body to take, and she had begun deteriorating. I was there when she died, Kuroko," Akashi's eyes were wide, almost crazed as he continued, "she passed right in front of my eyes. Behind her was the blood red sunset."

Kuroko's throat was painfully dry.

"My father grew stricter on me. He said that, in order to be the heir to his business, I'd have to master every skill. The more I mastered, the more I was given."

"You were younger than eleven."

"I was," Akashi agreed, "but _'age doesn't mean anything in the world of business'_ , so my father believes. I had been able to speak as a five year old could upon turning a year old, and that only further reinforced my father's point to push business onto me at an early age. I began learning the ways of ruling a nation when I was four. He raised me believing that friendships and relationships were unnecessary -- to grow close only with those who’re worthy, useful. Not expendable, every day people. And that one day, I'd grow to marry a woman I didn't love for the sake of our, _his_ company."

"..."

The thought only further fueled Kuroko's anger.

"When I graduated from elementary, I decided to go to Teikou middle school. Their motto was _'ever-victorious'_ , with the kanji _'a hundred matches, a hundred victories'_. It was the perfect school for someone like me," Akashi's tone turned bitter, "and my father agreed. I joined the basketball club, of course. I was put into first string directly after the tryouts."

Kuroko swallowed, slightly envious.

"It was only natural, seeing how gifted I was in basketball. I was in a team with four other freshmen: Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki. Yes, Shintarou is Midorima's son." Akashi added at the flash of recognition in Kuroko's azure orbs. "We were called--"

"The Generation of Miracles," Kuroko cut in, eyes wide with understanding, "you five were the famed Generation of Miracles."

Akashi's smile was crooked. "That's right. Our abilities began developing too quickly -- they were our strengths, as well as our weaknesses. Our bodies could not handle them. Daiki was the one who began to develop first, and he could not handle the pain that came with it. He loved basketball." Akashi's tone was laced with contempt, and Kuroko's gaze turned melancholy.

"But, he was too strong. And he lost that love because every opponent groveled and gave up before him. The ultimate motto of Teikou made winning a necessity, a natural feat that we performed every single game."

Akashi's left eye bled into orange-gold.

"And basketball became nothing more than a chore." He let out a small, self-deprecating laugh, and Kuroko chewed his lip, and Akashi's gaze suddenly focused on him. He leaned in, eyes fiery and so full of pain and disgust--

_'...Disgust at himself?'_

Touching foreheads, Akashi's mismatching eyes shone with a million different emotions, and his voice was low, venomous, _menacing_ \--

"Do you want to know how I became like this?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered without hesitation, squeezing their intertwined hands for comfort and confirmation, "I do."

"The head coach collapsed and ended up in hospital. The assistant coach couldn't handle how driven for victory we were, how mechanical we were on the court," the words spilled out and Akashi found that he couldn't stop anymore, "us, the Generation of Miracles, were starting to grow too powerful. Daiki began skipping practice, and Atsushi wished to do the same. He said that he didn't desire to follow someone _weaker_ than him."

Akashi very nearly spat the words out, and spite glittered in his orbs.

"It was first to five baskets. He scored four, and I couldn't do a thing. Then, that was when _I_ decided to take over." Akashi raised his left arm, his right hand still occupied with Kuroko's. He placed his hand over the left side of his face, a malicious smirk stretching across his features.

"The Emperor Eye awakened that day, and I scored five baskets in a row. However, I saw no necessity to force someone to attend practice -- Atsushi could skip practice all he wanted as long as he surpassed his quota every game. Getting Daiki back was too troublesome of a thought to pursue. My father never noticed a single thing." Akashi's smile was frosty. "That was when he began pushing me even harder to learn about business. Although he didn't say it, I knew he wanted me to quit basketball. To quit the only thing that ever connected my mother and I. But if he wanted me to do that, he'd have to kill me first."

Akashi let out a small laugh, and Kuroko swallowed down the strong abhorrence he felt for Akashi's father. Akashi lowered his hand, the detest visible in his expression.

"We finished our third Nationals with a score of 111-11. The opponent was too weak."

It was then that Kuroko's eyes widened, and his grip on Akashi's hand loosened. His blood ran cold, and a chill ran down his spine. The tension was high, much too high, to the point of suffocating.

Kuroko couldn't breathe.

"We all split up to go to different high schools -- but not before participating in an oath to battle each other, to determine the strongest and to ensure that there was nobody who would ever be stronger."

"I-I knew it."

Akashi looked at him curiously. He had not accounted for this sudden behaviour.

"I didn't want to believe it, but I--"

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun... Do you remember the name of the school you beat in the third Nationals?"

"Meikou Junior High."

"Do you remember the ace's name?"

"No."

"..." Kuroko's lips drew into a thin line. Akashi was shocked to see his eyes glisten with something reminiscent of unshed tears.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, is your story finished?"

"Yes."

Kuroko hesitated, but his fingers tightened around Akashi's once more.

"You asked me why I jumped."

Akashi's breath hitched.

"...Akashi-kun. That ace was... My childhood friend, you could say. Someone who encouraged me every time I played basketball, the one who taught me the basics. His name is Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun. We had a mutual goal of making it to the Nationals with our teams, and of course, the Inter-Highs and Winter Cups in high school. We would give every game our very best, and we would fight against each other."

Akashi's eyes narrowed at the fondness in Kuroko's voice. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he recognised the name.

"...But, I didn't make it to the Nationals with him." Kuroko let out a small, bitter laugh that the redhead found he didn't want to hear anymore. Kuroko's eyes turned cold, like shards of ice that pierced through one's soul.

"I'm a useless player in terms of basketball. I didn't make it to first string, I didn't make it to second. I remained in third string throughout the whole of Junior High. I stayed behind every day to practice, from afternoon to night, in the less-used gyms; but no matter how much I practiced, I didn't improve. I couldn't shoot. I studied how to shoot in basketball -- the posture, the movement -- but it never worked. I rarely succeeded."

Akashi soaked in his words with curiousity.

_'Someone who practices relentlessly each day to have no results show?'_

"I didn't attend Ogiwara-kun's match that day. I was too bitter," Kuroko's voice turned wistful with a tint of agitation, "and he had a magnificent loss."

Kuroko's gaze turned on Akashi. His eyes were cold, cold, _cold_ and it hurt to have that gaze resting on him.

"That day, I got a call. From one of Ogiwara-kun's teammates. He said that had I attended, perhaps they would've won. Ogiwara-kun had looked for me during the break, looked for me in the crowd whilst they played. I should've gone. I should've been there to cheer for him."

Akashi wanted to say that no matter who had cheered for him, whether it be his closest friend or not, Teikou never would've lost. But seeing that face and that voice, any protests died in his throat.

"His teammate blamed you for their loss." Akashi's scarlet eyes narrowed.

"At least he would've been able to perform at his best, even against players like you."

It was then that Akashi realised -- all the hatred, the disgust and the bitterness in Kuroko's gaze were not directed at him, not even the sliver that he had thought to be. They were all purely aimed at himself. He genuinely despised himself for not attending.

_'How can someone be so selfless?'_

"It's my fault that Ogiwara-kun quit basketball. And subsequently, it's also my fault that he sunk into depression. I wasn't even there the time that he tried to cut his life away," Kuroko choked on the words, tears threatening to spill, "when he left his wrists to paint the bathtub scarlet."

Akashi's tensed in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

His throat was painfully dry. He felt like it was burning as he watched a tear slip down pale cheeks.

"He tried his best. His team tried his best. They wanted the opportunity to win, and you tore that from him. You _played_ with him. Whose idea was it?" Kuroko's voice turned desperate, "it wasn't yours, Akashi-kun, I know it wasn't yours. _Why?_ "

Then, he calmed down.

"...I know very well there's no point to asking anymore."

"Kise Ryouta."

"..." Kuroko's eyes narrowed, but more from pain and regret than anger.

"We will verse him in the upcoming Winter Cup, Tetsuya."

Akashi didn't miss the brief determination that flashed through Kuroko's eyes.

"There's no way I can participate. I'm useless to the team, remember?"

"Tetsuya, no player is useless to the team. Trust in me that I will uncover your potential. You interest me."

"Akashi-kun, no matter how absolute you are, this is one thing that crosses the line. I may not have the potential you are seeking, much less be able to perform to your expectations in four months."

"Daiki has a rule," Akashi's tone was nostalgic, "to never give up. _'I can't guarantee a definite win if I don't give up'_ , he always said, _'but if I give up, there'll be nothing left.'_ "

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, and he let out a light laugh.

Or was it a sob?

"I wish I had gone to Teikou. Maybe you all would've saved me before I had done this." Kuroko gestured to himself, "maybe you all would've changed me before I had given up on myself."

"You haven't given up on yourself, Tetsuya. I haven't either."

"I jumped, Akashi-kun."

"Don't take me lightly, Tetsuya. Did you think that I wouldn't recognise the hesitation? The determination that shone through when I mentioned Ryouta?"

"..."

"You will not give up on yourself."

"I _really_ should've gone to Teikou."

Kuroko's strangled laugh would haunt Akashi all the way to his dreams that night.

It was much too broken for someone so young.

...But then again, wasn't he the same?

* * *

"Seijuurou-sama, your father requests your and Kuroko-sama's presences in his study."

"I understand. Tetsuya, let's go."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

The two followed the butler up a flight of stairs, to where Akashi's father's office was situated. The butler bowed as Akashi dismissed him. Kuroko took a deep breath, and Akashi smiled softly at him.

"Tetsuya, breathe. I will handle all of this."

"I know you will, Akashi-kun. That's why I'm nervous, because I do not plan to let you handle everything yourself."

Akashi looked surprised at that, and he chuckled lightly before patting Kuroko on the head.

"You really are precious."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Let's enter."

"Yes."

The redhead knocked on the door, and Kuroko caught a glimpse of his face. Akashi's eyes were glassy and devoid of any emotion -- it pained the shorter male to see him like this.

"Come in."

Akashi opened the door slowly, and it slid open soundlessly and without protest. They entered the room, Kuroko uncomfortably stiff in his wheelchair.

"Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya, I presume."

"Yes." Kuroko affirmed quietly, not at all surprised at how the man noticed his presence immediately. His aura simply seeped authority and knowledge. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't intimidated.

"Seijuurou..."

"Father, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. As you know, he will be staying with us."

"Why did you jump?"

"Excuse me?" Kuroko blurted out, half frozen with indignation. Akashi simply stared at his own father in disbelief.

"Answer me."

"Father, he has _no obligation_ to answer such."

"He will be residing in my house."

"I was not aware you used such petty reasons to exploit another's personal issues."

The air was painfully constricting, thick and stifling. Akashi's father's voice was noticeably strained as he responded, "Seijuurou, your manner has become less refined and more distasteful over these three months."

"Father," an icy smile slipped over the heir's lips, "your disposition has become lacking in courtesy these _ten_ _years_. Is this how you manage your business conglomerate daily? I find it difficult to believe that there have been no complaints filed in."

Oh, that was undoubtedly a big blow to the older Akashi's pride. He was very well aware of the secretive complaints littered across every workplace he took charge of. Even his business partners were beginning to get sick of all his suffocating rules. The room grew silent, temperature seemingly dropping several degrees. Kuroko resisted the urge to fidget nervously.

"...Seijuurou, you are now dismissed. Leave."

It was an order that Akashi took in stride, an insufferable smirk on his lips. He didn't bother to cover it.

"Goodbye, father."

Akashi wheeled Kuroko out of the room, and the same butler approached them.

"Lunch is downstairs, if you'd like...?"

"Very well."

Akashi glanced at the wheelchair, seemingly debating something. Kuroko tilted his head, but no more than a second or two later, he was being lifted by strong, muscular yet lean arms. Instinctively, he clutched Akashi's shirt.

"What--"

"Bringing the wheelchair down and up again is much too troublesome. Deal with this for now."

"...Akashi-kun... Fine."

Akashi's smirk never left his face as he carried the boy (who was trying so desperately to hide his blush) down. The butler followed, bringing the wheelchair back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Seijuurou-sama, your father requests your presence."

Akashi looked up from the shogi board, his hand poised mid-air with a shogi piece.

_'Fuhyou'_

Placing the pawn down with calculated precision, his eyes narrowed, and the young butler shuddered.

"...I'll be up in a minute or so."

"H-he requested for you to be up straight aw--"

"I'll be up _in a minute or so_. You are dismissed." Akashi stated calmly, which only made it all the more frightening. The butler felt a chill down his spine, and he bowed several times frantically, nearly running out and closing the door behind him. Akashi sighed, and glanced out the window. The night sky was clear, and the moon was a beautiful crescent. There wasn't a single star nor cloud in sight. Akashi gazed at Kuroko, who was sleeping soundly on his bed, sky blue locks tousled and flaying across his pale face. Akashi smiled gently, reaching over to brush a few locks out of his eyes. He leaned over to place a small kiss on the other's forehead.

"My father will not be impressed," Akashi whispered softly, "he will surely not approve. But he is a pathetic excuse of a human being if he believes that will stop me. I hope you understand that, too. If you ever decide to leave me for a reason such as my father, I will not be lenient in your punishment. I am his only heir, and he wouldn't possibly be able to lift a finger against me."

Satisfied that his message had been delivered, Akashi spared one last glance at the sleeping boy before leaving the room.

(It was no mystery to him whether the boy was asleep or not. He could tell his consciousness was still there, and he was sure that his message would remain in Kuroko's mind even after he woke. It happened at the hospital, after all.)

With those thoughts in mind, Akashi scaled the stairs smoothly and knocked on his father's door.

"Enter."

"Father," Akashi greeted.

"Seijuurou." His father returned coldly. "We must talk."

"Regarding how I humiliated you earlier in front of Tetsuya?" Akashi bit back with no small amount of smugness. His father's face twisted into one of rage.

"Seijuurou, it seems you have to learn your place in this household again."

"No, father, it is you who requires such." Akashi hissed, "You have no right to treat Tetsuya like that."

"How dare you--"

"Do you treat your company workers and business partners that way, too? Looks like I will have a lot of resetting in order once I take over."

"Seijuurou, you are starting to make me reconsider you as heir."

"Father, you _know_ that nobody else will be able to take my place."

Akashi's eyes shone with malice, and his left eye glowed.

"For I am absolute."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Akashi's father had always found his son's mismatching eyes unnerving. There was something deeply frightening about them -- they weren't just intimidating, _oh no;_ if someone believed that, then they'd be oblivious to a fault -- they were eyes that burned right through you.

Eyes that knew _all_.

And for that one sole reason, it wasn't a surprise for Akashi to call himself _"absolute"_. They could see the future.

And the older Akashi despised that part of his son that he'd never be able to surpass.

"Seijuurou--"

"Father, I'm taking my leave. I do not wish to pursue this topic any further." Akashi excused himself, and turned away. He opened the door, and turned his head one final time.

"If you lay a single hand on Tetsuya, I will not forgive you."

And then he was gone.

(...Yes, Akashi's father decided that he _really_ despised those eyes.)

* * *

Akashi entered the room silently, movements so smooth that it seemed like he was floating. Kuroko turned over at the sudden presence in the room.

"Nnn..."

"Tetsuya, are you awake?"

Akashi sat on the bed, and Kuroko instantly scooted inwards to make space. He barely opened his eyes, and all he could make out was a scarlet blur.

"A...ka...shi-kun," Kuroko managed to mumble, "wel...come back."

Akashi chuckled and patted the boy's head. He truly was too endearing for his own good.

"I'm home, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's light frown didn't cease until Akashi had gotten into the bed with him. Moving closer to the source of warmth, Kuroko snuggled in and nuzzled his head onto Akashi's chest--

\--and Akashi desperately tried to calm his racing heart. He wasn't flustered, no, not at all. The red emperor never got flustered.

 _Never_.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, let's go to the police station."

Akashi looked up, bewildered, "I believe you said yesterday that you didn't wish to--"

"I've changed my mind," Kuroko declared confidently, before shrinking back a little, "we should leave before I manage to change it again."

Akashi ruffled the teal locks, "okay."

Wrapping a secure arm around Kuroko's waist, Akashi lifted him up into a princess hold, a slight grin playing on his lips at the pink dusting the other boy's cheeks. Akashi gestured for a butler to come over, and ordered him to bring the wheelchair down to the car. With that, they set off; the butler driving with the inseparable pair sitting in the back. They had arrived at the Kyoto police station within minutes, much to Kuroko's dismay. The dreary, monotonous building was tall; suffocatingly so; looming over them almost ominously. Several police cars were parked at the front, serving no reassurance. He began chewing on his lip nervously.

"Don't do that. It makes me want to kiss you," Akashi's sultry voice made Kuroko shiver in anticipation.

"Akashi-kun, no."

An insufferable smirk was on the said male's face as he picked Kuroko up again, "you really should eat more. You weigh next to nothing every time I carry you."

"You try to feed me too much."

"It is an adequate amount," Akashi reasoned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Kuroko smiled, "if you say so. But my eating habits will not change much, Akashi-kun."

"Alright, Tetsuya, I'll take up that challenge."

As soon as they had entered the police station, Kuroko had begun fidgeting in the wheelchair. He took a deep breath, and his eyes went blank -- but for Akashi, who'd grown sharp to matters regarding Kuroko, he could see the unease swirling in the cobalt eyes. He leaned down to snake his arms underneath the boy's arms, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Tetsuya. I'll be here the whole time."

Kuroko instantly relaxed, "that'd be nice, Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko perked up at the mention of his name, and Akashi stood up, wheeling him over to the room that the policeman was gesturing towards.

"Apologies, we were just interrogating someone." The policeman said absentmindedly, sitting down at the chair in the centre of the room. There was a single table that the policeman placed his papers down on, and a second chair opposite to his. The policeman looked up at Akashi.

"Mister, if you'd please lea--"

"No." Kuroko interjected, much to the surprise of the man, "he's going to stay here or I won't talk."

The strength in Kuroko's voice surprised Akashi, and the policeman had no choice but to concede. The redhead sat down in the chair, shifting over so that Kuroko would be in the centre.

"Okay." Looking over his file once more, the policeman whipped his head up in surprise, "You're the witness, Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

Akashi nodded, and Kuroko's brows furrowed slightly at the incredulous look on the policeman's face that soon morphed into suspicion.

"Why are you with--"

"Oh? Is it so improbable to believe that I'd become interested in someone I saw _jump off the roof?_ Would you rather me run away to leave him to bleed out on the school grounds, instead of calling for the ambulance?" Akashi's voice grew more sinister with each sentence, dangerously low.

A chill went down the policeman's spine, and Kuroko inwardly pitied the young man. He tugged lightly at Akashi's sleeve.

"I'm going to start the recount, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's expression softened and he nodded. The policeman swallowed thickly and waited.

"I simply didn't feel like living was worth it anymore," Kuroko began, voice devoid of any emotion, "there was nothing left, anyway. My parents passed away, I was invisible. There was nobody who would hurt, because I was never there in the first place."

An icy smile tugged at his lips.

"So I decided to jump off the rooftop that I'd always loved staying on. The sun was setting, and I thought it was beautiful, like I always had. It was so beautiful," Kuroko repeated wistfully, eyes glassy, "and I'd die surrounded by that beauty."

Kuroko turned to Akashi, "then something even more beautiful came and tried to grab me, couldn't reach, thus pushed me to land into the trees nearby instead. He saved my life, and for that, I'm surprisingly grateful."

"You were depressed? Invisible?"

"Depressed... I don't know if that's a suitable term. And by _invisible,_ you will understand what I mean when I'm out of," he gestured to his wheelchair, "this."

The policeman didn't look convinced.

"What do you mean, he _pushed_ you?"

"He pushed me so that I would land in the trees," Kuroko clarified again. Akashi clicked his tongue in distaste at the wary look on the policeman's face.

"How do you know that he did not push you to hasten your fall?"

"...I was too far for him to reach by that time, policeman-san," Kuroko stated exasperatedly, "why would you push someone whose death is inevitable? And towards the _trees_ , might I add?"

The policeman's eyes narrowed at the redhead, "perhaps he wanted to see you suffer more--"

He was cut off by a slam that, surprisingly, did not come from the one in question. Kuroko had slammed both his hands on the table, eyes icy and smile razor sharp and filled with well-hidden disgust.

"Who placed this amateur policeman in charge?"

Before the said man was able to utter a single word -- not that he would, when he was in shock from the quiet male's sudden change in demeanour -- Akashi had stood up, letting his chair fall back to the ground. Kuroko didn't even spare him a glance. Both their gazes were focused on the _clearly_ inexperienced man before them; one was cold and icy and filled with utter hostility, and the other was fiery and seeping with pure revulsion.

"Who, indeed?"

Akashi's voice was smooth, sultry, _venomous._ The policeman shivered. Another burst in at the noises that Kuroko and Akashi had made, only to see the pair of teens staring their "interrogator" down.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This man is clearly unfit to be a policeman," Akashi gestured towards the male in the seat, and the other policeman's eyes widened in recognition at the teen's features. He swallowed heavily, eyes narrowing at his said colleague.

"Ah, the newbie. What did he do this time?"

"Incessant questioning of unrelated matters -- he strongly suspected me of pushing Tetsuya off the building."

The policeman raised a brow at the other who had finally managed to react, "how is that an unrelated matter?! I was simply making sure--"

"You were making comments that were extremely uncalled for," Kuroko interjected quietly, though Akashi could hear the anger in his tone, "when everything was explained clearly in Akashi-kun's report three months prior to this -- and my recount."

"No--"

"That's enough. We'll review the recording," the other senior policeman glanced at the camera in the corner, "and we'll decide whether or not to have him fired. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. I sincerely apologise, Kuroko Tetsuya-san, Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

He bowed deeply, and both teens' faces returned to their neutral state, any previous traces of ire vanishing. As they were leaving, they could hear the loud complaints coming from the room, and Akashi couldn't resist. He turned around, and instantly caught the gaze of the one complaining. Time seemed to slow for the man, and Akashi's now mismatching eyes were mesmerising, screaming _danger_. The man's expression turned to one of complete shock as he was brought down to his knees by some invisible force. He heard Akashi's voice loud and clear, despite being metres away.

"Know your place."

His voice was painfully soft, yet so overpowering that the man had no choice but to succumb. The elder policeman whipped around in surprise, only to see Akashi turning away and the pair conversing with the front desk worker shortly before leaving. It was only until they were out of sight that the policeman on the floor stopped trembling.

"Look what you've done," the other hissed, "are you even aware of who that child is, you moron?"

"W-who, that weak-looking blue kid?"

"You bastard." The man seethed, "That _redhead_ is the heir to the Akashi Corps."

Silence engulfed the room, and the younger policeman gulped as he realised his mistake.

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

"He will be fired."

"Akashi-kun."

"I don't even have to make sure of it."

" _Akashi-kun._ "

Akashi finally glanced over, and sighed lightly as he ran a hand through the messy blue locks.

"Tetsuya," he greeted in return. Hints of a smile tugged at his lips.

"Akashi-kun, remember, I'll be up and moving in under a month."

As if to prove his point, Kuroko shuffled around a bit in his wheelchair, and lifted his legs with ease. Akashi chuckled slightly at the proud display. Kuroko was visibly radiating joy.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, look!" He prodded, grinning as he swung his legs back and forth a few times, careful not to hit the wheelchair.

"Yes, yes," Akashi indulged the younger male before lifting him up out of the wheelchair.

"You'll be returning to Rakuzan, and the basketball team, in a mere few weeks." Akashi reminded, and watched as Kuroko's smile faltered slightly.

"Akashi-kun--"

"No excuses. I _will_ make use of your skills."

Kuroko frowned, but said nothing. It was obvious he wasn't convinced. Akashi only smiled lightly. In all honesty, it had become more noticeable in the time that Kuroko had stayed -- the closer to a full recovery he got, the more prominently his so-called _'invisibility'_ came to light. By the time those two months had passed, Akashi had noticed a few people on the street bumping straight into the wheelchair. How Kuroko did it, he wasn't sure; but the boy _had_ explained that he'd always been like that since childhood. When Kuroko was sitting in his room, sans wheelchair, he was extremely easy to miss. All the butlers were proof of that.

Akashi found it immensely interesting, if not amusing.

(And also endearing, but he'd keep that to himself.)

* * *

Akashi watched with mirth as Kuroko wobbled on his feet slightly, unused to the sensation of walking after four months. Kuroko shot him a slight glare, noticing the silent laughter and slight shake of the redhead's shoulders without raising his head a single inch. He huffed slightly under his breath, and Akashi walked over to pull him into an embrace. His chuckles dissolved into laughter, and Kuroko soon joined in.

"I see you're enjoying my struggles," Kuroko pointed out. Akashi smirked, "perhaps a little."

"A little?"

"A lot," Akashi amended, "is that better for you, Tetsuya?"

"No."

Kuroko strode out of Akashi's grip, teetering slightly, "this is really strange after sitting for so long. I think my legs will fall apart."

"Don't be ridiculous." Akashi grinned slightly, "you won't die."

"No, I won't." Kuroko affirmed, walking behind Akashi and sliding his arms around his waist. "I've wanted to do this for a while."

The two stayed silent for a while.

"Akashi-kun... Is your heart racing?"

"No." Akashi instantly denied, only to feel (and hear) his lover's muffled laughter in his jacket. Once Kuroko had calmed down, he smiled softly, arms still wrapped snugly around the other.

"I'm going back to Rakuzan tomorrow... And the basketball team." Kuroko breathed. Akashi's eyes closed, "yeah."

He lifted his arms to hold onto Kuroko's, turning his head a little.

"I'll train you, Tetsuya."

"...Okay, Akashi-kun."

A knock at the door interrupted their tender moment, and the two glanced up.

"Come in."

A butler opened the door, "Akashi-sama has abided by your request. He wishes to see you both up immediately."

Kuroko glanced at Akashi in confusion, but the latter paid no heed to that.

"Tetsuya, do you want me to help you up?"

"I'll try myself. I can always fall onto you." Kuroko joked lightly, and they left the bedroom. The butler remained, closing the door. He stared after the two, gaze slightly woeful, and he slowly bent down into a sincere, deep bow. He whispered the words under his breath.

"I wish you both the best, Seijuurou-sama, Kuroko-sama."

* * *

"Father." Akashi said flatly, expression stoic.

"You wanted to see me." His father returned. The younger redhead found it ironic that those words were being spoken to him.

"You set up a fiancée for me."

Kuroko's eyes widening slightly were the only telltale of his surprise. His gaze drifted over Akashi.

"Yes." Akashi's father nodded absentmindedly, "Is that all, Seijuurou? I would find it most disrespectful if all you called me for was this--"

"The one being disrespectful here is you." Akashi spat with distaste. His father looked up at that, eyes wide as his son wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist.

"This is the man I'm going to marry."

Silence fell upon the room. Kuroko's expression _definitely_ portrayed his utter shock now, and the same could be said for the eldest man in the room.

Then, all hell broke loose -- or, in this case, it broke loose quietly, and slowly at that. A pace that would not last for long, they all knew. Akashi's father's eyes were hard, lips drawn into a straight line.

"You decided that for yourself. I will not be having any of that." He said icily, but _oh,_ Akashi knew it was coming from miles away. His smile was downright predatory.

"Father, with no due respect, _I don't give a flying fuck."_

If they were shocked before, they were outright appalled now.

Mainly Akashi's father, though.

(Kuroko silently marveled at Akashi's ability to sound dignified and refined as he always was whilst cursing.)

But before the elder could protest, Akashi had already continued.

"If you wish to arrange another heir, or another gold-digging woman, that is a perfectly fine decision by me. However, don't expect me to remain in your family anymore. Before you even try to protest, we both know that I will be capable of surviving with Tetsuya alone, without your influence nor money. And if you ever do think of interfering," Akashi's voice was downright sinister, "you _do_ understand how much information I hold, don't you, father?"

And to prove his final threat, Akashi drew back the left side of his jacket and pulled out several familiar-looking documents. Akashi's father's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You--"

"I was always curious about that drawer, father," Akashi began, "when I was four, I always wondered why you never touched any of the lower documents. But oh, I remembered that you were fond of the saying, _'humans find it harder to notice what's right in front of them'_. It was child's play to figure it out."

Taking the arm off his lover's waist, deciding to intertwine fingers instead, Akashi began walking towards the door. With a final turn, his eyes half-lidded and smile as sweet as poison, the young mastermind spoke once more.

"I said it once before, but you didn't seem to understand at the time when I closed the subject. _Goodbye, father."_

It was the first time and final time that Akashi Masaomi would face such an utter defeat at his son's hands.

He had nothing more to say.

(His son was really growing up for himself now, and he found that he did not know if he had the resolve to pull such resilience away from him anymore.)

* * *

"My father has decided to keep me as heir," Akashi commented, twirling a black pen between his fingers absentmindedly. Kuroko inwardly smiled at the fact that he hadn't worried about being denounced heir at all. They were sitting in the comfortable leather of Akashi's ghostly silver Porsche 918 Spyder, with Kuroko in the passenger seat and Akashi driving with one hand.

(It had taken a few minutes to explain to Kuroko that yes, he could drive, yes, he had driven before, yes, the butlers knew, and _yes,_ this was illegal; but the phantom had consented, somehow.)

"Akashi-kun, we're going to be late at this rate."

Akashi's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Really now, Tetsuya?"

A foreboding feeling settled in the said male's gut.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Tetsuya, how do you feel now that you're out of the wheelchair, again? Legs aren't shaky anymore, are they?"

"Akashi-kun--"

"You're going to be in for a ride."

Kuroko swallowed and leaned back, and Akashi stifled a laugh at how much paler he looked.

* * *

"..."

Akashi raised a brow at Kuroko.

"I didn't know you'd enjoy that."

"I didn't either." Kuroko breathed in wonder, "That felt surprisingly refreshing."

Akashi chuckled and ruffled his locks, "I was surprised when you said to go faster. That wasn't in my expectations, Tetsuya."

"I'm impressed I surprised Captain Akashi."

Akashi rolled his eyes in a shockingly refined manner as they walked into the school.

"Oh, Akashi-kun, I'm actually in your class."

The Rakuzan basketball captain froze at that, and a somewhat bewildered expression crossed his face. Kuroko offered him a small smile.

"I usually hang behind you in music. You're very impressive."

Akashi frowned, "I'm disappointed in myself for never noticing you."

"It's not a surprise." Kuroko shrugged off the matter easily. Akashi's frown didn't fade as they walked towards the tall, white school building. The windows gleamed, and not a single trace of dirt was found on both the outside and inside. Inwardly, Akashi wondered if the principal had thrown a fit about the lock that Kuroko had broken to reach the rooftop yet. They padded up the stairs and down the soundless hallway, being minutes earlier than everyone else; something Akashi was accustomed to. The classroom door sliding open was almost painfully loud in the comfortable silence. Once Akashi had reached his seat at the front of class, as usual, Kuroko turned to leave -- but Akashi's grip on his sleeve stopped him. Kuroko jolted slightly, and Akashi's eyes widened imperceptibly at the dual memory that flashed through both their minds.

_Akashi's breath hitched, and his hand finally reached the other's sleeve. His fingers touched the boy's for a seemingly perpetual second and then--_

Kuroko shook his head to get the vision out, whilst Akashi took a deep breath. He decided to pull Kuroko in a little closer, "You're sitting next to me."

"But Tsukino-san--"

"She was testing my patience anyway," Akashi declared before forcefully seating Kuroko down despite his protests. Minutes later, the said girl had walked in, nearly pulling the seat out with Kuroko in it. Both males cleared their throats, and she looked surprised.

"Oh, Akashi-sama, what's the matter? Do you want my help with som--"

"The seat's taken, Tsukino." Akashi said flatly. Inwardly, he wondered what he'd ever require help for, especially from someone so incompetent. She had not once proved herself to be useful in any way, after all. Meanwhile, Tsukino had unleashed an ear-piercing scream at the discovery of the male in her seat.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko and Akashi both chorused. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why are you in my seat?!"

Kuroko glanced over at Akashi, who had sat down in his seat, a vicious aura beginning to seep out.

"When I said the seat was taken, Tsukino," his voice sent chills down every student's spine, "I _meant_ that the seat was taken, no further questions."

"But, Akashi-sama--"

Was the girl plain stupid, or brave? Clearly the former.

"Leave." Akashi stated coldly. She shuddered and nodded, albeit not before sneaking a glare at Kuroko.

Yes -- she really was a moron. Akashi's bloodlust only focused that much more. The girl's legs felt weak, and she shakily rushed over to an empty seat that hadn't been occupied the whole year -- in actuality, only the past four months. Kuroko sighed.

"Akashi-kun, that wasn't polite."

"Oh? She was about to take my precious Tetsuya's seat."

Kuroko looked away, huffing, but Akashi saw the flush on his cheeks.

His smirk didn't leave his face once during the entire class.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, where are we going? This isn't the main gymnasium--"

"You're going to show me your skills."

No further words were exchanged as Akashi lead Kuroko past the storerooms -- grabbing a basketball along the way -- and unused classrooms. Kuroko looked slightly confused. Akashi wasn't surprised; barely anybody had trekked around these parts of the school before. This was why it was extremely convenient; there was a clean, unused gym resting amongst the other buildings, though much smaller in comparison to the main gymnasium. The couple entered, and they dropped their bags in the corner. Akashi dribbled the ball against the floorboards, taking a stance.

"Come."

Nine minutes later, Kuroko was face flat on the floorboards. Akashi, however, didn't look disappointed.

"...This is the first time I've seen someone who practices so much, yet has no results to show."

"...If that's your idea of a compliment, Akashi-kun, I'm not taking it very well."

Akashi chuckled, waving his hand in dismissal, "I apologise, that's not what I meant. Rather, I find it commendable. You've already practiced enough to be called a veteran, and yet I don't feel anything whilst looking at you -- no aura shows through. You lack presence as a whole, Tetsuya. Use that to your advantage, instead of seeing it as a detriment."

"Use my lack of presence to my advantage...? Is that possible?" Kuroko's brows furrowed. Akashi's crimson bangs shadowed his eyes, and a dark smile ghosted over his lips.

"That's up to you, Tetsuya. Show me what you can do."

Akashi picked up his bag, swinging it smoothly over his shoulder.

"Let's go home."

"...Akashi-kun. I'm going to do something first."

"Tetsuya, no matter how much of a phantom you are, I'm still reluctant to the idea of you walking around alone after dark. I'll come with you."

"No, Akashi-kun, please wait at home. I'll call you when I'm done. I promise."

Akashi's frown didn't cease, and Kuroko let out a small sigh before taking an almost timid step towards his to-be-announced lover. Light pink dusted his cheeks as he braced both hands against Akashi's chest before leaning up to peck his cheek.

"I won't be long, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi's face was obscured, "that makes me want to keep you here even more."

"Akashi-kun, no."

"Very well. I'll take your word for it. You'd better be done soon."

"I will."

They parted at the school gates, and Akashi got into his car. Kuroko waved until he was out of sight, a fond smile gracing his lips. He walked along the pathway, illuminated by the common, beautiful lanterns scattered across Kyoto. White, faint orange, yellow, red -- Kuroko ghosted through the crowds, staying close to the glowing lights. The night sky was pitch black, with few stars and a cloud-covered moon, after all; it would be dangerous if he were to be swept up by people now. The streets were not nearly as busy as life in Tokyo, however, he noted. Finally, a bright, dazzling, neon blue sign caught his eye -- the shining white letters printing out _"SHUNKUDO BOOKSTORE"_. He walked in, silently marveling at the seemingly endless number of shelves stretching across polished wooden floorboards. He headed straight for the _Sports and Recreation_ section once he had caught sight of it, relieved and happy to find a long row completely dedicated to basketball novels, magazines and more.

"If I browse through these, perhaps..."

He glanced at the row beneath the one he was browsing.

_"CARD MAGIC"_

_"NEW MAGICIANS OF JAPAN"_

_"INGENIOUS JAPAN"_

Then, one book caught his eye.

_"Techniques for Guiding Lines of Sight"_

He made a beeline towards the counter, simultaneously slipping his wallet out. He was relieved to find he still had enough money.

"This please," he called.

Promptly, the cashier screamed. Which lead to a chain of screams from the people in line.

(Of course, he paid the people no heed.)

The people were still trembling by the time he left, much to his amusement. They never got used to his presence no matter how many times he visited. He pulled his light blue mobile out of his bag, flipping it open to call Akashi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, I'm--"

_"At the bookstore. Shunkudo, correct?"_

"...How did you know?"

_"You mentioned it to me once. I did bring you a few books from there before."_

"I know."

_"Well, just wait there. I'll be over in a minute."_

Kuroko could literally hear the smirk in Akashi's voice, and he rolled his eyes.

_"Don't do that."_

He jumped a little.

" _You_ don't do that, Akashi-kun. Stop that. You're scaring me."

_"Apologies, dear Tetsuya. Get ready for the car."_

"Yeah, yeah."

_"Don't hang up."_

"Yes, mother."

_"..."_

Kuroko chuckled. His Akashi really was precious to a fault.

_"You'll be in for punishment tonight if you keep laughing, Tetsuya."_

However, he heard a few chuckles at the other end of the line, too. Kuroko smiled as the familiar, flashy car pulled over, causing a few gasps from people on the street. He quickly ran over to the passenger seat and got in.

"Akashi-kun. Hello." Kuroko greeted, pulling the seatbelt out. Akashi's eyes softened and he leaned over, locking lips with the delectable boy for a quick second before turning back to start driving. Kuroko turned an instant red, and Akashi grinned.

"You're terrible," Kuroko muttered under his breath.

"Yet, you still adore me."

"Perhaps."

Akashi would never get used to the sweet, fond tone that Kuroko took on whilst addressing him. His heartbeat felt a little louder to his ears.

He could only hope that the tealhead couldn't hear it, too.

* * *

It was a fortnight before the Winter Cup preliminaries that Kuroko had finally showed up on the main gymnasium's doorstep, requesting his skills to be shown in a match. Kuroko had firmly insisted on practicing with a soon-to-be-graduated senior in the third string, much to Akashi's dismay -- he never revealed what it was that he had been training so incessantly on, nor what he had bought that day at Shunkudo. Akashi found it oddly endearing; and somewhat disconcerting that he wasn't by his side. He had half a mind to believe that Kuroko was purposely distancing himself just to get back at Akashi for constantly teasing him, but he knew that the younger male simply wanted to surprise him.

His expectations were set quite high, however -- it would be a miracle to exceed such.

Nonetheless, despite the pressure, Akashi watched as Kuroko vanished on the court like a phantom. Passes seemed to bend, curve, shoot out of nowhere -- and every time, Kuroko was simply _not there._ Akashi's eyes widened, impressed, and a smile tugged at his lips. It was a smile of venom, respect and elation.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the first person to exceed his expectations in his fifteen years of living.

_"60-35"_

25 points in Kuroko's favour. Not bad -- not bad at all. The first string members whistled, though still in slight confusion of what had happened.

_'Akashi mentioned the mis-whatever, but for us to lose sight of him on the court? Badass.'_

_'Is it possible to turn invisible for a whole game?'_

_'Sei-chan mentioned this cutie before... Tet-chan, was it? Perhaps he'll be replacing Hanamiya Makoto-kun. Sei-chan's been wanting to expel him for a while, after all.'_

"Was that fine, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi walked over, ruffling Kuroko's hair. He leaned down to whisper, "you exceeded my expectations, Tetsuya. That's the first time it's ever happened."

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, "I did?"

"Yes. I had no idea you would incorporate misdirection into your plays. We'll have to polish it up a bit, but I'm certain you'll be able to play in the Winter Cup."

"I'm honoured," Kuroko mumbled, embarrassed. Akashi smiled, shocking the basketball club. They'd never seen their captain this gentle, this _humane_ before. Snapping out of it, a certain feminine first-string member bounded towards the couple excitedly.

"Sei-chan, Sei-chan, don't tell me you two are...?"

"Ah, Reo-nee, no fair! I want to hear this, too!"

"Leaving someone out isn't cool, hear me?"

And so, the sky-blue-red pair was instantly surrounded by three other men towering over the two -- one with a refined aura and sparkling eyes, another literally radiating energy and joy, and the final ... Being a complete, overly muscled gorilla. Kuroko instinctively took a step back, and Akashi's eyes turned void.

"Reo. Kotarou. Eikichi."

The three gulped, backing away. Kuroko breathed, only to inhale sharply when pulled against a defined chest. His cheeks reddened as he realised it was Akashi's.

"Don't suffocate my Tetsuya."

"Your--"

"--Tetsuya?"

Reo and Kotarou chorused, looking at each other, baffled. Their eyes widened, and, shockingly in sync, they shrieked, "you're _dating_?!"

The gymnasium fell silent.

(The overwhelming menace seeping out of the club captain didn't help, either.)

"Excuse me, Tetsuya."

Akashi then promptly dragged his first string away, sans Hanamiya Makoto, who was undoubtedly skipping practice again.

Akashi would soon mend that problem.

* * *

"You're not dating Tet-chan?"

"I never said that. We _are_ dating."

"But... You just told us your story. You never asked him out!" Kotarou raised his brows. Eikichi let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Such formality isn't necessary," Akashi stated.

"No, no, Sei-chan, that won't do," Reo shook his head, "you have to ask him out properly. It makes it all the more romantic."

"...Hmm." Akashi's eyes narrowed in thought. "Perhaps I should."

"You really never been with a woman-- er, man?" Kotarou grinned toothily. Akashi sent him an icy look, and he quickly stepped backwards with his hands raised placatingly.

"Woah, Akashi, don't get mad. It's kind of funny and, ah, cute." The hyper male attempted to amend his sentence, only further digging his own grave. Akashi shook his head exasperatedly as Nebuya smacked the boy on the back, laughing boisterously.

"That hurt!"

"Thanks!"

"How do you even take that as a compliment?!"

"I'm strong!"

"Oi!"

Akashi walked out of the room, sighing. He stepped back into the main gym, immediately greeted by Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Shall we go home?"

Kuroko smiled, "Yes."

* * *

"Uhm... Akashi-kun, what is this?"

Kuroko raised a brow at the bouquets of red and blue roses adorning his room that he'd been instructed to keep out of for half an hour. Akashi had opened the door, and this was the sight that had greeted him. A few scented candles were on the table, and rose petals were scattered across the ground and furniture. Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arms, and caressed his flushing cheeks gently.

"Tetsuya, will you go out with me?"

"I-- Aka--" Kuroko fumbled, spluttering for a moment, "Yes, I will."

Akashi chuckled as the flustered boy muffled his face into his jumper.

"I can hear your heartbeat."

"I can hear yours too, Tetsuya."

"...n."

Akashi raised a brow at the faint voice.

"What did you say, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko fell silent for a moment before speaking, "Even though we've been together for a few months, it feels like we're just starting today."

"Yes, it does." Akashi agreed, still curious on what he'd said a few seconds prior.

Kuroko took a deep breath, and Akashi could honestly _feel_ the heat from his beloved's cheeks.

"S-Sei-kun."

Akashi's eyes widened, and Kuroko snuggled in a little more.

“I don’t think I can handle saying your full name at the moment, but for now… Is this okay?”

The redhead’s embrace tightened almost painfully, and he leaned down to kiss the phantom’s crown, a fond smile on his lips. His left eye seemed to circle with a few golden specks, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. He closed his eyes.

_"Sei-kun, I'll be right over, okay?"_

_"What's wrong, Sei-kun?"_

_"Is Papa forcing you to learn all the business studies, again? Geez, that man...! I told him to stop doing such to a six year old!"_

_"You're the most precious person in the world to me, Sei-kun."_

_"...But, I have to leave, now. I'm so sorry. Masaomi, please take care of our son."_

_"I love you, Sei-kun."_

"It really does feel like the beginning when you call me that. Perhaps a marriage is in order." Akashi joked. Kuroko's muffled voice floated up, "Too soon, Sei-kun."

His heart ached so sweetly that it hurt. He hadn't thought that he'd hear that nickname ever again from someone who he treasured more than anything, anyone in the world. Akashi pulled Kuroko up, and deep azure eyes widened at the tears on his cheeks.

"Sei-kun, wha--"

They locked lips. With a hint of desperation, Kuroko noted with slight bewilderment. They kissed fervently, over and over again, until they were out of breath. Akashi was the one to pull away, eyes glistening slightly, his smile so tender that it made Kuroko's heart break. Akashi took a few steps back, much to Kuroko's confusion, and raised both arms. He stood there, hands outstretched, left eye bleeding a mixture of golden red. The window was open.

The sun was setting, the sky a brilliant myriad of vermillion and gold.

_Teal locks rustled in the wind, a baby blue that seemed almost mystical against the thick crimson spread out for the world to see. Body tilted, looking out from the corner of the rooftop, just enough to allow Akashi a view of his body and face--_

_He was beautiful._

_Eyes that were as mystifying as his hair; rich, deep, endless pits of azure. But what was swirling in those depths?_

Kuroko's eyes widened as he realised what Akashi was doing. Tears threatened to spill from his gorgeous, cobalt eyes. Back then, when Akashi had seen him, his eyes were filled with darkness. Perhaps they were void?

But now, they were almost blindingly bright and filled to the brim with affection, longing, benevolence.

It _hurt_ to see such compassionate eyes.

_Visibly shivering in the wind, the mysterious boy was, perhaps, terrified. Of the world or of himself? Akashi wouldn't know. The boy closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. His skin seemed to turn even paler._

Kuroko shivered from the light breeze, and instantly, the scenes replayed in his mind -- so vividly that they felt excruciatingly real. The wind picked up.

_The wind blew harshly, and somehow, it seemed to boost the boy's confidence. His knuckles loosened._

_Imperceptibly, Akashi's eyes widened. A familiar colour flashed through his left eye, and before any thoughts registered in his head, his body was already moving. He lunged._

_The unknown boy's legs began to quiver, feet slowly teetering off the edge. He twisted his body slightly, hearing the paced footsteps behind him and--_

_'Akashi Seijuurou.'_

_The familiar basketball team captain's name streaked through his mind, and his shoes finally slipped. Hesitation flashed through his sapphire eyes before a rare smile graced his lips, and his eyes softened in the last second as his fingers let go, almost painfully slow--_

_His arms extended out, and Akashi thought the boy looked akin to an angel unfurling its wings._

Kuroko's legs trembled slightly, and a few tears streaked down his beautiful, pink cheeks. A beautiful, _beautiful_ smile spread across his face. His eyes grew gentle. He stretched his arms out to his sides. Akashi's breath hitched. His heart pounded painfully against his chest. Kuroko turned his back to the redhead, eyes closed. The wind blew harshly against the two, and Akashi saw the candle flicker out from the corner of his eye. It clattered onto the floor, wax spilling. Kuroko leaned back slightly, rolling back and forth on his heels. Akashi could hear the smile in his angelic voice as he murmured,

"Catch me."

And they relished in the feeling that this time, he could reach.

He did.

 

 

~~

 

 

***EXTRA NOTES:**

**> This story occurs during the start of May, as mentioned. The Inter-High preliminaries begin on the 16th of May. Rakuzan breezes through them despite Akashi's constant visits to the hospitalised, coma-induced Kuroko.**  
** >As this story occurs both before the Winter Cup preliminaries and without Kuroko's talent being uncovered during middle school, Akashi's hair is still long. However, he _was_ still challenged by Murasakibara -- thus "awakening" Bokushi.**  
** >Midorima Shintarou is only an "assistant doctor" as a part-time job of sorts. He is only making sure that his future is secure, as Oha Asa recommended, if basketball were to become a less prominent part of his life.**  
** >Kuroko's middle school is unnamed. He did not go to Teiko -- he went to a school near Meiko, where Ogiwara Shigehiro attended. Nobody at Kuroko's middle school was observant enough to ever notice his presence, much less his hidden potential in basketball.**  
**> Kagami Taiga and Seirin will get crushed by Rakuzan. However talented they may be, they will not stand a chance against the Emperor and his original Phantom Sixth Man.**  
** >Kiyoshi Teppei does not get injured by Hanamiya Makoto. Akashi is too dignified to ever let something like such occur.**  
** >Hanamiya easily made it into Rakuzan due to his extraordinarily high I.Q. and skills in basketball. Thus, he was placed into first string and subsequently made a starter. He despised Akashi, yet somewhat respected him (out of a mixture of fear and awe) -- but skipped practices nonetheless. Right when Kuroko proves himself competent, Hanamiya is promptly thrown out of the Rakuzan basketball club. He quits the school to join Kirisaki Dai Ichi and is obliterated by his former school several times.**  
**> Kuroko learns his Vanishing Drive and Phantom Shot without telling Akashi (yes, Aomine helped him with the Phantom Shot) during the start of their second year, prior to the Inter-High preliminaries. Akashi does not approve of the Phantom Shot, however, agrees once he makes Kuroko go through constant drills (to the point of them being painful and downright exhausting) so that he can shoot it at a shocking speed, disappearing onto the court once again straight after. This way, his misdirection will not be lost. It is a gamble every time, but with the amazing plays by the other Rakuzan members, Kuroko can remain a shadow.**  
** >Akashi, Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles become a well-known team... Or, in better wording, Kuroko becomes acknowledged as the "Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of MIracles". This occurs during their battle with Team Jabberwock (sans Kagami). The new Generation of Miracles gets together often to battle other teams. They win in the Olympics several times before getting bored of constant participation.**  
**> The couples unnamed in this story are:**  
** >>Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta**  
** >>Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko**  
** >>Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya**  
** >>Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari**  
** >>Momoi Satsuki and XXX (Sakurai Ryou, perhaps? He'd be able to mend her horrifying, inedible creations. That would be adorable.)**  
** >>Other.**  
** >Finally, Akashi Masaomi grows to acknowledge and even become frighteningly overprotective and fond of Kuroko Tetsuya, who is now Akashi Kuroko Tetsuya. (Of course, they are both the husbands. The moment in which either Seijuurou or Tetsuya announce themselves to be the wife will _never, ever_ happen, much to others' disappointment.)**


	2. Seize Spin-off OMAKE #1 - "The Rakuzan Captain"

**_BEGUN ON: 01.05.15  
_ ** **_FINISHED ON: 01.05.15_ **

**_(NOTE: Australian date, thank you very much :'D }} DD/MM/YY)_ **

**_RATING: T_ **

**_WARNINGS: Fluff. And brief making out._**

 

 

~~

 

 

"Kotarou, your dribbling is sloppy today. Fix it, and avoid the same mistake in the match. Are you feeling well?"

"Ah, sorry, Akashi." The male in question scratched his head, flashing his captain a sheepish, toothy grin, "I think I might be down with a little cold."

"I thought idiots didn't get sick," Eikichi let out a boisterous laugh. Kotarou whipped around with a frown, "What did you say, you gorilla?"

"Oh, thank--"

"Eikichi. Your timing was off when you dunked, earlier." Akashi stated whilst rummaging through his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't eat enough before practice. I'm a little hungry."

"You still made a disgusting mess in the cafeteria," Kotarou pointed out, raising a brow. Reo nodded on the side, closing his eyes with disdain. Eikichi's throat rumbled with laughter. Akashi zipped his bag closed before handing Kotarou a few pills and a few disposable heat packs, "Take these with water now. Go sit down and use those if you get cold. Inform me immediately if your temperature starts dropping. If your condition gets too unstable, go to the nurse's office and go home. In that case, I'll call one of my drivers to send you home. Reo, your form was slightly off. Take extra care when you jump. Fix it by the end of tomorrow."

"I'll have it fixed by the end of today, Sei-chan." Reo promised, a smile playing on his lips. Oh, how he adored their little, vicious and motherly captain. Kotarou chuckled, taking the goods, "Thanks, Akashi."

Eikichi grinned, patting the shortest male (lightly as to not anger him) on the back. Reo's eyes softened fondly. Their number one player was too precious for his own good, despite not attempting to be.

(He made it a point to not openly express his affections too much, though. He had a feeling Sei-chan would not appreciate being picked up and cuddled.)

The first string absentmindedly watched as their beloved leader walked across the gym to correct members of the second string. The third string watched in wonder, their own supervisor (a separate coach had been chosen for third string -- Rakuzan did not want to trouble their captain to that extent, and also, having Akashi personally train the higher two strings was an excellent motivational factor to try harder. After all, no matter how feared he was, the respect that Rakuzan had for the redheaded emperor was deeply ingrained in their very natures. And their basketball instincts) being nowhere near Akashi's analysis level. This was one of their full house practices -- they would savour watching the school's top basketball player in action. After all, these practices with all three strings only occurred three times out of six a week; Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Other than that, the third string would be in their own gym, with a different training regime to strengthen themselves in time for the string advancement tests.

"Doesn't Sei-chan seem a little different, today?"

"It's not that big of a deal, so I didn't really pay attention to it." Kotarou shrugged, canines glinting as he smiled. Eikichi imitated the gesture, "His advice and training is still good, so..."

Reo frowned at how blasé the other two were.

"Where's Hanamiya this time?" Akashi asked flatly. It was more of a threat than a question, with the concealed contempt lacing his tone. All three first string members glanced at each other before Eikichi scratched his head, "I don't know. Probably breaking some poor kid without getting his hands dirty like usual."

"No, I think he's smart enough to avoid that. Akashi really did a number on him, last time." Kotarou grinned smugly, sharing a chuckle with the large center.

"Want me to call him, Sei-chan?"

"No. I will personally deal with him." Akashi stated. "The more practices he misses, the worse it'll get. Perhaps you should pass that message on."

His scarlet locks fell in front of heterochromatic orbs, shadowing them menacingly. His eyes narrowed, and the other three starters shivered slightly. Their captain was downright _frightening_ when he wanted to be, after all.

"Regardless, practice ends here. Keep training, everyone."

It was interesting to watch how every member of the club soaked in Akashi's casual address like sponges, despite how trivial they were. He had a charming way about him, attracting everyones' attention like metal fillings to a magnet simply by opening his mouth. His presence, both off court and on court, was simply big. Perhaps too big, Reo mused. However, the amount of terror and reverence that people attached to his name was not without reason. Au contraire, it was well placed -- Akashi Seijuurou was most likely the only captain to know the name, potential, position (or desired position), statistics (physically and mentally -- even their test results) and abilities of every single member in his club. Including third string.

_'And don't forget that Sei-chan learned and memorised all this in under a month.'_

But oh, what none of the other basketball members were aware of was that, that same absolute emperor in question was facing a dilemma with a certain member.

One he had _never_ seen before.

"Akashi seems awfully motivated at the moment." Kotarou mumbled, mostly to himself. Reo glanced over, "I agree. I'm surprised you noticed anything."

"Are you calling me dumb, Reo-nee?"

Reo allowed himself a tiny, tiny smile at the Raijuu's mock-whine.

"Perhaps he's going somewhere after practice."

"Where? Actually, what do we even know about our captain? Does he even _do_ anything in his spare time besides work? Wait; does he even _sleep_?" Kotarou raised a brow, and Reo rolled his eyes.

"Of course Sei-chan sleeps. But, aside from working and athletics..."

"I've never heard of him doing anything else, either." Eikichi chimed in, "Huh. Maybe he's visiting someone."

"Do we stalk?" Kotarou grinned widely, and Reo bopped him lightly on the head as a mother would.

"No, we don't. Sei-chan's privacy should be respected."

"Maybe he's meeting his girlfriend!" Eikichi let out a loud laugh, prompting winces from the other two. They glanced at each other.

Akashi Seijuurou, dating someone?

No way.

(Reo absentmindedly ignored the way his heart ached a little.)

* * *

 Akashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the lithe body shrouded in white. It had been two days. The school hadn't even realised one of their students' had been hospitalised, much to his disgust.

How _incompetent_.

Pushing a few teal locks back, Akashi let out a tiny breath.

Who _was_ this boy, Kuroko Tetsuya? Why did he jump at the time? He had been wearing one of the numberless Rakuzan basketball jerseys, which meant he wasn't in the first string -- but how had he slipped past Akashi's notice? He knew _every_ member on his team, no exceptions.

Kuroko mystified him.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't physically attracted to him -- the boy really was quite easy on the eyes. He had an ethereal air about him, a false sense of fragility. He was refined, dignified. But oh, more than that--

He was _beautiful_.

More so than any female Akashi had ever seen. Even Momoi Satsuki, surrounded by males, paled in comparison. Though, he supposed, he couldn't really compare the two -- they were differently gendered, after all.

He wasn't in love, of course not. But this not-so-innocent, clear-as-day physical attraction wasn't something Akashi had experienced before, either.

He hadn't been aware that he was attracted to the same gender.

(Then again, no female ever caught his eye. Dating one of them had never even crossed his mind. Although, as all people do, he had wondered if he'd marry out of love some day -- or for his father's business. It was all the same to him at the time, he presumed.)

A kiss on the forehead as he had done that day he discovered the sleeping male's name, and Akashi was gone out the door again.

It wasn't that he was in love, and he knew that perfectly. But, brushing lips against the other's forehead had caused a slight feeling to stir in him the first time, and he decided that, in order to discover what the strange sensation would lead to, he'd have to pursue and repeat his actions. It was very peculiar, Akashi noted, how the unconscious boy had somehow wormed his way into his mind.

He was very curious about this turn of events.

He wanted to unravel the mystery himself, and watch everything come undone with satisfaction.

(And perhaps unravel the boy, himself, too.)

* * *

 "What do you think about love at first sight, Sei-chan?"

How very convenient that Reo chose this moment to ask the question. Akashi glanced over, feigning disinterest. Kotarou let out a small snicker. Was Reo honestly asking _Akashi_ about romance?

(Eikichi just continued stuffing himself, paying little heed to their conversation. He did listen to it, though. Just in case. He ignored Reo's incessant scolding at the mess he was making.)

"It doesn't exist," Akashi responded stoically, "because you can't fall head over heels for someone without  knowing them. If you do, it's just based on their appearance. I believe that's more of a physical attraction rather than 'love', Reo."

Reo hummed, as if he had expected the answer.

"Any morons who claim themselves to be in love within a few days most likely have an unhealthy obsession. What's the point of asking me this?"

"As expected of Sei-chan." Reo replied nonchalantly. He casually eyed the redhead, who had an elbow propped up on the desk, chin resting on his palm as his other hand turned a page in his novel. Akashi glanced up, deciding to ignore how Reo had dodged the question.

"Worrying about me is unnecessary."

Reo sighed.

"How'd you pick up on that, Akashi?" Eikichi asked, swallowing a mouthful of rice. Akashi refrained from rolling his eyes and instead opted for answering flatly, "you're all spending time with me in the clubroom. _Nobody_ comes into this clubroom except for me. You all eat in the cafeteria."

"Oh, sorry. Were you lonely? Eikichi grinned, and Kotarou chuckled. Akashi shook his head in exasperation at the two jokers.

"Are you visiting someone after school, Sei-chan?" Reo asked, anticipation evident in his voice, before quickly composing himself again. A sudden outburst was out of character. Akashi raised a brow.

"Perhaps. But that matter does not concern you all, yet."

"Yet?" Kotarou and Eikichi echoed, baffled.

"Yes." Pausing for a moment, Akashi decided to continue, "It's a member of our basketball team. I've never seen him before."

"...What? We have a new kid?" Kotarou raised a brow. Reo shook his head, "No, there aren't any students who could possibly make it in right before Inter-High. No matter how good they are, they'd have to wait until tryouts again."

"Exactly. He's been in since the start of the year." Akashi said. The three Uncrowned Kings froze for a moment, before Kotarou burst out into laughter.

"I didn't know you joked, Akashi. You remember every single student..." He trailed off, faltering at Akashi's steely expression, "Seriously?!"

"Sei-chan..." Reo breathed, "What's his name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"...I've never heard of someone like that. What does he look like?"

"Teal hair, sapphire eyes. Has a lithe structure -- almost deceptively fragile. However, he's quite decently muscled, so it's evident that he's been training for quite a while." Akashi mentally pictured Kuroko's patient file, "57 kilograms and 168 centimetres. I found his student file, and his basketball form, earlier. He attended Shouei Middle School, but stayed in third string for three years. He's one of our third string members, too. His stamina ... Is quite appalling. His dribbling and basic basketball skills all seem fine, but I won't know his skill nor potential until I see it. His Shouei coach noted that his shooting was disastrous." Akashi finished smoothly.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya, from Shouei Middle," Kotarou echoed, before his eyes widened in recognition, "wait, isn't that the school we were in?"

The three exchanged a look.

"I never noticed a kid with light blue hair -- and we even attended a few third string practices. Is that even possible?" Kotarou's brows drew together in confusion. "Does this mean he's really badass? He could be an invisible superhero or something!"

"Maybe he's a ghost." Eikichi joked, sneaking up behind the bright orange-blonde haired male. "OooOoh."

"Stop that, you sweaty muscle-man!" Kotarou shrieked, and Reo huffed lightly, "Stop being such children, you two. Even your insults are compatible to that of a five-year-old's."

"Well, sorry, Reo-nee!"

"Back to the point, why have you been visiting this member? How come we never noticed him?"

Akashi's eyes narrowed, "We simply never noticed him on the court. And," he paused for a moment, "he jumped off the school roof three days ago. I called the ambulance."

"Are you serious?!" Kotarou shouted, eyes wide, "What the hell?"

"He jumped off the roof?!" Reo swallowed. Akashi nodded.

"He's in a coma at the moment."

"Can we--"

"No." Akashi cut Kotarou off. The latter instantly wilted.

"Awwh! Why not?!"

"No," Akashi repeated firmly. He felt strangely overprotective thinking about the vulnerable boy in the hospital bed, despite knowing that his team wouldn't do anything to the male; much less harm him.

He calmly decided that it must've been connected to the warmth he felt around the boy. The Rakuzan team members stiffened simultaneously, looks of disbelief on their faces. Akashi raised a brow, "What?"

"Y--"

"Nothing, Sei-chan. Let's get to basketball practice." Reo cut Kotarou off.

"...Ah. I _do_ have to improve all your results before the Inter-High." Akashi spared them a glance that was cold enough to let them know that he expected an answer soon as to why they were acting so strangely before turning away.

Eikichi and Kotarou let out breaths they didn't realise they had been holding as the group walked out of the room, lead by the shortest male. It would be a somewhat comical sight if not for the overwhelming, almost stifling sense of authority seeping from the redhead. Eikichi threw his pile of plastic bento boxes away into the nearest bin, before he frowned again in thought. The Uncrowned Kings trio shared a look that was a mixture of both unease and shock before turning back to their leader.

They inwardly agreed on the fact that Akashi must not have noticed. It was something instinctual, something that had occurred on its own accord -- but, why? Was that natural? They hadn't questioned that before; not when he'd destroyed them during middle school, not when he'd easily claimed captain of the famed Rakuzan basketball team. They had believed that it was like that from the very start.

However, replaying that scene over and over again in their minds, they found themselves to be more than a little confused. Perhaps the rumours in middle school _did_ have some credit, after all. Perhaps the famous captain of the Generation of Miracles _had_ experienced a dramatic change in both demeanour and playing style during middle school like a few people had said. Perhaps something _had_ happened in middle school; a _'dispute between teammates'_ , if they recalled correctly; that prompted him to turn to ice, to deem camaraderie and teamwork worthless in Teikou's first string.

Because, albeit unknown to the teen in question, Akashi's golden eye had not sparkled with malice like usual that time -- instead, it had bled into a warm crimson, shimmers of light saffron circulating inside the orb. His eyes had been ... Strangely congenial. They weren't sure whether it was a pleasant surprise, or one that promised more terror. At the same time, all three had one thought running through their minds:

_'Who was that?'_

* * *

 A fortnight had passed since Akashi had seen the angelic figure jump off the school building. Three days under a fortnight had passed since Rakuzan's first string -- excluding one Hanamiya Makoto -- had come to the revelation that there was a mysterious, unseen third string member in their basketball team that had caught their ruthless leader's eye.

"Do you think Sei-chan's alright?"

"He left straight after our first preliminary match -- well, not like it'd matter, anyway. We're getting into Inter-High without a doubt," Kotarou yawned, stretching lazily. Reo rolled his eyes whilst Eikichi just shared a grin with the small forward. None of them denied the statement.

"I wonder if he's visiting Kuroko-kun again." Reo mumbled. He didn't have to hear an answer to already know it, though.

"Of course he is, Reo-nee!"

"Without a doubt," Eikichi agreed. Reo's smile turned imperceptibly tighter, but he shook it off and shrugged.

"Akashi's been getting more restless lately. Hopefully, the Kuroko kid wakes up soon." Kotarou commented, "I mean, if we can notice the change in our captain, then there's definitely something wrong."

"Sei-chan's only human, though."

"A human who's never shown any signs of attraction to anyone." The Raijuu reminded lightly. Reo let out a chuckle. Kotarou noted that it sounded a little forced. The usually hyper male looked out the window absentmindedly, all traces of his childish disposition gone.

_'Captain, what are you doing?'_

* * *

 Unbeknownst to the others, and much to Akashi's satisfaction, the powder-blue haired male was no longer unconscious in his hospital bed. Akashi gazed at the boy with curious, calculating eyes. He was the first to openly defy him -- or rather, not submit to him.

"Why did you send them out?"

It was more of a statement than it was a question. Akashi smirked at the tealhead's perceptiveness.

"Why did you jump?"

Akashi mentally noted how Kuroko's eyes darkened, turning void. He was being wary.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"...Just Tetsuya is fine. I thought you'd continue calling me that."

"Ah, so you were conscious enough to remember, after all."

Akashi observed the light pink staining Kuroko's cheeks with no little amount of smugness. Kuroko held back the urge to shudder at the predatory shine in the redhead's mismatching eyes. His blush intensified once Akashi leaned in to whisper teasingly, "So I'm sure you remember... Everything else, too?"

"Akashi-kun--"

Perhaps it was because he had done it several times already, but it was a natural, fluid movement when Akashi leaned in to press a soft kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

"I'm kidding. I won't bully you whilst you're injured."

Kuroko viciously eyeballed the male, huffing, "You've already violated me."

Akashi chuckled, and Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. He had never heard, nor seen, the male laugh even once.

 _'How long has it been since I laughed?'_ Akashi wondered.

The two continued conversing, Kuroko revealing his lack of presence to Akashi, who only frowned, clearly disappointed in himself.

And when Rakuzan's infamous basketball captain grinned and leaned in, cupping Kuroko's pale cheek whilst murmuring a seductive promise in his smooth, sultry voice, he found he was telling the truth.

He really _did_ desire to get to know all of Kuroko Tetsuya.

(Absentmindedly, Kuroko recalled when he had jumped. Perhaps it had been his imagination, but in the few seconds before he fell, the infallible emperor's eye had most definitely appeared to be a beautiful, deep, Venetian red. Of course, his current eye colour was just as captivating -- who wouldn't be mesmerised by that rich, golden-amber orb?)

Kuroko made a mental note to look into it further when he had the chance.

* * *

 

 "Sei-chan seems happier today." Reo observed with a smile playing on his lips. Kotarou bounded over, throwing an arm around the taller male, "I know, right?! Aren't you happy, Reo-nee?"

Reo turned over, his smile frosty, "Yes, I'm happy. Now, get your sweaty arms off me."

"Ouch!" Kotarou raised his palms placatingly, flashing a nervous grin at the shooting guard, who sighed.

"Reo, Kotarou. Concentrate." Akashi called out, and the two stiffened, quickly returning to their training regimes. Despite reprimanding the pair, Akashi was guilty of the same crime. He found a part of his mind wondering what the finally-conscious male was doing.

Oh, well.

He'd find out soon enough.

(And upon arriving at the familiar hospital room, Akashi stifled a laugh at the sight of a comfortable, sleeping Kuroko with an atrocious bedhead that resembled a cluster of natural, spiky crystals.)

* * *

 "..."

Akashi opened the door quietly, a thick novel in hand, only to discover Kuroko sitting on the bed as usual, staring out the window with his back facing the entrance. He closed the door and silenced his steps as he approached the hospitalised male. Without looking, he knew that Kuroko's eyes were misty, gazing into the sky and reliving a past he'd never be able to change. Akashi's expression softened and he lifted the novel, lightly tapping Kuroko on the head with it. The latter instantly tensed, barely refraining from jumping up in surprise. He twisted his body around, eyes bright with anticipation. Akashi felt the corners of his lips tug up subtly, but he ignored it.

"Tetsuya," he greeted, "good afternoon."

"Hello. How was your match?"

"A breeze." Akashi responded easily. Kuroko shook his head lightly, brows slightly furrowed.

"Akashi-kun..."

"We didn't hold back, this time."

"Good. The finals were today, after all."

Akashi wondered for the nth time why the boy was so adamant on refusing to hold back. Perhaps it was because he had an unpleasant experience with such before?

_'However, he's never participated in an official match.'_

"Victory..." Kuroko mumbled. Akashi's eyes hardened.

"Victory is everything. And of course, we claimed first place in the Inter-High as usual."

"..."

Kuroko stayed silent, lips stretched into a thin line. Feeling the atmosphere turn slightly sour, he reached for the book in Akashi's hands. He looked at the spine, and his eyes instantly lit up at the familiar author.

"How'd you know?"

"You underestimate me, Tetsuya." Akashi's smile was brimming with confidence. Kuroko's lips upturned at the sight.

"Sorry, Captain Akashi."

They exchanged banter until the visiting times were over, much to their dismay. Silently, Akashi wondered if he'd gotten too attached to the younger male. The goal of satisfying his curiousity about that strange sensation, which he had now accepted as a strong physical attraction -- which he still doubted involved _love_ \-- had started to blur.

(Subconsciously, he realised that he'd started to develop an attraction to the tealhead as a whole. He would have to address that.)

At the time, Akashi hadn't noticed that by "addressing" his emotions, it would end up leading into an uncanny, unfamiliar sense of unease and -- dare he say -- fear, of rejection.

* * *

 Three months had passed much too quickly. It was nearing the time for Kuroko's release from hospital -- albeit, in a wheelchair -- and Akashi wasn't sure what to feel. Was he supposed to make a move, now? He was absolute, and he knew all-- but, what the hell? How was he supposed to know how to court the younger male?

He nodded to himself, deciding to wing it.

He was the infallible emperor, after all -- he would succeed.

(Repeating this in his mind, he nonchalantly attempted to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. His Tetsuya always blushed around him, didn't he? That was enough proof of attraction to Akashi.

...Yet, somehow, it didn't calm his nerves one bit.

No, no, no -- what? He wasn't nervous. He wasn't like some pathetic _schoolgirl_.)

Steeling himself, Akashi began walking through the hospital corridor. He reached Kuroko's room within thirty seconds. He inhaled deeply before exhaling, straightening up.

 _'Is a request of commitment always this agitating?'_ His brows furrowed. Forcing his expression into a neutral state, he walked in.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun. Hello."

Did his heart just beat a little faster?

"It seems you'll be dismissed by the end of this week. Albeit, in a wheelchair."

"So it seems. I look forward to troubling you."

_'Oh, you have no idea.'_

Perhaps it was due to the light, teasing, mirthful tone that Kuroko had adopted, but he sounded terribly seductive.

...And he looked downright _delicious_. Kuroko probably hadn't realised, but although his bedhead had been seemingly brushed down, he hadn't been able to flatten it properly. Surprisingly, it had worked in his favour -- a few tousled locks sticking up, a few framing his face messily; and to add to that, his white hospital top with the first three buttons undone, revealing a pale expanse of chest...

Was Kuroko _purposely_ trying to seduce him?

To top it all off, his morning voice was huskier, and undoubtedly, sexier than usual. With this overload of appeal, how could Akashi hold back? A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he dipped the bed down, arms on both sides of Kuroko, trapping him effectively against the headboard. Kuroko visibly tensed, simultaneously trying his best to look relaxed as the redhead towered over him.

"Oh, but Tetsuya would never come off as a trouble to me."

Did Akashi just _purr_ those words to him?

Kuroko swallowed thickly.

_'His looks should be illegal...'_

The older male's eyes were half-lidded, narrowed in a dangerously seductive manner. If he didn't stop here, then--

"A-Akashi-kun, too clo--"

With that, Akashi leaned forward, capturing Kuroko's lips in his. Kuroko let out a small gasp, providing the perfect opportunity for Akashi to slip his tongue in. Not wanting to lose, Kuroko fought back. His cheeks flushed as their tongues intertwined, and after a minute of heated passion, the tealhead pushed his captain away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues. Kuroko was positively red, eyes wide, breathing laboured, concealing his mouth with the back of his left hand. His locks were even more disheveled than before; sometime during the makeout session, Akashi had reached up, tangling his hand in the silky field of sky blue, allowing him deeper access in the boy's mouth.

"A-Akashi-k-kun, I couldn't breathe--"

"Then don't," Akashi's whisper ghosted over his ear. He felt the younger teen flinch lightly. He barely registered the slight stab of pain before he continued, "Tetsuya, don't be afraid of me."

Kuroko's eyes widened imperceptibly. Was his captain honestly afraid of rejection? _Seriously?_

_'How stupid.'_

Kuroko caressed Akashi's cheek gently, pulling him in for another kiss after wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

"I'd never."

Kuroko felt Akashi's smile against his lips as his arms snaked around his thin waist, and he very nearly melted into the redhead's embrace.

God dammit, he _knew_ he had no reason to be nervous.

(What? He hadn't been feeling distressed at all. Of course not.)

...Well, _maybe_ he had... Who was he kidding, he had been pacing in his own mansion.

\--Hey, wait, did he even end up asking Kuroko for his consent in courting him?

 _'...Oh well.'_  

 

 

~~

 

 

**_SPIN-OFF OMAKE #1 - "THE RAKUZAN CAPTAIN" FINISHED_ **


	3. Seize Spin-off OMAKE #2 - "Teikou Arc"

**_BEGUN ON: 23.05.15  
_ ** **_FINISHED ON: 23.05.15_ **

**_RATING: T_ **

**_WARNINGS: Self-harm. Angst. Very similar to the original storyline, with extra parts everywhere._ **

**_***NOTE: I am well aware of the fact that the Uncrowned Kings all went to separate schools._ **

 

 

~~

 

 

"Hey, Dai-chan! Have you decided what club you're going to join?"

"Ah? Don't ask when you already know the answer, geez. It's gotta be basketball, right? This school's supposed to be pretty strong. I can't wait."

"Huh... Then, maybe I should be the manager or something? On match days, would you like me to make you lunch?"

The pink-haired girl giggled, gazing up at the tanned male fondly. Her smile instantly faded the moment the next sentence flew out of his mouth, though.

"...No thanks; if you did that, I wouldn't be able to play in the match."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Chuckling at his childhood friend's pout, Aomine shook his head playfully, "I wonder, huh?"

"Dai-chan!"

**_(One down. Four to go.)_ **

* * *

"Hey, do you like books? How about joining the literature club?"

"No, this is a phone book."

"Phone books are still fine books... Eh?! Why are you carrying around a _phone book_?!" The student recoiled slightly at the strange male with equally strange-coloured locks.

"It's my lucky item, from Oha-Asa." The overly green teen deadpanned.

"Eh?! Uh-- lucky...? _'Nanodayo'_?!" The shorter male stared at him in bewilderment.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'll be going."

"A-ah--"

Now alone, he stared at the leaving Midorima Shintarou in wonder.

"...The heck is _'nanodayo'_...?"

**_(Two down. Three to go.)_ **

* * *

"Whoa, you're _huge_!"

"Amazing!"

"The volleyball club! You've _gotta_ join the volleyball club!"

"Eh~~... I dunno, maybe... But it's such a pain~~..."

"Come on! Our club's pretty amazing, y'know!"

"Do you have snacks?"

"Huh?" The students that had flocked around the massive, violet-haired male all simultaneously paused in momentary shock.

"Maiubo? Gari-gari-kun? Pocky? Gummies?"

"W-wha--?!"

"C-come on, there's no way any of that's necessary for  volleyball! Hey, we have better stuff, so--"

" _Necessary? Better stuff?_ "

Instantly, the crowd froze at the menacing aura. Deep amethyst tresses seemed to float up in the suddenly thick atmosphere. Dark lavender orbs seemed to glint with pure ire.

"Did you just call snacks _unnecessary_?"

"I-I--"

"I'm leaving. People who don't know how to appreciate snacks aren't people I can stand."

"H-hold on!"

Whipping around at the arm that grabbed him, the student instantly cowered. Murasakibara Atsushi was truly a force to be reckoned -- if one insulted his beloved choice of food.

_"I'll crush you all."_

(All the students around jumped and tried their best to ignore the pathetic scream that echoed around the festive, bustling school grounds.)

**_(Three down. Two to go.)_ **

* * *

"Hey, isn't that guy really hot?!"

"Wow, he really is!"

"A-hahah... Thank you all!"

Chuckling sheepishly amidst all the female attention, the golden-haired male pulled at his locks. His eyes shone somewhat mischievously at the sight of girls flocking to him.

"What should I do..."

Mock-pouting, he gazed at them with slightly teary eyes.

"Sorry, I should be leaving soon, I've gotta find a club to join!"

"A club?! Oh, you should join the soccer club!"

"Definitely!"

"No, the baseball club!"

"The reading club!"

"Yeah! We can have so much fun in the library!"

"Hell no, the swimming club!"

Biting back a snicker at the now arguing girls, Kise Ryouta slipped away from the masses with practiced ease. He didn't like leaving his fans hanging, and he _did_ treasure them, but after over half an hour, they really were getting on his nerves.

(Especially when they began throwing insults at each other, fighting about who'd be more suited to his preferences.)

Whistling, he walked away with an impish grin.

* * *

A beautiful black Concept S-Class Coupe Mercedes-Benz pulled up to the curb. A prim and proper man stepped out, striding over to the opposite side to open the door.

"Are you sure you're alright with getting off here?"

The crimson-haired student only gave him an unreadable gaze.

"Yeah. Also, after today, don't fetch me to or from school anymore."

"Even if you say that... I was told by your father to see you off at the school gates..."

"My father has nothing to do with this. Doing something like this every morning makes one stand out. People will laugh."

Pausing for a moment, Akashi Seijuurou's eyes turned hard and cold. The man shifted under the unnerving stare.

"...At least let me have my freedom at school."

The wind blew, a whirl of cherry blossom petals scattering around.

**_(Four down. One to go.)_ **

One. Two. Three. Four.

Four males gazed up at the sky, eyes sparkling with determination and anticipation. They all had the same, sole destination:

The Teikou basketball club tryouts.

* * *

"...This will be a test of physical strength and skill..."

Midorima huffed lightly, adjusting his glasses. He closed his eyes.

_'Cancer came second in Oha-Asa this morning. No matter. I tied my shoes beginning from the right, I filed my nails this morning, I bought the biggest phone book I could find, and ...'_

"...to put you into the first through third strings..."

Murasakibara yawned.

_'Hurry up~~... I'm getting hungry here. They confiscated my snacks before I came...'_

"...after you've made first string. I'll be asking newbies..."

Aomine rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet excitedly. A wide grin was plastered onto his face, eyes glittering with joy.

This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for.

_'Come on!'_

"...So those who are in the second and third strings should not give up, but practice harder with the goal of being promoted. That's all!"

"You know, apparently there's never been a freshman who made first string on their first try..."

Akashi's gaze remained calculating and carefully void. He glanced over.

"Seriously...?! Then, at best, it's the second string?"

_'Weak.'_

His eyes narrowed imperceptibly before returning to their former state.

"Numbers one to twenty, line up here and you'll have five minutes to stretch. After that, proceed to the right side of the basketball court for layups. Right after, we'll be testing you on..."

Aomine drowned out the coach's words, eyes shining in an almost predatory, animalistic manner. He walked towards the layup line, dropping his stance. He breathed in deeply.

 _Yes,_ this was what he lived for.

Midorima calmly strode towards the line, brows creased slightly.

Akashi silently observed the players.

_'Number eight and number eleven... Not bad.'_

Number eight - Aomine Daiki. Primal, with an instinctual talent for basketball; most definitely, he'd grow to become an amazing player.

That was who Akashi would want on his team.

Number eleven - Midorima Shintarou. Precise, awfully so. Even during a layup, his basics shone through beautifully. He had them near perfected.

Scribbling on several sheets of paper, the coach's assistant, or trainer, nodded to the coach, never lowering his clipboard.

"Numbers twenty-one to forty!"

There we go.

* * *

That was the day that the Generation of Miracles gathered.

The fifth member would soon arrive; the very member that would bring about the shattering of Meikou Middle's ace player.

"What should I do...? Well, even if I join a club, it'll end up being easy... No matter what it is."

**_(One to go.)_ **

"...Next are those who are joining second string..."

"Yes!"

"I did it!"

Excited chatter resounded throughout the gymnasium.

"Next, I'll announce the first string members."

At that, over half of the students froze.

"...Eh?"

"Did he just say 'first string'...? No way..."

"I thought there'd never been a freshman who managed to make the first string before..."

"Number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven, Midorima Shintarou. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi. Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuurou. That is all."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently, it's already been decided that those four guys who made first string back then are gonna join the regulars!"

"Whoa... It's like they're on a completely different level... I guess you could call them geniuses?"

"...Had a practice match today..."

"...it's impossible for me to get there. I think I'm going to drop out..."

"Yeah... Me too."

"..."

* * *

"Kuroko... Oi, Kuroko!"

"Nn...?" The said boy blinked sleepily, lifting his head from his pale arms. His teal tresses were matted together from perspiration.

"Kuroko, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

"Ogiwara... kun? What are you..."

"I'm visiting!"

Flashing the younger male a pearly, toothy grin, Ogiwara swung his legs back and forth.

"This park... It's really nostalgic, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"...You haven't been texting much lately."

"I'm sorry. I've been practicing."

"Hey, it's cool. I understand. Have you...?"

Kuroko swallowed thickly, eyes suddenly focused on the ground more than his childhood friend.

"...No, I'm still in third string. I--"

"Kuroko."

Ogiwara's face was resolute. His brows furrowed slightly, yet a beautifully resilient smile on his lips.

"I believe in you."

Kuroko's eyes widened before a purely angelic smile graced his features, cheeks lightly dusted pink.

"Thank you, Ogiwara-kun."

The said boy chuckled, ruffling his friend's hair playfully.

"That's the spirit."

_'How can I say I want to quit, when you have that look on your face?'_

* * *

"You've been getting lost in your thoughts quite often recently, Akashi."

"Hm?"

Akashi glanced up at the taller male.

"Ah... I suppose so."

"...Is it about the national championship?"

"That's right. Although we attained victory, it's not as though we didn't have a few risky moments. When we consider next year and the year after, our current situation can't be considered stable. The coach and captain were concerned, as well."

"Is it not enough to just improve our skills?"

Midorima's brows furrowed as he listened to Akashi's little speech.

_'What is he getting at?'_

"Regarding the strength of our plays, it's not as though we have a problem, even now."

The scarlet male paused for a moment, although his confident steps never ceased. The duo continued walking in the night.

"...It's just that, our current team's strategy is too straight-forward. Therefore, there are times when our reactions towards surprise attacks are too slow. What I want is change... For example, a sixth man who can conveniently change the flow of the game when we want."

His gaze was hard, almost adamant.

"I want that kind of player."

* * *

"...And that's it for the second string. Nobody is advancing to the first string."

Several players looked up, confusion settling on their features.

Hardly _anybody_ had advanced during the test this season.

"Dismissed."

Unsatisfied, the basketball members made to leave. A few stayed back to argue. Quietly, the coach motioned towards a particular powder blue-haired boy.

"Kuroko, come here for a bit."

Kuroko followed.

"Let me tell it to you straight. Our club's impossible for you."

"...Eh?"

* * *

_"...Within the members on our team, only a handful ever get to play in a match."_

_"Kuroko!"_

_"I'm recommending that the members who scored the lowest five in the third string test drop the club."_

_"Let's work hard, together!"_

_"I know that you've worked hard up until now. Even so, your score rank relative to the others has gone down."_

_"We're going to play against each other someday, alright?"_

_"This is not an order. It's up to you to make a decision. However... I want you to understand that it'll be near impossible for you to ever play in a match."_

_"Kuroko, I believe in you."_

"...I'm sorry..."

Collapsing in the park that he and Ogiwara held so dear, tears slipped down pale cheeks.

"...What should I do...?"

* * *

"This time of year, our district always has the top ten schools compete in a tournament together. It's an informal competition, but the games get more heated than a normal practice match."

Midorima raised a brow, confused at his captain's words.

"I already know. It's next week, isn't it?"

_'He already mentioned this before...'_

"Yeah... But our school usually takes out two strong players. We place limiters on ourselves to make the competition more exciting."

Scratching his head sheepishly, Nijimura Shuuzou mumbled under his breath, _"Not that we tell the other schools..."_

Straightening up, he looked at the five new first-string members dead in the eyes.

"Our restraint this year is 'first years only'. Up 'till know, we've always rotated upper classmen into the starting members, but this time it'll just be you five playing."

Akashi's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the members around him.

Murasakibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintarou. Haizaki Shougo. Aomine Daiki.

...That's right -- they hadn't tested their abilities as a team yet, had they?

_'Interesting. This game will be promising.'_

* * *

_"What?!"_

"Ogiwara-kun--"

_"No, Kuroko!"_

"Ogiwara-kun, please _listen_."

The last word held so much desperation and pain that the usually bubbly demeanour of Meikou Middle's ace faded. He went silent.

"...Thank you. I love basketball... But it's already been half a year since I joined the club. If I'm not suited for basketball, then I suppose there's nothing I can do. Especially here, in Shouei Middle School... I can't imagine myself ever being of any use to the team."

"There's no such thing as a useless player--"

"Ogiwara-kun. I'm sorry."

Kuroko choked on the apology, and the line went silent once more.

"Kuroko..."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

A sob threatened to surface, but Kuroko swallowed it down in a desperate attempt to stop his tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm giving up."

He hung up.

 

By the time that the second Inter-High rolled around, any conversation between the two had dimmed drastically, and painfully so.

They weren't the only ones who had changed.

(Too many bonds had been broken by then.)

* * *

"Oi, Shige, stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floorboards, dude."

"I can't help it, man! We're finally, _finally_ up against them. I've always wanted to meet them. To battle them. I'm getting really, really excited here. And plus..."

Ogiwara trailed off, and his eyes softened -- yet, the turmoil in his sepia eyes only grew.

"...I wonder if he'll be here."

"Who?"

Ogiwara jumped, as if he hadn't expected his teammate to hear. Forcing a toothy grin, he chuckled and smacked his friend on the back, _hard_.

"Nobody! Let's go!"

"That _hurt_ , Shige! Get back here!"

"Not happening!"

Laughter bubbling up in the air around them, the mood was significantly lighter.

Meikou Middle school's first string smiled fondly at the duo's antics.

* * *

"Therefore, in the next game... How about this?"

"Eh~~... Sounds so troublesome..."

"But-- ah, Akashicchi!" Kise turned around, grinning.

"What were you talking about just now?"

"Ah, that... We just got bored competing for 'points'." Aomine nearly yawned the words, his expression clearly disinterested.

"But, this is so bothersome..." Murasakibara repeated, heaving a sigh.

"That's why it's interesting!" Kise piped up, seemingly the only one enthusiastic for the idea.

"Boring. Don't count me in." Midorima answered flatly.

"...Hmm."

Akashi hummed thoughtfully before a smile spread across his lips.

It was poisonous, it was venomous, and downright _predatory._ His recently-obtained heterochromatic eyes glimmered with cruelty.

"It's not bad; it's more interesting than seeing who scores the most points."

* * *

"..."

Kuroko rolled over, shielding his eyes from the incessant sunlight. He let out a small groan.

"What time... Is it...?"

He opened his eyes, sprawled out across his bed. It was hot; sweltering, even. He sat up reluctantly.

_'...Right, today's the day of the Inter-High finals. I wonder if Ogiwara-kun's awake.'_

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, his eyes darkened.

_'...I have no right to visit him after I gave up so easily like that.'_

His lips split into a spiteful, self-deprecating smile.

_'I'm too weak.'_

* * *

"There's still time! Don't give up!"

"Eh?"

Ogiwara forced a smile, tearing his gaze away from the audience to stare at his team.

_'Where are you?'_

"What are you talking about, if we--"

"I know... But if we leave things as they are, once the game ends, we'll only feel even more frustrated. There are fifteen seconds left -- we should at least make it to double digits. Since we're going to lose anyway, we have to establish a final objective for ourselves... And lose without any regrets!"

_'Why aren't you here?'_

"Shige..."

It was clear to anyone that the ace was the one who was bringing Meikou Middle's basketball team together.

_'I'm so sorry that I let you give up.'_

"Ah... You're right."

"Let's score this last point in order to show them our will!"

_'Please come...'_

**_"Oh!"_ **

 

(But he had always known, that no matter how much they struggled, it was futile.)

(After all...)

(They weren't even the ones who'd brought their own score to double digits.)

 

_"111-11"_

* * *

_"Kuroko... You gave up."_

_"Worthless."_

_"I can't believe you broke your promise."_

"No--! Ogiwara-kun, I--"

 

Kuroko's eyes shot open, forehead slick with sweat.

His breathing was heavy.

_'...A nightmare?'_

His gaze focused in and out until he could read the digital clock.

_"04:11"_

"..."

His phone vibrated abruptly, shattering the silence and prompting a jump from him. He only stared until it stopped before picking it up.

_'Who...'_

Opening it, he saw thirty-six missed calls from Ogiwara's cell. Brows furrowing in confusion, Kuroko made to call back, but before he could, his phone began ringing again.

"Hello--"

_"KUROKO-KUN!"_

"...Who is this?"

_"Kuroko-kun, oh god, I'm so sorry, it's not looking good...!"_

Hearing the panic in the other's voice, Kuroko began rising out of bed. He was tense, and somehow, the temperature seemed to drop.

"What's wrong?"

He marveled at the serenity in his own voice, sometimes.

_"Oh god, oh god, there's so much blood and I-- I-- Shige was on the floor--"_

"Ogiwara... kun...?"

_"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Kuroko-kun. He--"_

The voice choked.

_"--he cut himself so much, Kuroko-kun. He-- he pretty much hacked at his own two arms. By... By the time I got there, I... Oh my god... There was so much blood, and-- and-- I--"_

The male took a deep breath, the stress still shining clear in his tone.

_"I... The whole bathtub was red. No, fuck, the whole bathROOM was red... It was l-like someone painted over it--"_

A retching sound.

_"I-I can't believe Shige would... I... When I got there, I c-couldn't even RECOGNISE his own fucking arms and they were so disfigured and I just--!"_

"O-Ogiwara-kun-- how is he now?! Where is he? Where are you? Please, I--"

_"I'll-- I'll tell you. I'll bring you here, but I... Ah... Don't listen to our teammates. Please, don't listen to any of them-- You won't be able to see him right now, h-he's undergoing emergency surgery and I--"_

"Where are you?!"

_"We-- ah, c-call a taxi, a-and..."_

* * *

"Ogiwara-kun! How is he?!"

Kuroko's voice was desperate, pained. There was so much raw emotion that it felt almost suffocating to hear.

Anguish. Torment. Pain. Ire. Despair. Sorrow. Suffering. Remorse.

...Regret.

"Kuroko-kun--"

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"...Yes."

It was so fast he almost missed it. Within a second, Kuroko was pinned to the wall by strong, muscular arms.

"Fuck you, Kuroko Tetsuya. This is all your fault."

"I-- Ogiwara-kun, is he--"

"He's in a coma."

"..."

"If you had come, if you had just _fucking gotten over all this shit_ , then he wouldn't have cut. He wouldn't be in here. He'd be talking to _you_ , about all his problems, rather than trying to bleed himself away-- fuck, it's all your fault. He was looking for you, you know?! HE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU THE WHOLE TIME WHEN WE WERE PLAYING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT AND WE DON'T EVEN _KNOW IF HE'LL EVER WAKE UP AGAIN ANYMORE!_ "

The colour in Kuroko's eyes had long faded.

Everything was black and white.

And all he could hear--

 

\--static.

Painful, painful static.

 

 

~~

 

 

**_SPIN-OFF OMAKE #2 - "TEIKOU ARC" FINISHED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once more!


	4. Seize Spin-off OMAKE #3 - "The Red Emperor"

**_BEGUN ON: 20.10.15  
_ ** **_FINISHED ON: 20.10.15_ **

**_RATING: T_ **

**_WARNINGS: NONE_ **

 

 

~~

 

 

The first time he saw Akashi Seijuurou, he drowned in red.

Crimson burning across his vision, fleeting, ephemeral.

Only a mere 173cm, yet easily leaping up to the three metre high hoop to perform a brilliant dunk.

He looked like he was flying.

In that moment, Akashi Seijuurou had wings; pure, shining white, feathered, strong and firm -- fit for a god. No, perhaps even surpassing a god…

Kuroko blinked, and the vision was gone. Akashi’s feet were back on the gleaming, hard wood, his wings vanished. No, that observation was inaccurate--

\--his wings were _invisible_ , for they’d always come back.

He was a god, and the difference between him and Kuroko Tetsuya was akin to the difference between heaven and earth.

Kuroko shielded his eyes briefly, before slipping back into the shadows.

Akashi Seijuurou’s shine was far too bright.

* * *

The second time he saw Akashi Seijuurou, he drowned in crimson.

Figure gracing the stage, silky voice dripping into the microphone.

“And so, the Student Council has decided…”

Applause. Clapping from all five hundred and four students and thirty one staff members. Akashi bowed and walked back to his seat, movements so graceful he looked like he was gliding.

Kuroko stared up at him, pale hand futilely attempting to block out the light.

Figure gracing the stage, he was too far away.

Akashi Seijuurou’s shine was far too bright.

* * *

The third time he saw Akashi Seijuurou, he drowned in vermillion.

He had opened the door to the clubroom by accident, stumbling upon a rare sight.

The absolute captain, arm draped over his left leg, propped up on the chair he was sitting on; cheek resting in the crook of his elbow, right hand raised, piece in hand—

Kuroko could only see his side, but even that was mesmerising enough. Then, the captain turned.

“Reo, I told you to--”

Kuroko was gone before he could finish speaking, door left open in his wake. Akashi raised a brow, exhaling in exasperation before standing up. Kuroko remained leaning against the wall around the corner, panting, heart pounding.

Akashi Seijuurou was only human, just like him, but he was so far.

His shine was still far too bright, but Kuroko found he could gaze at him from the sidelines unperturbedly.

* * *

The fourth time he saw Akashi Seijuurou, he drowned in golden-amber.

“Kazuo. _What are you doing?_ ”

His voice was frightening, mismatching orbs shining menacingly.

Fire. The colour of fire, Kuroko realised, swallowing dryly.

No--

\--the colour of blood.

“I-- I was just trying to show Maki how to--”

“I was not aware that you were skilled enough to become an instructor. Would you like to advise the first and second string on my behalf, then?”

“N-no,” Kazuo gulped. The redhead’s composure was unnerving, frighteningly so.

“Know your place.” Akashi uttered, voice overwhelming with authority. His left eye bore into the second string member, who collapsed onto the ground, knees weak. Kuroko swallowed thickly. Too far. Too bright. The four words he had always associated with the heir.

Yet…

As he gazed upon him, he found that he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Who was Akashi Seijuurou? How would one describe him?

 _“Perfect,”_ mere students of no worth would say. _“A leader,”_ some would answer.

But to Kuroko Tetsuya, he would always be _“unreachable”_.

So why was it that, the day he’d deemed fit for death--

\--why was he gazing into that very pair of eyes he’d always looked up at, never meeting?

Arms outstretched as his figure drew closer… What was he--?

 _Ah,_ Kuroko had realised, _he’s trying to catch me._

He wanted to laugh, or maybe cry at the irony of the situation.

_'Perhaps I should've stayed for the second string advancement test next year, after all.'_

He fell.

And a fortnight later, he found his lips locked with the captain’s for the first, but not last, time.

* * *

Four months.

That was the time limit left until Kuroko Tetsuya’s hospital release.

Or, _“The time I have to find out more about Akashi-kun,”_ as he had dubbed it. Gazing upon the said male, Kuroko’s cheeks were dusted with pink as he mentally traced the Rakuzan captain’s sharp, handsome features.

He was falling, and he was falling _hard_. Akashi’s incessant, fleeting touches did nothing to help that fact, either. Kuroko inwardly huffed at the world in all its unfairness. Akashi glanced over at the pouting male, eyes glittering with mischief.

Which did _nothing_ to stop Kuroko’s blushing, either.

How unfair was that?

 _‘His eyes…’_ Kuroko swallowed dryly, peering into Akashi’s warm, crimson orbs, _‘they’re both red.’_

He opened his mouth, but the redhead turned, and he immediately shut it.

No--

\--it wasn’t his place to ask.

* * *

The first month was the longest, Kuroko had been told. But for him, it was far better than the second.

“Now commencing surgery for patient Kuroko Tetsuya, from room 114. Diagnosis is…”

The doctor’s words were drowned out by the sounds of machinery and clinking glass. Kuroko closed his eyes, the thick hospital scent sickening to his senses. It felt like days before they were done, and his only comfort was the thought of seeing the familiar mess of crimson locks again. Hours later, Kuroko had never been happier to return to the hospital bed. A knock resounded on the door before Akashi slipped in, perking up upon seeing Kuroko awake. He acknowledged him with a nod, which the latter returned, albeit weakly.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko mumbled.

“Are you tired?”

Kuroko’s only response was a hum, before he jolted back up.

“Sorry, I--”

Akashi walked over, taking the seat situated snugly next to the bed. He gently pushed Kuroko back into a lying position, stroking his sky blue locks comfortingly. His voice was smooth, soft and alarmingly serene. Kuroko’s eyes closed despite himself.

“Sleep, Tetsuya. I’ll come again. We have all the time in the world.”

It was a few weeks later that they realised how wrong that sentiment was.

* * *

“Hurry! Get the blood transfusions…”

“There aren’t enough here! You! Get to the storage and back here, STAT!”

“Certainly!”

“Pass me the scalpel!”

Akashi knocked on the door, brow furrowing when Kuroko was nowhere to be found. A nurse rushed past him before stopping abruptly.

“Akashi-sama?”

“Yes,” Akashi confirmed. The nurse’s eyes were heavy with worry, fear, panic, _turmoil_. Dread crept through the redhead.

“Kuroko-kun is in the emergency operating room.”

Akashi froze. Questions piled up in his mind, and they tumbled out when he opened his mouth.

“How? Why? He just had the surgery a couple of weeks ago--”

“There’s been a problem. After the treatment was deemed successful, the doctors found signs of compartment syndrome; to sum it up, the blood flow to a certain compartment of organs or muscles is inadequate; and so, he was immediately taken to the emergency operating room.”

A staff member dashed past them, blood bags cradled carefully in their arms. Akashi felt his heart fill with something unknown.

“His blood type--”

“Is A negative,” Akashi cut her off, “I’m AB negative.” He scowled, biting back the frustration he felt as the nurse wilted.

“I think… You should know this, Akashi-sama,” She spoke up hesitantly, pausing.

“One of the potential outcomes of compartment syndrome is permanent tissue damage. Kuroko-kun may very well never walk again, or…” She trailed off, uncomfortable.

“…In the worst case… He may lose his life altogether.”

_‘Lose his life--?’_

Akashi felt numb. It had only been less than twenty four hours since he’d last seen the male, but such times felt like years ago. He tried to swallow, but his throat was drier than sandpaper.

The nurse noticed his change in demeanour, and instantly fussed over him, getting him to move into one of the waiting seats.

He felt void.

The same cheery, snarky male he’d come to enjoy spending time with, never being able to walk again? Never being able to _talk_ again?

…Never being able to see him again?

_No--_

_‘No,’_ Akashi repeated in his mind, a mantra to keep him steady. He wanted to yell at the unfairness of it all. Pain coursed through his left eye, and he clutched it as he sunk further down.

_“Akashi-sama?”_

_‘No.’_

_“I’m afraid to tell you that your mother, Akashi Shiori…”_

_‘No.’_

_“…didn’t make it.”_

_‘NO.’_

_“Record: patient 109863. Status: deceased. Time of death: 2:34 AM.”_

_‘NO!’_

As the nurse rushed off, Akashi barely registered a sting on his palms. Wincing slightly, he glanced down to see his fists tightly curled up. Surprised, he pried his hands open.

Red dripped onto the floor, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

In a situation of utter importance, he couldn’t move once again.

Just like back then--

\--he couldn’t do anything. So weak. So _powerless._

_So disappointing._

Akashi closed his eyes, gathering himself together, gathering the threads; desperately trying to tear the ones connecting him and the boy nearly unrecognisable under all the hospital equipment.

He found that he couldn’t,

just like five years ago.

(And then, once more, he’d be left all alone in the world.)

He wondered how Kuroko had ever managed to get so close.

* * *

“…ma.”

“…shi-sama.”

“…”

“…kashi-sama,” the voice repeated.

“Akashi-sama.”

_‘So noisy.’_

The redhead’s vision was bleary as he opened his eyes. The halls were near pitch black, the dim lighting feeble and flickering.

“Akashi-sama, the operation has finished.” The doctor said slowly. The words did wonders to wake him up, and he tensed.

“It was deemed a success. Would you like to see him?”

All the tension melted away from his body like ice on a summer’s day. The Rakuzan captain nodded, stifling a yawn.

(Tired? _Him?_ Never.)

“Kuroko-kun is resting in his room. However, he’s still asleep, so--”

The doctor’s voice trailed off as he noticed Kuroko sitting up, expression blank. His eyes were locked on the wall in front of him, and he didn’t move a single inch, much less notice the new presences in the area. Akashi’s eyes narrowed.

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko jolted, eyes widening. He exhaled noisily upon turning and recognising the culprit.

“Akashi-kun, don’t scare me like that.”

The said man nodded slightly to the doctor, who mimicked the gesture before leaving.

“What were you thinking about?” Akashi asked, cutting straight to the chase. The tealhead blinked.

“The operatio--”

“Liar.”

Kuroko fell silent, as did Akashi. Then, a self-deprecating smile spread across the former’s cheeks, a small chuckle falling from his lips.

“I really can’t fool you, Akashi-kun.”

His voice was bitter, smile tainted with repulsion. Akashi’s heart clenched. He didn’t want to see Kuroko like this.

“Do you know what happened when they diagnosed me, earlier?”

Akashi stayed silent. Kuroko was not looking for an answer. Finally, he lifted his previously downcast eyes to face the heir.

“I thought, _‘it’s finally happened’_. For a split second, I was relieved, that what I had wanted previously finally came. No, rather, I didn’t try to fight it. And then I remembered you,” Kuroko breathed, “and I was angered at myself for such thoughts. Very much so.”

“Don’t make your basis for living, me,” Akashi blurted out. Kuroko inclined his head, “I don’t plan to. But you saved me, gave me another chance. It would be a shame to waste it, especially when I expect myself not to have thoughts along those lines ever again.”

His eyes darkened once more, “But I did, and I can’t forgive myself.”

Akashi cupped Kuroko’s cheek, snapping him out of his rapidly dampening thoughts.

“Listen,” The words falling from his lips before he could think twice, “nobody expects you to instantly change your mindset, Tetsuya. _I_ don’t expect you to. However, you already regained your will to live within a mere fortnight, after retaining those thoughts for nearly a year. It’s been less than two months; you can’t expect yourself to undergo a complete transformation.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and before he realised what he said, the question slipped out.

“Who are you?”

Akashi visibly tensed.

“What?”

“…Your eyes,” The phantom said, voice barely audible, “they’re both red.”

Akashi fell silent, hand lifting up to cover his supposedly golden eye. He closed both, a terrifying smile spreading across his lips. He let out a short laugh, much too dark to be pleasant.

“Is that so?” He said quietly. Kuroko froze. “I see.”

To Kuroko, even without being an expert on human psychology, he could tell that he wasn’t the one Akashi was talking to. Rather, the redhead was clearly talking to himself--

He lifted his hand, and his eye had regained its sharp, cutting colour. The amber burned bright, and it was as if the sinister glint in his eyes had never left.

“I wonder why you’re the only one who can bring him out, hmm?” Akashi smiled, voice low. Kuroko swallowed.

“…Bring… _Him_ out?”

“Yes,” Akashi nodded simply, “the other me.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side inquisitively, eyes narrowing -- Akashi allowed himself a small smirk at the lack of shock in the former’s expression.

“Aka--”

“Although,” Akashi said, voice soft as he caressed Kuroko’s cheek, leaning in to whisper against his ear, “it would be best for you not to pry.”

Underlying his words was an undeniable lace of venom that sent chills down Kuroko’s spine. He inadvertently let out a small shiver, and Akashi chuckled, the sound even more electrifying in its proximity. He slipped back into his seat, satisfied.

Kuroko didn’t relax for the rest of the visit.

* * *

The next time he mentioned Akashi’s other persona, he was met with not fire, but ice: ice that pierced through his body like a hot knife through butter.

“I advise you to not pursue this matter,” Akashi had answered smoothly, eyes cold, so _cold,_ that Kuroko couldn’t delve deeper.

It was the first time those eyes had been directed at him. He swallowed dryly, heart pounding.

* * *

And when he brought the topic up a final time, he took a much bolder approach. Hand cradling Akashi’s cheek akin to how the latter had always done such to him, he flashed the heir a featherlike smile; soft and fleeting, his eyes softening. Akashi’s breath hitched, visions flashing incessantly in the back of his mind.

 _That smile._ It was that smile that he’d faced just before Kuroko had made an attempt on his own life.

(That smile he had seen from a person he couldn’t seize.)

Kuroko’s thumb brushed the cheekbone beneath his left eye; gently, tenderly. Akashi felt his pulse begin to rise.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko began, voice as soothing as ever, “No matter who you are, you’re still Akashi-kun. That fact will never change. So, whether it’s now, or in a month, a year, I’ll still be waiting.”

Akashi wanted to open his mouth, but his body betrayed him. Kuroko’s palm was cool and calloused; evidence of his efforts.

“I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me.”

The two sat in silence, Kuroko’s hand never leaving Akashi’s cheek.

A knock resounded on the door, and he lowered his arm.

“Akashi-sama, visiting hours are over.”

Feeling as if there had been some sort of break in their regular routine, Akashi stood up, for once, at a loss for words. No, that wasn’t right -- his words always seemed to slip away at the most unexpected moments whenever he was with the phantom. The pair exchanged a nod, both their usual greeting and their silent _“see you tomorrow”_ \-- and Akashi found that he could breathe, that they had retained some sort of semblance of their regular, daily cycle they had both become so fond of.

Kuroko, however, seemed to have different plans.

Barely audible even in the silence of the seemingly large room (Kuroko was small, too small to be staying there alone, Akashi mused), he whispered words that tore through the redhead.

“Don’t think for even a second that I won’t accept you.”

Akashi’s shoulders jolting were the telltale signs of his astoundment; Kuroko silently praised himself on his apparent gift of unnerving the absolute emperor.

“Thank you.”

The phrase was just as soft, if not even more so than Kuroko’s. The said male’s eyes widened, startled.

Opening the door, before Akashi stepped out, he turned halfway to gaze back at Kuroko, left eye visible.

 

It was a brilliant crimson.

 

 

~~

 

 

_**SPIN-OFF OMAKE #3 - "THE RED EMPEROR" FINISHED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Seize Spin-off OMAKE #4 - "The Phantom"

**_BEGUN ON: 21.10.15  
_ ** **_FINISHED ON: 22.10.15, 3:08 AM_ **

**_RATING: T_ **

**_WARNINGS: Death, angst. Also, fun with the Uncrowned Kings._ **

 

 

~~

 

 

“Tetsuya, will you be okay at home alone? We’re going to take grandma to the doctors’ for another check-up.”

Kuroko beamed at his mother, nodding furiously.

“Mhmm! I’ll be okay!”

“Atta boy.” His mother smiled at him fondly, hand running through her eleven year old son’s identical powder blue locks, who nuzzled into her palm.

“Have a safe trip!” He waved cheerily until his family left his sight. Hopping back up on his chair, he stretched up on his tiptoes to reach for his basketball.

_‘A little more… Got it!’_

Kuroko’s lips turned upwards as he clasped the oversized ball with his small, pale hands.

 _‘Ogiwara-kun… We’ll definitely meet again,’_ He thought not for the first time these past few weeks. It was finally the summer holidays, and he’d be able to play basketball as much as he wanted – though, without his usual mentor-like friend. Nodding to himself, Kuroko clutched a pen and scribbled a quick note to leave on the kitchen table just in case, grabbing the spare keys as he left.

Within minutes, he could see the faint outline of the mini basketball court. His eyes lit up instantly as he jogged the rest of the way, challenging his feeble stamina. He was sweating by the time he’d arrived, but his sunny smile didn’t falter in the slightest. He gripped the ball, squeezing it to his chest as he took a deep breath. Adjusting his grip, Ogiwara’s voice rang through his head.

_“Here, hold the ball like-- nonono, wai-- Kuroko!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Here, make sure you have enough space between your fingers so you can…”_

“Hold it like…”

Kuroko poised, ready to shoot. His brows furrowed in concentration as he lifted his arms, jumping with the release. The ball flew, only to hit the ring, bouncing off. He let out a small noise of frustration as he retrieved the ball, eyes sparkling.

_‘One more!’_

* * *

“Tetsuya? Tetsuya!”

Kuroko blinked sleepily, feeling familiar leather under his fingers. The ball slipped out of his grasp, fingers lax. He shook his head, short locks flying, his hair turning even messier than it already was.

“Mm… What time is it?”

Kuroko turned his bleary eyes on the sky, shooting open when he realised the sun was already setting. Had it been that long?

“Mother!” The child called, jumping up and gingerly brushing off his basketball. Perhaps he should dribble to where his mother was?

“Tetsuya!”

Hearing his mother’s panicked voice, he decided against it, opting to rush over instead.

“Mother!”

“Tetsuya, there you are!” She breathed in relief, dropping down to pull her son close.

“I’m sorry, mother, I lost track of time--”

“I know telling you to never do it again is a stretch, so try to hold back a little, okay? I don’t want my little Tetsuya to get kidnapped in the middle of the day.”

“Mother, you’re the only one able to see me…”

“Hush,” She admonished, lips stretching into a smile as she ruffled Kuroko’s hair. She stood up, lacing a hand with his.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“Okay!”

He bounced the basketball with his free hand, occasionally missing the dribble, but never ceasing. By the time they returned, his right wrist was sore, fingers stiff -- but the smile remained even as his cheeks ached.

“Oh, found our little Tetsuya.” Kuroko’s father commented blandly, although his eyes swam with relief. Kuroko beamed up at him.

“Come here, let me see your hands.”

Kuroko bounded over, raising his palms up happily. They were both red and callouses were beginning to form from the harsh leather. Kuroko’s father nodded, satisfied.

“The hands of a player,” He congratulated with no small amount of pride, “That’s my son. But, you should go and take a shower now, no?”

“Okay! Oh, how was the check-up?”

Kuroko’s father smiled at him, and the rare gesture made any trace of worry fade away.

“Your grandmother’s okay, but she won’t be able to move around as much as usual.”

“Oh… I’ll go see her after I take a shower!”

Kuroko’s father nodded, watching as his son dashed away eagerly.

His smile turned bitter, and he rested his head against his interwoven fingers, elbows propped up on the kitchen table. The newspaper crinkled underneath his weight, tearing at a corner as he leaned heavily onto his elbows. He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes as he thought of his mother, lying in her bed, more fragile than she’d ever been.

He thought of his wife, who had taken to the news just as harshly as he had, perhaps even more so.

He thought of his son, who was their _everything_ , who was the only reason they could keep smiling even faced with the situation.

_“I’m sorry. She has less than a month to live.”_

* * *

_“What do you mean?!” Kuroko’s father had yelled, brows furrowed. Kuroko’s mother let out a sharp gasp, hands flying up to her face. It was times like these that she didn’t seem so invisible anymore; whenever her emotions began pouring out, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with._

_“No…”_

_“She’s already quite aged, but even further than that, the arthritis in her right leg has gotten much worse. At this rate, she’ll have to get surgery, but… As you know, there was a complication in the hip surgery you had issued for her recently; with the threats of the pulmonary embolism, it’s extremely likely that her body will collapse sooner or later. Breathlessness and chest pains are the most common symptoms, as we had warned you, and with her age, oxygen therapy and blood-thinning medicines are--”_

_“Are you saying that, even with surgery, there’s no way to save her from a mistake you made?” Kuroko’s mother whispered, eyes fiery. Kuroko’s father’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head at her, grabbing her arms before she could launch herself forward._

_“Miss, please calm down--”_

_“Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down when mother is…!”_

_She collapsed in her husband’s arms, sobs wracking her entire frame._

_It was the first time she had seemed so small, so vulnerable. Against the plain, sickening white of the seemingly endless hospital walls, even more so._

* * *

He had known. From the second they stated that she’d contracted pulmonary embolism, he knew that his mother’s survival rate dropped drastically. It was highly unlikely her body would be able to withstand the blood thinning medicines; even more so the sudden chest pains that would come with it. With her arthritis getting gradually worse, it was as if he was forced to watch his own mother gradually age before his eyes; additional wrinkles forming, eyes darkening, fatigue becoming more prominent… She was so far from the headstrong woman he was used to.

Forced to watch, whilst being unable to do anything.

All he could offer were words of comfort. He couldn’t even offer _medication_ in fears that her frail body would reject such.

* * *

_“Dear,” Kuroko’s grandmother had croaked out after the married couple left the room, eyes evidently red, “It’s okay.”_

_“It’s--”_

_“IT’S NOT!” Kuroko’s mother had all but nearly shouted, fresh wave of tears streaming down her deathly pale cheeks. “How could this happen?! If only the surgery, if only the surgery hadn’t…!”_

_Kuroko’s grandmother had reached out, trembling slightly as she placed her hand on her in-law’s cheek comfortingly._

_“This was going to come, sweetheart. We all knew that.”_

_“Mother…”_

_“Mum,” Kuroko’s mother had whispered pleadingly, choking on the sobs threatening to rise in her throat, “You’ll be okay.”_

_The lady could only smile weakly and continue to brush away the tears staining her precious daughter’s flawless, alabaster skin._

_It was all she could do._

* * *

“How could this…” Kuroko’s mother protested weakly, unable to muster enough strength to get up from where she had collapsed against her husband. He rubbed circles onto her back soothingly in an attempt to calm her distress.

“We just have to make this month the best one,” He murmured. That was the only line he had said all day that got through to her, finally -- she looked up, eyes blazing with unshed tears.

“Yes.”

“…What should we do about Tetsuya?”

“He’s… I want to be the one to tell him,” She answered softly, “he deserves the right to know. After all, she was the one who took care of him every time we were away.”

Kuroko’s father gazed at her, only to see resolve through and through; unwavering and clear. The skin at the corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly.

“I’ll be counting on you, then.”

With that, they lapsed back into a comfortable silence, and soon enough, she had fallen asleep curled up on his side. As they faced oblivion together, neither of them heard the faint patter of small footsteps leaving the door.

* * *

_'A month?’_

A month. That was a mere twelfth of a year, not even five weeks long--

That was all he had?

Kuroko blinked. Why couldn’t he see anything?

 _‘Ah,’_ his mouth fell open slightly, silently, _‘I’m crying.’_

His vision blurred over and over again, hot tears cascading down his face. He lifted his knees and retreated into himself, small arms clutching at his own shoulders in a death-like grip, doing all he could to block himself out of the harsh reality he had been suddenly thrusted into. He withdrew into the shadows of his room, tiny figure barely visible in the darkness.

(It looked like he was about to be swallowed whole.)

Even without eavesdropping, Kuroko had noticed. He’d always been sensitive to others, and even without focusing on them completely, he tended to catch onto certain habits and quirks of theirs.

So when his grandmother’s delicate body seemed to become even more brittle, he had picked up on it almost instantly. Although he’d wanted to, his heart couldn’t seem to rest at ease with his father’s simple explanation of her condition.

Then, he had heard the conversation between his parents, the thread of hope he had been clinging onto beginning to slip away--

\--but even after all the pain he’d felt, all the broken sobs he’d cried and heard--

\--nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight of his grandmother falling before his eyes, hand clutched to her chest as she coughed out red that stained the floorboards, the stains that wouldn’t go away, the stains that were _there EVERY TIME HE **LOOKED** \--_

_‘There’s nobody there nobody there nobody there nobody there--’_

Vaguely, he registered someone screaming, crying, sobbing. Had his mother come home?

Red. Red. _Red._

_‘So much red--’_

It wasn’t until he tasted metal that he realised he had screamed his own throat bloody and raw.

That was the day he decided he _despised_ the colour red, the colour of _those spots on the floorboards--_

They wouldn’t leave his mind. Wouldn’t let him rest, wouldn’t let him _stop seeing it over and over and over and over, his grandmother’s life fading away before his eyes--_

…

At the young age of eleven, Kuroko Tetsuya faced pure despair for the first time.

* * *

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Here,” he said quietly, raising a hand. The teacher looked around.

“No Kuroko Tetsuya?”

He stood up, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

“Here,” he repeated, eyes sparkling with amusement as he heard shrieks from both his classmates and his teacher.

“O-okay, please be louder next time, Kuroko-kun. Next, Kurose Shiki...”

“Here.”

“…”

Kuroko drowned out the rest of the roll call, despite it being the first day in his new class. He had already signed up for the basketball club, and he drummed his fingers briefly on the desk, anxious for the classes to end. He stifled the urge to sigh and lay his head on his arms.

_‘First class of the day, and I’m already waiting to finish… I want to play basketball.’_

The phantom entertained the thought of sleeping in class, but decided against it. He couldn’t remain in the club if his exam scores were to drop, after all.

“So then, as you all know, I’m your new homeroom teacher…”

Kuroko’s mind drifted back to the letter he’d received from Ogiwara.

_“Have you already joined a club? Of course, I joined the basketball club!!! Let’s both work hard so we can play in matches and fulfill our promise!”_

He found his lips tugging upwards, eyes softening as he gazed out the window.

_‘A day with clear, blue skies.’_

* * *

The day of the basketball tryouts, Kuroko tried as hard as he could.

“…Number 31, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko’s eyes downcast.

_‘Third string…’_

He exhaled shakily, slightly overwhelmed from the physical exertion.

“He~eh, so these are our new juniors?”

A cheeky voice interrupted, the surrounding chatter instantly ceasing. A few people gasped as they recognised the players.

_“Aren’t those…”_

_“That’s them! The five regulars in our first string…”_

Hanamiya Makoto; the notorious _Bad Boy_ , point guard of Shouei Middle School basketball team; second year.  
Hayama Kotarou; the famed _Raijuu_ , or, _Lightning Beast_ , small forward of Shouei Middle School basketball team; second year.  
Kiyoshi Teppei; the beloved _Tesshin,_ or, _Iron Heart_ , centre of Shouei Middle School basketball team; second year.  
Mibuchi Reo; the well-known _Yaksha_ , or, _Nature Spirit_ , shooting guard of Shouei Middle School basketball team; second year.  
Nebuya Eikichi; the boisterous _Gouriki_ , or, _Herculean Strength_ , power forward of Shouei Middle School basketball team; second year.

_“Dude, I heard that Hayama-senpai’s dribble is so strong that it’s been dubbed the ‘Lightning Dribble’! How cool is that?!”_

_“Well, Nebuya-senpai’s strength apparently tripled this year! That’s our Herculean Strength for sure!”_

_“Apparently, he started doing strength training after Kiyoshi-senpai beat him at the end of last year in a one-on-one!”_

_“A match between them two?! I want to see it!”_

_“Regardless, don’t you want to see Mibuchi-senpai shoot?! I’ve heard he has three different types of shoots! Heaven, Earth and…”_

_“Void, right?! I saw that in a match, once! The opponent couldn’t even move!”_

_“Hey, if we’re talking about crafty people, it’s gotta be Hanamiya-senpai, right?! He’s so cool! I’ve heard he’s kinda’ popular with chicks, too… Maybe I could ask him to coach me!”_

Kuroko watched them carefully with wide, bright azure orbs. Maybe he’d be able to learn a trick or two by observing.

“Hear that, Ei-chan? They’re talking about your defeat match.”

Nebuya roared in response to the grinning lightning beast, “I’ll definitely beat you next time, Kiyoshi! They’ll be talking about _you_ , and not me!”

“That’s not how it works…” Mibuchi sighed, fingers covering his face in exasperation. Hanamiya chuckled darkly, sticking a tongue out and grinning nastily at a few of the more timid juniors.

“Stop that,” Kiyoshi chided gently, “you’re their senior, so you should be taking care of them.”

“Shut up!” Hanamiya growled, turning to glare at the gentle giant, only to shove his own face into a jersey-covered chest.

“What the hell, Nebuya?!”

“The match is between Kiyoshi and me! Don’t you dare interfere!!!”

“Why the fuck would I want to interfere, you dumbass?!”

“Okay, sto~p. Stop right there,” A new voice smoothly interjected. The two instantly sprung apart, Nebuya looking sheepish and Hanamiya grimacing as if he’d just tasted something disgusting.

“Yo, captain,” Nebuya grinned toothily, attempting to play it off. The said captain chuckled; however, the sound was much more ominous than it was pleasant.

“Hey, Nebuya, Hanamiya. Mind telling me what you two were chatting ‘bout so amiably?”

Hanamiya grumbled under his breath. Nebuya only managed to choke out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

“Hm? Could you repeat that, Hanamiya? Didn’t quite hear ya’.”

“I said _nothing_ , Imayoshi,” The point guard seethed in annoyance. His captain always unnerved him. What made it worse was the fact that he was probably laughing on the inside, enjoying Hanamiya’s discomfort.

Occasionally, Hanamiya wondered if he could spit on his captain and get away with it. He always quickly dismissed that thought, however. Somehow, Imayoshi always looked over whenever his thoughts ran along those lines…

“Heeeey, Imaaayooshiiii-san!” The Lightning Beast bounded over cheerily, waving frantically with both hands. Imayoshi turned his head to the source of the noise, smiling with his flawless, pearly whites.

“‘Ey, Hayama. Been practicing the cross-over?”

“‘Course! Check it out next practice match, okay?! I’ll definitely zoom right past you!”

“Sure,” Imayoshi grinned, considering, “I’ll be sure to stop ya’.”

“We’ll see about that!”

“Oh, captain,” Kiyoshi greeted. “Yo, Iron Heart Kiyoshi!” Imayoshi chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgement. Kiyoshi winced, “Please don’t call me that.”

“Why not? Ain’t it a fine name?”

“No--”

Imayoshi laughed before patting the taller male on the shoulder lightly, “Just kidding, Kiyoshi. You been training your, what do they call it, _Right of Postponement_? Man, that’s quite a mouthful.”

Kiyoshi chuckled good-naturedly, “Yeah, I have. Thanks for the tips as usual, captain.”

“That’s my job.”

Imayoshi turned, surveying the juniors that had gathered into a single crowd that was still getting bigger by the second, attracted by the power emanating off of the five regulars and their captain.

“Oh? We got quite a few newbies this year, don’t we?”

“Right.”

“Any get into first string?”

“Weren’t you there for the whole thing?” Hayama piped up, raising a brow. Imayoshi mimicked the expression, “No, why? I had duties with the committee, they wouldn’t shut up. As per usual. I oughta’ abandon them in the middle of one of their spiels someday, see how they react. Probably won’t even notice me leaving.”

He turned back to the member holding the results clipboard, “Anyway, lemme’ see.”

“Ah, here…”

“Hmm. Then, the guys who got into first string, get up here.”

Mutters spread throughout the group instantly.

_“What does he want?”_

_“Maybe he’s going to verse them? You know, as a test?”_

_“Uwaah, I’m glad I didn’t make it into first string if that’s the case…”_

_“Uh, I’m slightly terrified of being in first string, now…”_

_“Get up there already!”_

_“Hey, wai-- don't push!”_

Kuroko watched with interest as a few trembling people stepped out of the crowd to be scrutinised by their captain’s undoubtedly intimidating stare.

(How one could seem so frightening without having to open his eyes, Kuroko couldn’t comprehend. He’d have to look into that further, he mentally noted.)

“Hmm… Go run five laps around the school and shoot ten hoops.”

A collective _“huh?!”_ was heard from majority of the members, first string or not. Kuroko’s eyes widened as he hummed in thought.

_‘He’s testing them right after they got into first string… To recheck their stamina?’_

“Oh, and for all of you thinking you’re glad ya’ didn’t make it into first string, I’m glad, too. There’s no way you’ll be able to survive with that kinda’ mindset, ‘fter all.”

There were several murmurs that rippled through the mass, many being complaints about their captain. However, Kuroko had no qualms against him. If this was how Shouei’s basketball club, one of the best of all middle schools in Japan, worked, then he’d gladly adhere to such.

(After all, he had a promise to keep.)

* * *

A month had passed since he’d entered the basketball club, and the number of Ogiwara’s letters on his bedroom desk had been steadily piling up. He never considered throwing a single one of them away, so they were left to instead serve as a silent form of encouragement to keep going.

_“Have you gotten to see the first string in play, yet? Man, I want to see the Raijuu’s moves up close, too! As someone who shares the same position, his dribbling skills seem craazy…”_

_“…and we’ll definitely verse each other, Kuroko!”_

_“Damn straight! I’m on pretty good terms with this one guy; he’s actually our shooting guard in the same year…”_

_“…still on the bench though, and won’t get to play in matches very much. I want to work hard and become a starter. How’re you doing, Kuroko? I’ve heard that Shouei’s really strong, but if you work hard, I’m sure you can do it. I believe in you. Let’s both…”_

Kuroko smiled at the constant relay of messages they’d kept going, a strong reminder of their promise. Determination flashed through his eyes, and his brows furrowed in concentration.

_‘Tomorrow, I’ll ask for the key.’_

* * *

“Practicing overtime?” The staff member looked at him dubiously, before nodding and reaching for the key, “I don’t mind, but… Make sure to return the key, and go home when the school closes.”

Kuroko thanked the man, holding the key close to his chest as he bowed and left the room.

_‘I have to work harder.’_

He repeated the sentence in his mind like a mantra, pushing himself further and further. From the day he received the key, he hadn’t skipped an after-school session even _once_. He’d pushed himself to the very brink of exhaustion each day, arriving home with his sky blue locks matted to his forehead from sweat, scent of leather and pure _exercise_ seeping out of him; however, no matter how tired he was, his eyes never stopped sparkling, burning bright.

And that was the only reason that, despite their near-deathly worrying in regards to their son, Kuroko’s parents did not take the topic up with him, nor attempt stopping him, whether it’d be through pretty words or physical force.

Observant as always, Kuroko noticed the worry in the frowns that seemed to never leave his parents’ faces, but he did little to reassure them, being too caught up in the vow he and Ogiwara shared.

Perhaps, they thought, he was pushing himself so hard not only to achieve his goals, but also to forget the heart-rending pain he’d experienced the year before. After all, they _knew_ his agony more than anyone. With the anniversary coming up again, Kuroko must’ve been subconsciously increasing his own practice load to exhaust him to the point where his thoughts didn’t process as they usually would, anymore.

Kuroko Tetsuya; the lithe, petite boy who’d watched the woman who’d taken care of him since he was a baby cough out her lungs in front of his eyes, falling to the floor, staining it with red all over.

Kuroko Tetsuya, who’d seen his grandmother die before his eyes.

Despite the extra load of practice he’d been putting in, it simply wasn’t _enough_. Not for his skills, and much less so for his mind.

(The very mind that refused to stop assaulting him with visions so gruesome, so realistic they were nearly tangible.)

Kuroko realised, halfway through the night, that it was probably a mistake to overwork himself to the point of return day by day -- such actions did little to help the nightmares on his end.

_His grandmother falling before his eyes, hand clutched to her chest as she coughed out red that stained the floorboards, the stains that wouldn’t go away, the stains that were there EVERY TIME HE **LOOKED** \--_

The dreams were so _vivid._

He found himself trapped, encased in a never-ending loop of excruciating pain and terror as he heard his own screams shatter through the world of his sleep--

_‘There’s nobody there nobody there nobody there nobody there--’_

They wouldn’t go _away_ , no matter what he did. Rinse and repeat -- waking up with a cold sweat wasn’t so unusual, anymore.

And finally, when the nightmares ceased for one night, he thought he’d be okay.

Then, his vision locked on the spot on the floorboards where he knew, he _knew_ her blood had tainted--

Kuroko promptly ran to the bathroom, throwing up what little food he’d consumed for lunch. He felt faint, and remotely glad that the summer break was in progress if not to do anything but force him away from the gymnasium where he knew he had to go for more _practice_.

(Vaguely, he registered that Ogiwara probably wouldn’t be impressed.)

He wasn’t okay.

He wasn’t okay at all.

* * *

Finally, the day that marked a year had arrived, and Kuroko felt surprisingly relieved. The tension had melted away from his shoulders when he’d peered at the calendar, shockingly serene. The tranquility visible in his expression was like a splash of cold water to his parents’ faces, and to say they weren’t confused would be the lie of the century.

“Tetsuya, are you alright?”

“Yes, mother, father. I feel somewhat… Light,” He attempted to explain. He frowned, “I just… It feels like a burden’s been lifted off my shoulders.”

His father’s gaze softened, “I see. I’m happy to see that you’ve changed. I’m sure grandmother would be happy, too.”

“Yes,” His mother said, voice hushed, “grandma would be so proud of you right now.”

Kuroko nodded simply and left to the mini-shrine they’d set up for her, preparing to burn a stick of incense. There would be no crying and screaming on this day. He didn’t want his grandmother to relive the unsightly form she had seen him in during her final moments. Whispering an apology carried away by the gentle breeze flowing in from the open window, Kuroko closed his eyes and brought his palms together, sending a short prayer to the skies.

When he finished, he had a smile on his face. Small, but undoubtedly _there_.

* * *

Summer break had finished, and Kuroko was back to his routine of constant, daily, grueling post-school practice. Everything had seemed to move so slowly. A few students had come in over the past couple of months, and Kuroko had greeted them, only to be shrieked at in return and then run away from. He shook his head amusedly before his expression hardened once more.

The basketball club’s string promotion tests would be arriving soon, and he’d do everything he could to secure a place in the second, or even better, first string. Ogiwara’s letter in one hand, basketball in the other; Kuroko’s determination was set in stone.

* * *

One especially late night, Kuroko had ended up passing out in the gymnasium for a few hours, only to wake up and find himself shrouded in darkness. His muscles and joints screamed in protest as he stood up, the moon his only source of light as he navigated his way through the large hall, grabbing his bag and uniform on the way. Abruptly, he jolted as he realised he hadn’t contacted any of his family to let them know about his after-school practice; despite being almost a hundred percent certain that they knew where he was, considering his bad habit of falling asleep in the middle of nowhere.

(He’d made a drastic improvement compared to the first few years: he rarely ever passed out without warning, anymore, despite how much more frequently he was exhausting himself nowadays.)

Successfully grappling his way out of the enormous, dark, empty hall, he sent a silent apology and swore to clean up after himself extra-well the following day in compensation of having basketballs strewn all across the court this time. Deciding to pull out his phone, Kuroko squinted as his pupils attempted to adjust to the sudden, bright light that was his mobile’s screen. He saw at least forty missed calls and nearly just as many messages. Chewing his bottom lip, the phantom decided to dash home … Although he’d have to face the gate towering over him, first. Letting out a long exhale, Kuroko attempted scaling the gate, promptly failing when his shoes slid off the smooth surface. Next, he opted to squeeze through, but that idea was quickly scrapped. Glancing to the side for anything he could use, Kuroko noticed that the brick walls around the gates were slightly chipped in various areas. Perhaps he could climb those, instead?

He proceeded with the spontaneous idea, only to find that it was much easier than he’d originally anticipated. It was as if somebody had carved the missing gaps into the wall to make it less taxing to ascend.

The teal-haired boy shook his head to dispel any thoughts.

_‘Right now, first and foremost, I have to get home.’_

Mind set, he jogged back to his house, feeling a slight twinge of pride at the obvious increase in stamina. However, the feeling dwindled down as he neared his house, instead replaced with an eerie sense of foreboding.

 _‘Why does it feel so … Unwelcoming?’_ Kuroko thought, brows furrowing. His heartrate began picking up as he arrived at his house, unnaturally quiet.

 _‘Well, of course, it’s nearly 3AM.’_ He attempted to reassure himself futilely, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Had his house always looked so sinister away from the sun?

There were a mere handful of stars littered across the fringe of night sky; so dark that it could almost be called pure black. The wind was chilling, soothing against his skin -- as it always had been.

Yet, why was it that this night, goosebumps were rising on his skin, instead?

Fear settling firmly in his gut, Kuroko slowly reached for his keys before changing his mind, opting to call his mother first.

Each ring felt like it would be the last, making the call attempt seem impossibly long.

Kuroko could hear his mother’s ringtone from inside the house, feeling the slightest pang of relief that they were, at least, inside the house. The respite left as quickly as it had come upon hearing a crash from the inside.

_‘Who’s there?’_

His heartbeat was so loud to his own ears, he wondered if anyone else could hear it. Trembling slightly, Kuroko waited.

The sound of footsteps nearing the door grew louder and louder.

They weren’t his parents.

Kuroko’s eyes flew wide open as the door was flung outwards, nearly hitting him. He managed to dodge in time, all the while keeping his presence hidden.

(Not that he had to try much for that.)

The boy’s feet were frozen to the ground as several large, imposing figures donning black charged out hastily, clearly startled from the phone call earlier. They exchanged harsh whispers as they ran, leaving Kuroko alone outside his door.

_‘Mother. Father.’_

His eyes widened imperceptibly as the situation sunk in at full-force. He tore away all semblances of courtesy as he raced inside the house, heart pounding.

_‘Where are they?!’_

Kuroko burst into the rooms unannounced, cold sweat running down his neck and palms.

 _‘Not here. Not here,’_ He recited as he sprinted through the whole first floor. His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his throat as he sped up the winding staircase, footsteps pounding just as loudly. Kuroko no longer cared about the level of noise he was making -- he just wanted to make sure that they were there, that they were _safe, that they wouldn’t leave him like grandmother had over a year ago--_

Kuroko’s hand slipped several times as he attempted to open their bedroom door, shaking much too extremely.

Then, his eyes fell on the sight before him, and his arm dropped by his side, dead.

_Red. Red. Red._

_‘So much red--’_

_It wasn’t until he tasted metal that he realised he had screamed his own throat bloody and raw._

No--

\--there would be no screaming, this time. Kuroko’s eyes focused and unfocused countless times, attempting to take in the scene before him.

_That was the day he decided he despised the colour red, the colour of those spots on the floorboards--_

Red, red, red, so much red--

_They wouldn’t leave his mind. Wouldn’t let him rest, wouldn’t let him stop seeing it over and over and over and over, his grandmother’s life fading away before his eyes—_

“No,” Kuroko breathed, “no.”

He felt his body shudder, and then come to a stop.

Everything stopped.

The world around him, his parents’ breathing, _him_ \--

\--everything, through and through, stopped.

And then Kuroko’s sobs wracked through his body, heavy and explosive, and all he could do was submit.

He choked.

He couldn’t breathe.

Couldn’t breathe, everything was so _suffocating_ and he just--

The sound echoed through the night, much too broken.

Much too _shattered._

The police found him the next morning, seemingly frail body curled up tight between his two parents, both bloodied with identical knifes run through their hearts.

He had never looked so small.

 

At the young age of twelve, Kuroko Tetsuya faced pure despair for the second time.

* * *

He had never liked the colour red.

However, despite his distaste in regards to the hue, he could never bring himself to abhor sunsets. He had always seen them in a different light.

_‘So beautiful.’_

Staring up at the crimson sky, he found it terribly fitting for him to die surrounded by the fiery colour. He smiled grimly, absentmindedly pondering if it was some form of morbid curiousity that propelled him to marvel at such. He did not think himself to be a masochist, but finding himself unable to tear his gaze away from the sky, he momentarily considered his chances.

With that, he wasn’t surprised he found himself standing on the rooftop of one of the many buildings labeled Rakuzan High School’s property three years later, eyes locked on the sunset that had become his only respite over time.

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes temporarily, relishing in the comfort that the breeze brought. His teal locks rustled in the wind, the pastel blue colour vastly contrasting against the thick crimson spread out behind him.

Yes; today, he would finally give up, surrounded by the beauty he’d adored all this time.

 _‘How fitting,’_ Kuroko opened his eyes, tilting his body to look out from the corner of the rooftop. He held onto the cool metal behind him with a vice-like grip, knuckles turning impossibly paler. The iron was cold, much too cold. He shivered, then instantly mentally reprimanded himself for showing signs of weakness.

He’d already decided. There was no point in being scared anymore.

Kuroko breathed, savouring the fear that came with the adrenaline. It would be the last time he’d feel anything like that, after all.

…It would be the last time he’d feel _anything_ at all, he supposed. He wondered if one could feel the crunch of their own bones smashing against the pavement after jumping off a three-story building, before deeming it unimportant.

He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath through his mouth.

The wind picked up.

_‘How fitting.’_

He felt a million emotions rush through his body, almost painful in their explosiveness--

Then, nothing.

He loosened his death grip on the bars behind him, the only obstacle he had left, now. His legs began to quiver, feet slowly teetering off the edge. He closed his eyes.

_‘This is what I’ve decided.’_

The final moments before he fell seemed to take years.

However, he didn’t feel trapped, anymore.

He’d be free now. This was the freedom he’d sought for so long. The escape he’d considered for years.

Then, suddenly, he felt something was terribly wrong.

Whose?

He twisted his body slightly at the noise. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that someone was running for him, to try and seize _him_ \--

His eyes widened.

_‘Akashi Seijuurou.’_

The familiar basketball team captain's name streaked through his mind, and his shoes finally slipped. Hesitation flashed through his sapphire eyes before a rare smile graced his lips, and his eyes softened in the last second as his fingers let go, almost painfully slow--

He extended his arms out. Yes, this was the uninhibited feeling he’d looked for, for so long. However, as deep azure clashed with bright, piercing crimson, his heart seemed to have different thoughts compared to his mind.

_'Perhaps I should've stayed for the second string advancement test next year, after all.'_

He fell.

 

That was the first time he’d considered red to be beautiful, despite not being painted across the vast expanse of usual blue.

_‘Maybe red isn’t so bad, after all, when it comes to you.’_

 

 

~~

 

 

**_SPIN-OFF OMAKE #4 - "THE PHANTOM" FINISHED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	6. Seize Spin-off OMAKE #5 - "Playing With Ice"

**_BEGUN ON: 22.10.15  
_ ** **_FINISHED ON: 22.10.15_ **

**_RATING: T_ **

**_WARNINGS: Mentions of trauma, self-mutilation, scissors and making out._ **

 

 

~~

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou was a man of dignity.

Not once had he humiliated himself in public, nor let his emotions run aberrant.

…However, with his sights set on one Kuroko Tetsuya, who was his _boyfriend_ , he found himself having the most intense internal struggle of his life. Was it actually _possible_ to experience a torrent of emotions like such at once?

Apparently so.

“So, then, Kuroko…”

Kuroko had a smile on his face, so gentle it was capable of making angels weep. Usually, Akashi would have a similar expression gracing his face; but, this time, there was a huge predicament.

The one subjected to that smile was not him.

Akashi gritted his teeth behind sealed lips as he watched Kuroko’s interactions with a particular doctor’s assistant.

How had it gotten to this, again?

* * *

_“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko whispered, voice husky._

_“What do you want me to do?” Akashi teased, voice low and smooth, dark and sensual. Kuroko swallowed, voice failing on him._

_“I…”_

_“Yes?” Akashi’s lips upturned in a painfully attractive smirk. Kuroko felt his heart leap as if it were attempting to burst out of its confines. Their lips were close, so close that he could cross the distance in under a second; however, unfortunately, Akashi clearly had different plans, if the strong, muscled arms pinning him in place were any sign. Kuroko let out a small whimper of frustration, causing Akashi to huff out a breathy chuckle._

_“Akashi-kun, please…”_

_Kuroko licked his lips. They felt unnaturally desiccated, almost as if they were chapped. He could feel Akashi’s hot breath ghosting over them, only serving as a further taunt in his eyes. Akashi’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue, and something flashed through his eyes._

_“Very well.”_

_He leaned in to capture his lips, slanting at just the right angle, tongue slipping into the phantom’s mouth. They were in the middle of a heated make-out session when the door slid open. Akashi leaned back, releasing one of the arms that had been pinning his soon-to-be boyfriend to the headboard to wipe away the thin strand of saliva that had connected their lips, the only visible sign of evidence._

_(Well, there was Kuroko’s flushed face, plus the fact that both of their breaths were coming out in short pants, but that was beside the point, Akashi mused.)_

_The person who had entered jumped, body turning stiff. Absentmindedly, Akashi wondered how much blood had to rush to one’s head for their face to turn such a bright red. He glanced back at Kuroko, who had a similar colour painted prettily across his cheeks. The hue was accentuated even more against his pale skin tone. The smirk returned at full force as the emperor reached up with his other hand to brush the area almost lovingly before lacing his fingers through Kuroko’s, teasing him with the fleeting touch. The latter blushed an even brighter shade that Akashi had come to adore on him._

_“A-Akashi-kun,” Kuroko mumbled what would have sounded like a protest had it not been for his breathless voice. The doctor’s assistant let out a small noise that could have been a chuckle or a sob. Probably both, considering what Akashi was thinking of doing to him._

_“Hello, it’s you again.” Akashi greeted casually._

_“H-h-hi,” The teenager mumbled embarrassingly, scratching his neck. Kuroko’s body tensed, and his eyes widened. Akashi tilted his head slightly, curiousity visibly circling in his eyes. Slowly, as if he were afraid, the younger male lifted his head. His mouth fell open slightly as he inhaled sharply._

_“Ogi… wara… kun…?”_

_The male froze as Kuroko let his eyes wander, soaking in his long lost best friend. The same cropped, short, mahogany locks that he’d always had; the same bright, warm, chocolate eyes that sparkled like the sun (the last time Kuroko had seen them, they’d been filled with pain and anguish and a strange lack of disappointment in his best friend for giving up on their promise before it was fulfilled). The only things out of place were the long, white coat resting on his shoulders, crisp and unwrinkled (though not for long, Kuroko knew) and the small nametag pinned below his left breast pocket._

_“DOCTOR’S ASSISTANT”_

_“Ku… roko,” Ogiwara choked out. He looked uncharacteristically timid, and tugged on the long sleeves self-consciously. Instantly, visions flashed through his mind at the gesture, words that he hadn’t heard in a while back to haunt him._

**_"KUROKO-KUN!"_ **

**_"...Who is this?"_ **

**_"Kuroko-kun, oh god, I'm so sorry, it's not looking good...!"_ **

_Kuroko’s hands tightened, gripping the bed sheets and Akashi’s hand almost painfully._

**_"Oh god, oh god, there's so much blood and I-- I-- Shige was on the floor--"_ **

**_"Ogiwara... kun...?"_ **

_Akashi gripped Kuroko’s hand back, unperturbed, concerned visible on his features._

**_"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Kuroko-kun. He--" The voice choked, "--he cut himself so much, Kuroko-kun. He-- he pretty much hacked at his own two arms. By... By the time I got there, I... Oh my god... There was so much blood, and-- and-- I--"_ **

**_The male took a deep breath, the stress still shining clear in his tone._ **

**_"I... The whole bathtub was red. No, fuck, the whole bathROOM was red... It was l-like someone painted over it--"_ **

**_A retching sound._ **

**_"I-I can't believe Shige would... I... When I got there, I c-couldn't even RECOGNISE his own fucking arms and they were so disfigured and I just--!"_ **

_“Tetsuya?”_

**_"If you had come, if you had just fucking gotten over all this shit, then he wouldn't have cut. He wouldn't be in here. He'd be talking to you, about all his problems, rather than trying to bleed himself away-- fuck, it's all your fault. He was looking for you, you know?! HE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU THE WHOLE TIME WHEN WE WERE PLAYING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'LL EVER WAKE UP AGAIN ANYMORE!"_ **

_Kuroko’s eyes were glazed over, but in the next instant, he blinked and it was as if nothing had ever happened. Before Akashi could open his mouth, though, Kuroko spoke._

_“Long time no see, Ogiwara-kun. How have you been?”_

_His smile was small, faint, but unquestionably there. Ogiwara jumped a little, surprised, before he answered, albeit somewhat gingerly._

_“I’ve been good. You?”_

_“I’ve been well, too. Thank you for asking.”_

_The thought that flitted across all three of their minds was but a single sentence:_

_‘What a joke.’_

_With one boy lying in a hospital bed after jumping off a three-story building, another boy being his saviour that managed to divert Death’s attention away from him and the final one being one of the very reasons the first had succumbed to the temptation of suicide; the guilt from letting his own best friend hack his own arms into unidentifiable mounds of flesh obscured by scarlet was a heavy responsibility indeed; responding with something along the lines of a “good, thank you” to a wellbeing question was but a blissfully ignorant mask of the truth, dripping in irony, to the trio._

_There was silence before Kuroko commented lightly, “I didn’t know high schoolers were allowed to take part-time jobs, Ogiwara-kun.”_

_The said student chuckled sheepishly, “Well… Let’s just say that they made a special exception for me, after everything that happened.”_

_In reality, they’d probably melted after seeing the sheer amount of determination the boy displayed, along with the chances that therapy would be much more successful had they given into his demands._

_Kuroko nodded, eyes darkening slightly. Ogiwara inwardly smacked himself for the unnecessary comment at the end, but his best friend brightened up again almost instantaneously._

_“Could I get your phone number?”_

_Ogiwara blinked. Akashi let out a small huff, brows furrowing for reasons he couldn’t fathom._

_“Sure!” The former Meikou ace beamed toothily, walking over. He couldn’t stop grinning. It had taken them a long time, but they’d gotten here, at last._

_A missing piece was slotted back into place that day, and the pair felt deeply relieved at finally being brought back together._

_After all, their promise still hadn’t been fulfilled just yet._

* * *

It was a bright Saturday during their rare day off from practice, and Akashi had planned to keep Kuroko all to himself -- then, as if someone didn’t want that to come true, Ogiwara had appeared out of the blue to swoop in on his and Kuroko’s conversation. Usually, the redhead would have dismissed the third party by now, but the contentedness and genuine joy on his boyfriend’s face was too much for him to rip away. After hearing the story behind their times during middle school, Akashi had developed a complicated bout of feelings in regards to Kuroko’s long lost best friend. Respect was amongst them -- after all, not many people could stand back up after essentially mutilating both of their own arms.

(After a hospital check-up, it had been revealed that his arms had, indeed, suffered severe damage. There would be permanent scars; so many that his arms would appear to be slightly disfigured; albeit, he would still be able to play basketball under the conditions that he didn’t attempt to do so during the healing process.)

“Seriously?! You gotta show me your new moves sometime, Kuroko!”

“You too, Ogiwara-kun. Shall we have a one-on-one someday soon?”

“You bet!”

Akashi realised he was glaring at the couple, and quickly schooled his expression into a more calm, void one. Engrossed in attempting to decipher his own feelings, he didn’t notice Kuroko snickering lightly in the corner of his eye.

“…Kuroko, I feel chills down my spine.”

“Yes. Sorry, that’s just Sei-kun. He won’t do you any harm though, I swear.”

“You two are really comfortable with each other, huh? That’s rare, especially because you only met a few months ago…”

“Yeah.” Kuroko nodded, before a thought hit him. “Wait, Ogiwara-kun, are you…”

“I’m cool with you two, of course. Male, female, what does it matter? What matters are your feelings, right?” The doctor’s assistant flashed his famed, sunny smile at his best friend, who managed a small one in response.

“Thank you. So, why a doctor’s assistant?”

“Because… After everything that happened, I guess I felt really guilty. I didn’t even talk to you, or anything, and I—”

“No, I should’ve come,” Kuroko said, voice soft. His voice was slightly strained, smile tainted with bitterness, “I should have been there for you that day.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Ogiwara protested, “it definitely wasn’t your fault. No matter what anyone said.”

“Your friend told me that, too. Not to blame myself. But I… I’m sorry.”

“…”

Ogiwara only smiled, ruffling the already messy, powder blue locks with ease.

“Thanks, Kuroko.”

In that moment, the phantom felt the ghost of a hand stroke his tresses comfortingly, familiarly. He closed his eyes. After that night, he had refused to let anyone pat his head; it brought back memories much too fresh, too painful. However, when Akashi had done so the first time, all he had felt was intimate warmth, like he’d used to.

(Like he’d always loved when he was younger, doing his very best and craving for his family’s affections.)

Kuroko let out a small, content sigh, shoulders relaxing. Ogiwara beamed at him. After the moment had passed, the smaller male finally decided to take pity on his troubled boyfriend a few metres away. Looking up, he was met with a comical sight.

Akashi Seijuurou, man of dignity, standing off to the side, refusing to face forward -- eyes trained stubbornly on the roads in front of him, brows furrowed, mouth set in a flat line.

If Kuroko didn’t know better, he’d say Akashi was pouting.

 _‘No,’_ He admonished to himself, _‘definitely pouting.’_

Kuroko stifled his laughter before glancing up at Ogiwara, “I think I should go to Akashi-kun, now.”

“I think so too,” The other male grinned, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. This was nothing like the intimidating teenager he’d first perceived Akashi as. Kuroko nodded to his best friend before stepping away, walking over to his boyfriend and smoothly slipping his left hand in Akashi’s right.

“Hello, Sei-kun.”

“…Tetsuya.”

Kuroko tried his best not to burst out laughing. Akashi Seijuurou had _undoubtedly_ just opened his mouth to grumble. He had _definitely, clearly_ just grumbled out Kuroko’s given name.

“…Are you laughing at me?”

Akashi’s incredulous expression only made it all the better, and Kuroko couldn’t stop his laughter anymore. He dissolved into mirth that only worsened upon seeing Akashi stare at him like he couldn’t decide what to say.

Akashi Seijuurou genuinely tongue-tied was definitely one of the best things he’d ever seen, he decided. Usually, the redhead would be so imposing and commanding, but…

His cheeks were painted with an uncharacteristic, yet adorable blush that made Kuroko’s heart ache painfully in his chest. His boyfriend was too _cute_ , he couldn’t stand it.

Whoever didn’t believe that Akashi was cute was definitely missing out.

“Sei-kun, look over here.”

Akashi didn’t budge, and Kuroko found an endless amount of amusement in the flustered glint visible in the redhead’s crimson eyes. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Kuroko reached out and cupped one of his cheeks in his right palm gently, successfully turning them face-to-face. Eyes glittering with pure joy, the teal-haired teen’s lips tugged upwards, graced by a tender, fond and loving expression.

“Seijuurou,” He whispered for the first time, breath ghosting over Akashi’s lips, “I love you.”

With that, he stood on his tiptoes, closing the distance between the two of them. Akashi, who had frozen at the phrase and use of his full given name, took a moment to react. He kissed back with an almost bruising force, pulling Kuroko into his arms tightly.

“Say it again,” Akashi mumbled.

“I love you, Seijuurou,” Kuroko repeated, and Akashi squeezed him even tighter in response, almost as if he was afraid he’d disappear after saying the phrase. The redhead opened his mouth, attempting to repeat the words back to him, but found that he couldn’t. Kuroko simply smiled softly, eyes gentle as he reached up to stroke the blood red locks.

_‘He really is beautiful.’_

Kuroko leaned up for another kiss, and Akashi grudgingly accepted that he had been feeling jealous.

* * *

The first time Akashi Seijuurou experienced a face-off with the newly found feeling of his heart sinking in his chest was during the time that Kuroko had strayed from his side before the Winter Cup, stubborn to develop his own style of basketball away from prying eyes. He had briefly contemplated the idea of going to the doctors, or Midorima, to get his condition double-checked.

Just to make sure, of course.

“Mayuzumi-senpai,” Kuroko called, looking up at the senior with slate grey hair. The two sported nearly identical blank expressions, and spotting them together was already an intriguing scenario. Akashi mentally went through the list of basketball players he’d memorised. Was this the man Kuroko had sought out for help in testing and improving his own style (that he would not reveal any details about to Akashi, his own boyfriend)?

Akashi felt a pang in his chest, and frowned. He seriously considered paying the tsundere, Oha Asa and zodiac-obsessed Generation of Miracles member a visit.

_‘Am I… No, I can’t be.’_

“Kuroko.” Mayuzumi nodded in greeting. He seemed cold, but anyone with a good enough eye would be able to spot the tell-tale signs of his usually apathetic countenance softening and his void, ebony orbs sparking with something akin to fondness. How Kuroko had managed to get the arrogant, grumpy senior to open up to him so quickly, nobody could comprehend.

Akashi was impressed.

“After school again today?”

“Yes,” Kuroko nodded, “if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure.”

Perhaps it was because they both had low presences -- Kuroko more so than Mayuzumi, though -- and the fact that they shared similar interests that they got along almost instantly when the conversation got going. Had they faced each other somewhere else, as enemies, however, Kuroko was sure they would’ve been unable to stand each other.

As Kuroko envisioned what things would be like if they’d stood on opposite sides, Mayuzumi noticed the infamous captain of Rakuzan’s basketball team looking over, a deep frown etched onto his features. Suppressing a snigger, the senior smirked as an idea flashed in his mind.

Making a huge show of leaning over to press his lips near his beloved junior’s ear, Mayuzumi whispered directly to the phantom, “I think you should get going, Kuroko. A certain captain is looking over here like an angry puppy.”

Kuroko perked up, features brightening up with suspended laughter as he saw what his sly senior was talking about. Akashi’s frown had gotten even harsher after the stunt Mayuzumi pulled, and whilst he knew where the light novel-lover’s amusement was being derived from, he admitted it best to return soon before his boyfriend-not-boyfriend decided to assault his temporary mentor in a dark alleyway with his trusted scissors.

“Well then, Mayuzumi-senpai, I’ll be heading off. Thank you.”

“For what?” Mayuzumi cocked an eyebrow up.

“For introducing me to a lover’s jealousy,” Kuroko replied nonchalantly. The second before he left, though, he flashed a deceptively coy smile at his senior, who burst out into uncharacteristic laughter.

* * *

The second time Akashi had gotten jealous (jealous? How could Akashi Seijuurou ever get jealous?), it was during practice, after he had officially asked Kuroko out. With the additional knowledge that they were now _officially_ dating, Akashi had believed that the confusing feelings would stop rising. However, it seemed that that wasn’t the case.

“Uwaaaaaahhh, dude! I noticed the first time, but you totally disappeared on stage! Like, right before my eyes!!!! You _disappeared!!!!_ ” Hayama exclaimed in wonder, flailing his arms about.

“Akashi has a good eye, huh?” Nebuya grinned, laughing boisterously. Kuroko casually reached up to massage his own ears briefly.

“Hey, you two are crowding him too much,” A new voice added into the mix. Mibuchi pushed the two apart.

“Reo-nee!”

Mibuchi leaned down, eyeing Kuroko. The teal-haired teenager simply stayed still under the scrutiny, blinking at the famed shooting guard of the Uncrowned Kings with large, deep cerulean orbs. The two engaged in a staring contest for a few further moments until Mibuchi let out a high-pitched squeal and promptly scooped the shorter male up into his unyielding arms.

“He’s so cute! Tetsu-chan, was it?”

“Aahhh, no fair, Reo-nee! We didn’t even get to talk to him!”

“Ooooh, should I join in?! You can experience my muscle power! Hahahaha!”

“You’re sweaty, get away!” Mibuchi reprimanded, twirling Kuroko away from the burly player with distaste. Kuroko stayed dangling from the taller male’s arms helplessly, a light frown plastered onto his face. Akashi was torn between laughing and putting them in their place, until the stab of pain registered in his chest again. He walked over calmly, strides wide.

“Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi.”

The three instantly quietened.

“…Yes, Sei-chan?”

“Put Tetsuya down,” Akashi commanded, gazing at his vice-captain with unblinking, heterochromatic eyes. Mibuchi’s lips tugged up in a nervous smile as he acquiesced.

“Sorry, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroko simply let out a small _“okay”_ , although his expression softened as he watched his boyfriend interact with the other first string members.

A smile graced Kuroko’s lips, playful and affectionate.

* * *

The third time Akashi Seijuurou experienced what was definitely _not_ jealousy (who was he kidding) occurred when Ogiwara had interrupted on his and Kuroko’s date.

Okay, so it was jealousy. He admitted that.

* * *

The fourth (probably approximately the hundredth, if one were to be precise) time Akashi Seijuurou experienced true jealousy, through and through, in its purest form, was after the Inter-High tournament in their second year. The Generation of Miracles, his former teammates, had completely taken to Kuroko after he vowed to change their views on basketball when they’d first met at the previous Winter Cup (Kuroko’s first set of official games).

Momentarily, Akashi relived the scenario in which Kuroko had first stepped onto the court, only to be subbed out within two minutes after falling flat on his face and getting a nosebleed. After that, the game went smoothly, Kuroko already used to the first string’s movements after a month of practicing with them. He and Akashi made a terribly formidable pair, they had discovered.

The first time Kuroko had met the Generation of Miracles, they had caused such a disturbance that Akashi thought he’d never forget it, even without his nearly perfect memory.

* * *

_“What’s with the guy summoning us here being the last to arrive?”_

_Kuroko, following in Akashi’s shadow, tensed at the voice._

_That voice; it was him._

_The male who ruined his best friend’s favourite game. He’d watched countless videos of the Generation of Miracles, memorising their movements down to a T, deep ocean eyes calculating and calm. Then, he had studied Kise Ryouta even further -- he was the one, after all. The one who had come up with the cruel, cruel ploy._

_“Don’t get upset over every miniscule thing. That’s just the type of person he is.”_

_Midorima Shintarou. His threes’ made him one of the most formidable opponents in the Winter Cup._

_“Haah… Geez.”_

_The gruff voice undoubtedly belonged to Aomine Daiki; of all the styles, Kuroko found his the most intriguing. Being so free, so smoothly flowing like water in a river going downstream, he was the subject of the phantom’s envy._

_“Amazing,” Kuroko had breathed, the first time he saw one of Aomine’s matches. Definitely a force to be reckoned with._

_He couldn’t wait to verse them._

_Akashi stopped, and Kuroko halted smoothly behind him._

_“I apologise. I’ve kept you waiting, haven’t I?”_

_All of the members turned. It was as if they were attracted to him, his voice, like iron fillings to a magnet. Every miracle’s attention instantly settled on their former captain -- would he ever really cease being their captain, Kuroko wondered -- who gazed down at them, face shadowed by his long, vermillion locks._

_“Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi.” Akashi listed off their names, “I’m glad to see you all again. I’m genuinely deeply moved we were all able to meet like this. However… There’s someone here who doesn’t belong.”_

_The members raised their brows in confusion, only to have their questions answered when a deep voice spoke up._

_“Well, you’re no fun. Don’t exclude us.”_

_Kuroko scanned through the members of the team behind the maroon and black-haired male, reading the name on his jacket._

_“SEIRIN”_

_He recognised the team -- after all, they had struggled through the Inter High JUST enough to make it into the Winter Cup. Their potential for growth was undeniably high, despite being a newly formed team of under two years. Furthermore, their centre was none other than Kiyoshi Teppei, the man nicknamed “Iron Heart”, of who had shared the same middle school as Kuroko. He remembered all of the Uncrowned Kings’ antics with an oddly fond expression, even if they’d never noticed him._

_“You’re Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you.” Kagami smirked, eyes locked on the Generation of Miracles’ captain. Kuroko silently sent a prayer for his sake, and took a few steps back to retreat into the shadows. He knew what was coming next without having to say anything._

_“Shintarou, could I borrow those scissors for a bit?” Akashi asked, deceptively innocent as he descended the staircase that separated him and the rest of the group. Seirin’s members watched him warily, as did his own former team._

_“What are you going to use them for?”_

_“My hair’s annoying me a little, you see.”_

_Even with the suspicious question and dubious expression on Midorima’s face, Kuroko could see the undying devotion essentially engraved into all of his boyfriend’s former team members._

_The Generation of Miracles._

_Who knew they were so well grounded?_

_The shooting guard handed Akashi his scissors without hesitation._

_“I’ve been wanting to trim it.”_

_Without pause, Akashi looked up, smiling._

_“Well, before that…”_

_He walked past Midorima, “You’re Kagami-kun, aren’t you?”_

_Without warning, he thrust his arm forward, scissors grazing a thin line across the said male’s cheek. He had just barely dodged, and Seirin’s basketball team froze before they began panicking._

_‘What?!’_

_“My, my. I’m surprised you were able to dodge that.” Akashi’s smile turned openly sinister. Kuroko, watching from the darkness, shook his head lightly, teal blue locks bouncing with the motion. He let out a small sigh of exasperation._

_‘Such a liar, Seijuurou. What are you flattering him for? You knew he would dodge.’_

_Walking down the steps lightly and soundlessly, Kuroko slipped into spot next to Seirin’s team without being noticed._

_“In light of that display of grace, I’ll forgive you just this once. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave,” Akashi’s next word was spoken with stifling authority, **“leave.”**_

_His golden eye was piercing, sharp, as if it could see through one’s every move. Perhaps it could._

_Kagami gulped._

_“In this world, winning is everything.” Akashi began, raising the scissors to his hair, uncaring of the blood that was rapidly drying on the small blades. “Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I’ve never lost at anything before, and I never will -- because I always win, and I am always right.”_

_Kuroko’s eyes narrowed at the familiar phrase he’d heard time to time before they had properly started dating. Akashi’s thought process had definitely changed from the narrow mindset he was donning at the moment._

_‘You and your intimidation tactics,’ Kuroko thought, eyes gentle._

_“I show no mercy to those who oppose me -- even if they’re my own parents.”_

_The Seirin team all froze as his gaze landed on them._

_“Leave.”_

_“Come on, Kagami,” Kiyoshi called, “we have to get that bandaged, so don’t protest. Let’s go.”_

_Akashi watched in satisfaction as they left, albeit not before Kagami managed to throw him another dirty look and a yell of, “I’ll defeat all of you so-called Miracles in this tournament!”_

_“Well, I’m leaving.” Akashi said, turning away, “I just wanted to greet everyone today.”_

_“Hah?!” Aomine growled, standing up, “Don’t be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?”_

_Akashi turned, lips tugged slightly upwards, “No; I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realised it was unnecessary.”_

_The Generation of Miracles’ members’ eyes all widened simultaneously in recognition._

_“It seems none of you have forgotten our promise from that time, after all. Everything’s fine, then. The next time we meet will be on the court.”_

_Akashi walked up the steps, Rakuzan jacket fluttering on his shoulders. As if remembering something at the last minute, he turned once more._

_“Ah, right. There’s someone on my team you’ll have to watch out for. If you can manage, that is.”_

_On cue, Kuroko stepped forward from where he was standing at the bottom, and bowed. It wasn’t until he spoke that they noticed his presence._

_“Pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to battling you.”_

_Predictably, all except Midorima shrieked. Midorima had, instead, let out a sharp exhale and noise of surprise, jumping backwards._

_“Since when--”_

_“GHOST! He’s a ghost, Aominecchi!”_

_Kuroko raised a delicate brow before ascending the stairs, leaving as soon as he had come, footsteps and presence obscured by Akashi’s overwhelming, regal aura. He melted into the shadows, and the Generation of Miracles were left in shock, wondering who exactly they had just seen._

* * *

“Kurokocchi, that was amazing!” Kise squealed (literally squealed; it was a wonder he could bring his voice up that high, Akashi mentally sighed. A terribly unfortunate wonder), picking Kuroko up and spinning them around in circles. Akashi directed his death glare onto his former teammate, who shivered and quickly put the phantom down, albeit gently.

“Thank you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko responded flatly. “However, it was all Seijuurou--”

“Don’t be shy, Tetsuya.” Akashi taunted, “You did extremely impressively against Daiki and the rest. I’m extremely impressed.”

At that, a light blush dusted Kuroko’s cheeks.

“T-thank you.”

“Kurokocchi stuttered! That’s so cute! Look, look, Murasakicchi, he’s blushing! Isn’t he so adorable?! It’s such a shame Aominecchi isn’t here! Aaaah, Akashicchi, I’m jealous!!!!”

Akashi sighed. Kuroko pat his back soothingly, but was soon swarmed by his former teammates.

“Kuro-chin looks delicious.”

“I’m not food, Murasakibara-kun.”

“You did well today. It must have been because of your zodiac placing. It’s fortunate that I happened to have your lucky item on me.”

“Midorimacchi, so tsundere…”

“I am not tsundere!”

Mentally, Midorima could hear Takao cracking up at him from far away.

Inside the Winter Cup stadium, said partner of Midorima sneezed.

Akashi sighed again. He didn’t think his former teammates would ever poise a threat, but with them surrounding Kuroko so tightly, it seemed he’d have to re-evaluate that statement. Eyes glinting menacingly, he walked over to the group.

_‘Mine.’_

Then again, his teammates shouldn’t ever poise a threat in this instance, either.

After all, Kuroko belonged to him, and him alone.

(That fact was very well founded, clearly, as Kuroko blushed a beautiful scarlet when Akashi’s arm snaked around his waist, pulling him flush against the heir’s sculpted chest.)

 

 

~~

 

 

**_SPIN-OFF OMAKE #5 - "PLAYING WITH ICE" FINISHED_ **

 


	7. Seize Spin-off OMAKE #6 - "Playing With Fire"

**_BEGUN ON: 22.10.15  
_ ** **_FINISHED ON: 22.10.15_ **

**_RATING: T_ **

**_WARNINGS: Jealousy, MidoTaka, hickies, making out. Also, FINALLY, yandere-esque moments._ **

 

 

~~

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was a man of morality.

Not once had he taken pride in hurting another, nor let his emotions overrun his courtesy.

…However, with his sights set on one Akashi Seijuurou, who was his _boyfriend_ , he found himself having the most intense internal struggle of his life. Was it actually _possible_ to experience a torrent of emotions like such at once?

Apparently so.

Kuroko wanted to smack karma in the face.

Gazing at his boyfriend, he found it extremely taxing to be unable to budge. Akashi was currently surrounded by high-class women; and whether they were approximately the same age or twenty years older, Kuroko couldn’t tell due to the make-up adorning all of their faces. They were all beautiful, with long, slim legs and beautiful, intricately designed dresses that hugged their curvaceous bodies. The only things that were stopping Kuroko from storming over that instant were as of the following:

 _1\. The fact that Akashi Masaomi was watching. Staring. **Very** intently, at that._  
_2\. The fact that this was an extravagant party._  
_3\. The fact that Akashi hadn’t allowed a single woman to touch him. Kuroko was watching very intently, too; there would be no tricking him._  
_4\. The fact that many of the higher-ups in both the Akashi conglomerate and other allied businesses swarmed the halls. Actually, Kuroko had no idea why he was here; all he remembered was that his Seijuurou was extremely skilled and gifted in the arts of persuasion. Oh, and the arts of seduction. Evidently._

Kuroko clenched his fists as he watched Akashi smile politely and nod, interjecting comments every now and then.

How had it gotten to this, again?

* * *

_“Tetsuya.” Akashi called, making himself comfortable in his large, ebony, leather seat. The said male walked over._

_“Yes, Seijuurou?”_

_Akashi paused for a moment, still unused to Kuroko’s use of his entire given name. He savoured the sound before continuing._

_“My father has scheduled a dinner party tomorrow night.”_

_“What about practice?”_

_“We’ve already been excused.”_

_“…Seijuurou, what exactly does a ‘dinner party’ encompass?”_

_“An extravagant setting, important higher-ups from both the Akashi Corporation and other business conglomerates allied with it. Meaningless chatter, mostly.”_

_Akashi glanced at Kuroko slyly out of the corner of his eye before adding as an afterthought, “Oh, and women. Very many of them that my father will most likely push onto me.”_

_Kuroko’s eyes widened the slightest bit before he turned._

_“You’re horrible, Seijuurou.”_

_“Shintarou and Kazunari will be attending, too, no doubt.”_

_“…You’re **horrible** , Seijuurou.”_

_Akashi smirked, slender fingers taking hold of Kuroko’s chin, his touches light yet firm. He tilted his boyfriend’s head up to face him directly whilst he slipped his other arm around his waist, effortlessly tugging him onto his lap, their bodies pressed together. Forced into a position where he was straddling Akashi, Kuroko’s breath hitched as he was mesmerised by the redhead’s mismatching eyes, the orbs flaring up with a delicious heat. His eyes were half-lidded seductively, confident smirk gracing his lips._

_“Hmm? I’m afraid I didn’t hear you, Tetsuya.”_

_Kuroko always loved the way his name sounded on Akashi’s lips, and even more so when it was said so provocatively._

_“S-Seijuurou…”_

_Akashi’s eyes seemed to shine brighter for the briefest moment. He let go of the phantom’s chin, instead opting to lean in and press kisses to his pale collarbone. Slowly moving up, Akashi made sure to tease Kuroko thoroughly, biting and leaving hickies on the most visible areas of his neck. He moved up, hot tongue tracing the shell of Kuroko’s ear; one of his most erogenous areas. God, how Akashi knew his body so well without exceeding past the “heavy making out” stage was beyond him. Kuroko wasn’t complaining, though. He’d gladly come undone if it were Akashi doing the unravelling._

_“You really are so sensitive here,” Akashi said, voice thick with sensuality. His lips were directly in front of Kuroko’s left ear, and the shorter male failed to swallow back a moan. Akashi chuckled, knowing exactly what kind of effect his actions were having on the phantom shuddering in his arms._

_“S-sei-- mm!”_

_Kuroko’s words were cut off as Akashi took them as his own, pulling him into what was most likely their deepest kiss so far. Kuroko whimpered in pleasure as Akashi’s tongue traced his lips, teeth grazing him ever so slightly. It seemed like an eternity before Kuroko pushed him away, flushed and out of breath, eyes lidded and void of anything other than pure desire. The insufferable smirk he’d come to love on his boyfriend graced Akashi’s lips. He leaned up to peer into Kuroko’s eyes teasingly._

_“So, your answer?”_

* * *

“Oh, Kuuuroookkoooo!”

Kuroko was jolted out of his thoughts by the over-exuberant voice. He perked up, looking around for the familiar head of obsidian tresses.

“Takao-kun!” Kuroko called, voice drowned out by the rest of the crowd around him. Takao expertly weaved his way over, ruffling his friend’s unruly, sky blue hair. He grinned widely, “Long time no see!”

“Long time no see,” Kuroko echoed, smiling. He was never bored with Shuutoku’s point guard around.

“Oooi, so what were you thinking about, staring at the wall so intently?”

“Eh?”

“Don’t even try to lie to the Hawk Eye! How d’ya think I found you so easily, huh?”

Kuroko chuckled, shaking his head, “No, I don’t plan on lying. I was just--”

He was cut off by a loud pelt of laughter. Both of the boys looked over, only to see the women surrounding Akashi giggling and fawning. Kuroko’s frown returned, and Takao made an exaggerated gagging sound before turning back to face his favourite Rakuzan player.

“Woah, Kuroko!”

“Huh?”

Kuroko let out a noise of surprise as Takao flicked him lightly on the centre of his forehead, grinning playfully.

“Your brows were furrowed so deep, and your scowl made you look like you were about to go over there and tear them apart!”

Takao paused for a moment before leaning in conspiratorially, speaking in a hushed whisper, “Just between you and me, I wouldn’t mind if you did just that.”

Kuroko burst into laughter, Takao soon following. “No, but seriously, if they get too close, just go in there and swoop him away, yeah?”

“This is an elite party,” Kuroko grinned, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, “I can’t go around whisking Akashi-sama away whenever I feel like it, unfortunately.”

“I would totally do that to Shin-chan. Hey, if girls get too close near him and I’m not around, come and find me, okay? He can’t go anywhere without requiring me nearby to save his ass, I swear.”

Kuroko choked on his laughter, prompting Takao to follow suit.

* * *

“Oh my god, are you serious?! Shin-chan, that’s so cheesy! That’s practically as bad as when he went off on that whole spiel about you being a shadow. Well, it was kinda cool, but really, I didn’t expect him to make a speech about it!” Takao coughed out through his hilarity, “He was all like, _‘Kuroko is a shadow, nanodayo. Shadows get darker as the lights go stronger, so basically, the stronger the partner he’s paired with, the more Kuroko will thrive. It’s not as if nobody else can sync with him, but, Akashi is undoubtedly the strongest. If Kuroko can reach his greatest peaks with Akashi, then that just means he’s the one with the brightest light.’_ ”

Takao paused for dramatic effect.

“ _‘Nanodayo.’_ ”

In the distance, across the room, Midorima felt Takao’s laughter jabbing into him incessantly. He scrunched up his ace of spades card -- undoubtedly his lucky item for the day, abiding by Oha Asa’s ultimate rules – in irritation, huffing to himself.

“That idiot better not be making a fool of himself.

* * *

“This is a completely different topic, but I am seriously hungry.” Takao said with an oddly solemn expression. “Is there good food here? It’s a, quotation mark, _elite_ , end quotation mark, party, so I should be able to get some _elite_ food, right?”

“I would assume so,” Kuroko replied, raising a brow at his friend’s suddenly sparkling eyes.

“Well then, what are we doing over here?! Let’s go!”

He grabbed Kuroko’s wrist, leading him over to the buffet tables.

“Oh, man, look at all this! Is that _caviar_?! Rich people sure are something else, hahaha!”

Kuroko glanced around and slowly edged behind Takao, who was attracting the attention of basically everyone in the vicinity.

“Nuh-uh, you aren’t going to misdirect this time, young man.” Shuutoku’s hawk stated firmly, tightening his grasp. Kuroko stifled the urge to roll his eyes, turning to survey the table.

_‘Grilled duck with spices and salsa verde, salmon, caviar and cheese mini bread appetisers, foie gras, lobster creole, oysters with caviar…’_

“Is that okonomiyaki? _Okonomiyaki?_ How does that even fit in with this? And who the hell puts lobster in a buffet?!” Takao gaped. Kuroko nodded silently, _‘My question exactly…’_

He glanced over at Akashi, a dejected sigh escaping his lips. The second he had turned back, however, he was met with the shocking sight of Takao’s plate supporting a pile of food that extended past his head.

“T-Takao-kun?!”

Takao poked his head out from behind the plate, “I’m gonna go walk over to Shin-chan with this, and see how he deals. Wanna come?”

“Uh--”

“Alright, let’s go!”

Takao set off, balancing the food perched precariously high. Kuroko eyed it, seriously contemplating whether or not Takao was a secret circus professional.

“Ah, Midorima-kun--”

Kuroko didn’t even have to mention his name before Takao had spotted him, eyes lighting up with anticipation.

_“SHIIIIIIIII~N CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”_

Midorima’s eyes widened when he saw his partner rushing towards him, balancing a plate of food so high he could’ve mistaken it for the Eiffel Tower in edible form.

“Takao, what are you--”

The Generation of Miracles’ crazily accurate shooter sidestepped at the last second, watching in morbid fascination as Takao rammed his plate into the wall, food successfully propelled into the air. Several guests screamed as Akashi watched, shaking his head in exasperation before shooting a discreet smirk at his former teammate. Midorima could only gape at his not-so-secret lover who had just smashed into a wall.

Smashed into a wall with a plate of food.

Smashed into a wall with a plate of food _practically as high as the goddamn ceiling, in fact._

Smashed into a wall with a plate of food practically as high as the goddamn ceiling, _at an elite party with majority of Japan’s, and the world’s, biggest business conglomerates, IN FACT._

“ _In fact_ my ass, _please_ let this be a dream.”

“Shin-chan, did you just say _ass_? Please tell me you did. Kuroko, did you hear it?” Takao groaned from the floor. Why that was the only thing he picked up on, they had no idea.

“Takao, you moron, why did you do that?!”

“You weren’t paying attention to me, and that’s practically as bad as what Akashi’s doing to Kuroko right now! Regardless of whether you have beautiful women surrounding you or not!”

“Well, I don’t! This is a party, Takao, you can’t just--”

“Well, maybe I wanted to accompany the guy I’m in love with to one of his fancy-schmansy parties despite how much I hate them!” Takao was yelling, now, and the whole hall had fallen silent. Kuroko couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at his friend’s final line.

“Takao…”

By the looks of it, Midorima didn’t have the will to be angry anymore, either. His gaze softened and he walked over, offering a hand to his partner. Takao’s shoulders relaxed slightly, but he refused to look at Midorima as he accepted the help, getting back on his feet. He huffed slightly, but his ears were visibly red. Midorima smiled as the shorter male attempted to pull his hand away, only to have it held even tighter.

“Let go--”

Midorima tugged once on the hand he was holding, _hard_ , and Takao promptly fell into his arms.

“Sh-- wha-- Shin-chan!”

Kuroko chuckled at the uncharacteristic flush adorning the point guard’s cheeks. Midorima exhaled, “You’re really a handful, you know?”

“Sh… Shut up!”

 _‘Well,’_ Midorima thought, subconsciously pulling Takao in closer against him, _‘at least nobody got hit by the food. I guess I can forgive him this ti--’_

All too soon, it seemed the world was against him; for the second the thought flitted across his mind, he felt something squish against his head.

The hall that had been filled with people squealing over the public display of affection before their eyes instantly fell quiet again, this time for a completely different reason.

Midorima slowly, very slowly pushed Takao away from him (albeit gently).

Takao’s gaze travelled up, and he gulped. Loudly.

Midorima raised his left arm, fingers picking up whatever had fallen on his head.

He looked at what was in his hand with disgust.

Octopus and beef, at that.

No sooner than Midorima had opened his mouth, Takao disappeared, running as fast as his legs could take him.

_“TAKAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

* * *

“Ehehe…”

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Takao whined. Kuroko was reminded distinctively of a whimpering puppy pawing at its owner, hungry for attention. He stifled the laughter threatening to bubble up from his throat.

“I said, _shut up_.” Midorima repeated, glaring at his boyfriend. Takao grumbled incoherently, deciding to look around the room and observe in favour of upsetting his boyfriend even further. Suddenly, he stiffened, catching the blue-green pair’s attention. Midorima, however, was too stubborn to talk at the moment, so Kuroko took it upon himself to ask.

“What’s wrong, Takao-kun?”

“Aha… Ahahah… a… Nothing!” Takao beamed nervously, a few beads of sweat running down his forehead. Kuroko frowned, opening his mouth and then closing it, opting for seeing it himself, instead.

He froze.

Takao gulped.

Midorima swallowed, cold sweat beginning to form at the back of his neck.

There was Akashi, with a decidedly tight smile as a make-up caked girl pushed herself onto him, latching onto his arm firmly. He seemed to be taking it in stride, speaking to her with a level voice whilst attempting to remove her from his arm. It looked like he was on the brink of _extinguishing_ her presence, instead, however.

Terrified of what they were going to see, the Shuutoku couple turned their heads to Kuroko extremely slowly.

It felt like they were in the climax of a horror movie.

Kuroko’s eyes were completely blank, face devoid of any expression in particular at all. He was blinking calmly, completely relaxed. The trio looked like something straight out of a comedy show, and if it were any other situation, a passerby might’ve laughed.

_Not today._

Kuroko inhaled once, then exhaled again. The breath from his lips made his baby blue locks float for the briefest of moments.

He began walking towards the redhead, Takao gaping in horror behind him, Midorima quietly chanting an Oha Asa verbal good luck prayer aloud, cold sweat running down his spine.

“Oh shit.” Takao breathed.

 _Oh shit_ , indeed.

* * *

Akashi was trying his best not to glare at the girl glued to his arm. She was disgusting, probably rubbing her foundation off onto his expensive suit.

He entertained the thought of making her fall to the ground, but decided against it. He didn’t want any extra trouble, after all. He noticed the paparazzi the second he’d stepped in.

One by the bottom left corner of the hall. Another seated at the table near the seventh window on the right side, from the top; and a final one lurking near the dining table directly below the centre chandelier.

Akashi sighed.

“Akashi-sama, is there something wrong? Do you want me to… Accommodate you, perhaps?” The girl fluttered her eyelashes at him. He just wanted to sit down in the chair behind him, but he resisted. He knew she’d have no qualms against throwing herself into his lap, after all. Speaking of which, she was really getting on his nerves; especially with the way she was pressing herself up against him in the already hot room.

Sooner or later, Kuroko was going to appear and rip her to shreds, he thought with a laugh.

“Akashi-sama, your smile is so--”

Akashi tuned out the rest of her words as he locked gazes with the very person he’d been thinking about. His throat suddenly felt like sandpaper, and he swallowed dryly.

Kuroko was downright _furious._

Akashi could tell -- the subtle twitch in his eyebrows, the calculated emptiness in his eyes, the carefully constructed blank expression.

Much too blank.

He was definitely livid, the heir deducted, heterochromatic eyes watching him carefully. Kuroko’s expression was just as calculating, and Akashi felt a twinge of excitement run through his body. He’d never seen his precious shadow get truly angry, after all. Kuroko walked closer, standing still until the girl finally noticed him. She furrowed her flawlessly plucked eyebrows.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re interrupting Akashi-sama and me.”

“There are two things _extremely_ incorrect in that sentence, Miss.” Kuroko said, voice filled with false courtesy. “First of all, I have to ask: what do _you_ think you’re doing? Because I’m not thinking about what I’m doing. I _know_ what I’m doing. Second, _interrupting_ you and Akashi- _sama?_ I apologise, you must be mistaken, or delusional. If anybody’s interrupting…”

Kuroko moved closer until he was pressed up against Akashi’s chest, tugging him down with a pull to his crisp tie.

 _“Sit.”_ Kuroko whispered, eyes filled with a beautiful mixture of malice and ire. He nudged Akashi backwards, who complied and made himself comfortable in the seat. The girl had let go of him out of sheer shock, but now, she readied herself to yell indignantly.

The words died in her throat.

Kuroko boldly seated himself in his boyfriend’s lap, legs dangling off one side of the chair. He wrapped his arms around his neck and glared at the girl, only a single eye visible; the other obscured in vivid, vermillion locks.

“It’s you, intruding on Seijuurou and me.” Kuroko finished. For good measure, he tilted his head to the side, one arm reaching up to loosen his tie, pulling his shirt collar down. The girl audibly gasped at the sight of the bruised neck.

Kuroko could feel Akashi vibrate with laughter.

“Y-you-- Akashi-sama… You two are…?!” The girl was a stuttering mess. Kuroko’s rage seemed to be simmering down, so Akashi took the opportunity to catch him off guard, flipping him around so that he was facing forward, whilst still on his lap. Kuroko gasped, only to have his eyes covered by Akashi’s left hand. The captain applied more pressure, tilting his head back a little further, taking over the role of showing the marks he left on his boyfriend. With his free hand, Akashi maneuvered Kuroko’s collar down a little more, showing off the bites beautifully. A sinister smile spread across the redhead’s lips, a sliver of his white teeth visible.

Prior to the dinner party, Akashi had sent out details regarding his and Kuroko’s relationship to the mass media. By now, it should have been circling, spreading like wildfire; and with this audacious display, there was no way the paparazzi wouldn’t sink their fangs into it.

Akashi Masaomi would be utterly defeated, and he would be able to bring his _Tetsuya_ as a formal date to all future parties.

(It was no secret that his father disapproved, after all.)

* * *

“Seijuurou, I apologise for my conduct out there.” Kuroko mumbled embarrassedly, light pink staining his fair skin. Akashi raised a brow.

“You’re apologising, Tetsuya?”

“Yes.”

“For what?”

“For…” Kuroko swallowed, still refusing to look up, “For engaging in such a shameful display in front of all your most important colleagues. I let my emotions run wild. For that, I apologise… But I’m not sorry. If it happened again, I would do it without a second thought.” He admitted guiltily.

Akashi bit back a smile at the dejected, yet defiant look on his boyfriend’s face.

_‘Such a paradoxical being, and so, so beautiful.’_

“Well, then,” Akashi said, voice darkening and slipping down a couple of tones, “if you’re truly apologising, then I guess it means I don’t have to hold back.”

“Hold back for wha--”

Kuroko’s next words were cut off as Akashi’s lips silenced him. He kissed him over and over, never going any further than simple, deep, lip contact. By the time the redhead stopped, he was out of breath. Akashi, however, had other plans. As he leaned in once more, his mismatching eyes glinted dangerously.

“For punishment, of course, Tetsuya.” He purred.

All Kuroko could do was submit to the heat.

 

 

~~

 

 

**_SPIN-OFF OMAKE #6 - "PLAYING WITH FIRE" FINISHED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
